


The Alicante Institute

by ThePurpleWarlock



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleWarlock/pseuds/ThePurpleWarlock
Summary: The Alicante Institute wasn’t like most schools. It was created for the kids, who, for one reason or another struggled with his mainstream school. Alec Lightwood was a social worker who’d found himself spending most of his work time working with these kids, and knew all too well the extent of the problem. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he decided to create the school. It had been hard work to get it done, as there had been so much to do, but thankfully there had been people around to help him.Written with the help of @ohbytheangel and @sweetchesus of Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

***Emma POV***

“Tavvy, have you got everything?” I called to the youngest Blackthorn, as I myself was going through my own bag to make sure I had everything. Even though Tavvy was 16 and fully capable of getting himself too sorted, I still worried about him, still saw him as the toddler he’d been when his parents had died. Not to mention I had essentially become an older sister to the younger Blackthorn and was just a protective sibling. The Blackthorn’s mum had died of cancer shortly after Tavvy had been born, and just two years later their father had been stabbed by a gang in a case of mistaken identity. My own parents had died in a boating accident around the same time, so I, along with the rest of the Blackthorns had been sent to live with their Uncle. Their Uncle who didn’t have a clue on how to raise children (and was mentally unstable) meaning that the older siblings had to take matters into their own hands.

Although Helen was eighteen and was able to take care of us, she wanted to give her family a better chance, so while she did what she could around the house, she also had a part time job and had gone to University to study Journalism (in her words, she wanted to “report on the things that mattered in the world” which I thought was awesome). Mark had gotten bad for a while, and had gotten caught up with the wrong crowd. He’d met his boyfriend Kieran during those days, and it was Kieran who helped get him out. Kieran hadn’t got the best relationship with his family, and made Mark realise what he had, and didn’t want to lose. So Mark and Kieran had gotten out and the Blackthorns had gained an extra honorary member of the family. 

We struggled but somehow we managed to get through, and were now living “our best lives” as Jules had called it. Jules and I had followed Helen and Mark’s example and had gone to University and had graduated as teachers (I taught P.E, Jules taught Art) and had both gotten a job at the Alicante Institute. As we lived on the outskirts of town, we drove Tavvy to his sixth form (Tavvy was the only one not yet at University, (so he stilled lived at the house we’d found ourselves growing up in) but he had dreams of studying illustration. Having learnt that his younger brother had wanted to do an art related job, Jules had gotten slightly emotional). 

Back to the present, I’d just finished checking my bag as Tavvy made an appearance clutching his bag. “All good and ready to go. Where’s Jules?” he said, by way of a greeting. “Loading his stuff in the boot of the car” I answered, and satisfied I also had everything, Tavvy and I went to join Jules outside. Jules and I had been dating since we were seventeen, but Jules had yet to ask the all-important question. “Hey babe” I greeted and gave him a quick kiss. Tavvy pulled a face going “why do my siblings insist on kissing in front of me?” before getting in the car. Being the youngest, Tavvy had watched his siblings getting into relationships, but he was still didn’t like all the PDA’s that came with it. Mainly because he was related to one of the people in the relationship.

***Jules P.O.V***

Having dropped Tavvy off at school, Emma and I made our way to work. “Do we have to go to the staff meeting?” Emma groaned, which made me smile. As much as we loved our jobs, and helping those who needed just a little bit extra help in life, there was one part of the job Emma made a point of not enjoying: staff meetings. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the company of the people she worked with, it was that she didn’t like the idea of having to discuss important matters so early in the morning. “Yes Em, we do have to go. I will take it upon myself to make sure you are there” I said. Emma rolled her eyes in response. As it turned out, we pulled into the car park the same time as my older brother Mark, and his wife (Mark had always been indecisive, so when he fell in love with both Kieran, and later Cristina, he’d decided to marry both of them, rather than choose. Seeing as Cristina and Kieran both got on really well, it all worked out well in the end.) “You guys going to the meeting?” Mark called over as we got out the cars.

I nodded, slightly confused by the question. Normally staff meetings just included teaching staff, as considering both Emma and I were teachers, it was a given that we would be there. “Any idea what it’s about? Alec wants Tina and me there. Apparently it’s an all-staff meeting” Mark added. That surprised me, as all-staff meetings were rare, and normally about one of the children we taught, when concerns were raised. Cristina worked at the school as a counsellor, and Mark as the SEN Co-ordinator (one of our brothers, Ty had been diagnosed with Autism, and Mark had spent a lot of time helping him navigate the world. It had been Ty who had made Mark realise what he wanted to do with his life). I shrugged at my brother then, going “not a clue, I just got told we were having a meeting” I said, as the four of us walked inside.

We didn’t have to wait long to find out we would be discussing. Alec, who was the social worker who had set the school up, sat at the end of the desk, with a notebook out in front of him. “Thanks for coming everyone. I wanted to talk to you about something which hopefully you should all enjoy. As you know, we are looking to buy a mini-bus for the school to take the students to trips and various sport and music events, but in order to do so, we need some money. Charlotte (who was the head teacher of the school) and I have been discussing how we are going to gain this money, and we decided that if we arranged some fundraising events, we would be able to raise a large amount of the required money. I will be contacting “Bane Events” to see if they would be able to help, but I was wondering if anyone had any ideas of what we could do” Alec informed us.

“We could do an art show. I myself, and some of the students could create some stuff, and display and sell it” I suggested, and Alec wrote it down in his notepad. “I could ask Clary and Jocelyn if they could contribute to that Jules. I like the idea” he added. Clary was Alec’s sister-in law, and Jocelyn was her mum, and both excellent artists. Following my lead, Jem (who was a distant cousin of Emma’s and taught music) suggested doing a Battle of the Bands, with both students, and external acts. Again, Alec wrote the suggestion down, and said he’d talk to Simon (his brother-in-law, and was in the band “The Mortal Instruments) to see if he and his band would perform (“well we could have them perform during the voting” Alec had suggested and we all nodded in agreement. Emma had suggested a dodgeball tournament, where people could pay to enter, and again Alec wrote the suggestion. A few more ideas were thrown around before he had to leave as the students would be arriving soon and we would have classes to teach.

***Alec P.O.V***

The meeting for fundraising ideas had gone really well, and I had quite a few ideas to use. As promised, I made a phone call to “Bane Events” who were the biggest events management company in the area, and also considered one of the best. If we could get them involved, it would make things so much easier, for everyone. After a couple of rings, I heard a man answer the call. “Magnus Bane, of “Bane Events” talking, how can I help” and I found myself swallowing hard. Not only was I talking to the guy in charge, but he sounded gorgeous. Trying to get control of myself, I went “oh hi (smooth Lightwood, real smooth) my names Alec Lightwood, and I’m a social worker at Alicante Institute, and I was calling to see if “Bane Events” would be interested in helping us organise a some fundraising events for a new mini-bus” and cringed at how awkward he sounded.

After a long pause, Magnus replied “this is not something I wish to discuss over a phone call. Would you be agreeable to come in for a meeting to discuss this further?” And I could hardly contain my excitement. “Yes of course. When would be a suitable?” I asked, and with that we made plans for a meeting. Considering I wasn’t expecting anything to come out of the phone call, I was happy something positive had come out of it. I was so proud of this school and what it had become, and was constantly trying to make it better, so the fact a major company was interested in helping us raise funds for us was incredible. 

I spent the rest of the day having meetings, and filling in paperwork, and the less glamourous part of my job. Christina had had a counselling session with one of the students, which had brought up a few things that were concerning, which was how I found myself in a meeting with Cristina, Mark and Diana, (Diana was the Child Protection Officer who worked at the school. The children who came to us brought so many issues it soon became apparent we needed someone full time to deal with it. That’s where Diana came in) after most people had gone home. We needed to get things dealt with in as soon as possible, even if meant staying after you technically finished.

Eventually we had a plan we were happy with, and called it a day. I couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous of my colleagues then, as they all had people to go home to. Mark and Cristina not only had each other, but they had their husband Kieran. Diana had her long term partner Gwyn, who trained service animals some of the students used. (Some of our students had things like mild autism or anxiety and the difference a service animal made was incredible). I on the other hand, lived alone. I used to live with my sister Izzy and brother Jace but they soon started dating (and later marrying) people so they had long since moved out. I didn’t mind the solitude sometimes, but I missed the company, missed having someone to talk to about stuff not related to work.

I spent the evening eating a take-out pizza and sorting my notes for the meeting I was due to have in a couple of days with Magnus. By the angel I knew I needed to make a good impression on the man, to get him and his company as involved as possible, I needed to know what I was talking about. I was nearly done when I got a phone call from my ever-enthusiastic sister. “Alec” she shined down the phone in a tone of voice she only ever used when she wanted something. “What can I help you with dear darling sister?” I replied with, in that annoying voice older brothers used. “I have a fashion event on Saturday, I was wondering if you would be able to make it?” she asked. Typical Izzy, relying on my lack of a social life to invite me to stuff last minute. Izzy was a high end Fashion designer in the city, and was often hosting events to show off her latest creations. I rarely admitted it but I was incredibly proud of her. “I’ll have to check my diary to make sure I’m free” I said, and I could almost hear her pouting. 

I waited a bit and went “looks like you’re in luck, I’m free that day” and despite herself, Izzy laughed. “Oh good, everyone’s going to be there. Simon, Jace, Clary, Max and even Mum and Dad are making an appearance” she informed me, which made me raise my eyebrows. Normally it was just siblings and significant others who would turn up at Izzy’s events for moral support. Our parents only turned up at the bigger events, but they were slowly getting better. Once upon a time they wouldn’t have done at all. “This is big Alec, “Bane Events” is hosting the entire thing, for Fashion Designers to show their products to retailers in order to get a contract” Izzy informed me, and my jaw dropped. There was definitely no way I was missing this event now. 

***Diana POV***

I dragged my feet through my front door before dumping my bags on the floor. Today had been long and I just felt tired. I loved my job, I really did, but days like today really drained my and I felt exhausted. Walking into the living room, I saw Gwyn sitting on the floor, holding something. Gwyn worked at a local animal shelter, and would occasionally train service dogs. He had, on several occasions he brought animal’s home with him. Most of them were temporary, but some, like the two koi fish (someone had brought them in, and Gwyn had taken one look at them and decided he wanted them, in tribute to the koi fish I had tattooed on my cheek) we had called Luna and Sol. 

I had a feeling today was going to be one of those days. “What have you got there then?” I asked, as Gwyn had yet to realise I was home. Gwyn turned, and smiled, holding up a German Shepard Puppy. “She’s called Ziggy” he informed me, and I nodded, before kneeling down and scratching the puppy behind the ears going “hey Ziggy” before leaning against Gwyn, he head on his shoulder. “Tough day?” he asked. That’s something I lived so much about Gwyn was that he could always tell if I had had a tough day. “Yeah, just one of those days I guess” I said. Gwyn slipped one of his arms round my waist and gently kissed my head. “I’ll order us something from the Thai place down the road” he said. By the angel I was in love with this man.

We sat at the table, eating our food, and discussing our days. Gwyn knew there was a lot I couldn’t discuss about my job so he talked a lot about his, and we moved onto other topics. “I was thinking we could do something at the weekend, just me and you” he said, and I smiled. I loved having days I could just enjoy Gwyn’s company but they happened few and far between. I raised an eyebrow going “and what were you thinking we do?” I asked. He just gave me a smile that made my heart just melt. “Maybe a picnic? We could go to the park?” he suggested and I just beamed. “I’d like that Gwyn, I’d like that a lot” I said. 

We didn’t do much for the rest of the evening. We finished eating, did the washing up, and played with Ziggy. But that was something I loved about my relationship with Gwyn. We didn’t need any flourishes or anything lavish, just each other’s company, and whatever we did as a result was just so special. Eventually we both decided to call it a night and went to bed, with me curled up as the little spoon, with Gwyn behind me, his arms protectively wrapped round me making me feel safe and protected. Not to mention it left my neck exposed, and Gwyn was more than happy to kiss it, which only made me melt into him even more.


	2. Chapter 2

***Magnus P.O.V***

It was a general rule of mine to meet with all potential clients before deciding whether or not to organise their event or not, and this was one of the few times I was glad of that rule. I had received a phone call from an Alec Lightwood asking if I would help organise some fundraising for the school he worked for, and I admit it did sound interesting. Most people came to us wanting to plan birthday parties, or balls or fashion shows like the one we had planned for the coming Saturday (not that I was complaining about having to attend) , events to line their own pockets or to work in their own interests. We rarely got asked to do fundraisers so the prospect excited me. Also, I felt like I had heard of his surname before, and the school but not in the same context, but I couldn’t place it. 

We had decided to meet in a local café called “Sophie’s Scones” and it was a personal favourite of mine. It was cosy and felt homely but still had a feel of sophistication about it. I had a lot of time for the owner Sophie. She’d originally been a P.A for a pretentious family, until the son (who seemed to have his head so up his own butt that it was a miracle he could see anything) had taken a fancy to her. Sophie hadn’t returned his feelings and had kept rejecting him whilst trying to keep her pride and dignity. One day, he’d made a sexual advance on her, something Sophie hadn’t wanted and in her panic, she slapped him. The son was outraged that someone hadn’t wanted to sleep with him, and had cut her face open, saying “If I can’t have you no one can”. Sophie had never shyed away from her scare, and had once admitted that it had helped her, as “at least I know who my real friends are” she’d said.

Having ordered my usual order of an espresso, I sat in my normal corner with a list of questions I had prepared the night before. I was so caught up in my own little bubble that I didn’t notice someone had come over until I heard an awkward cough and a voice ask “you aren’t Magnus Bane of “Bane Events” are you?”. I looked up and was taken away by what I saw. A man in a black, warn shirt and jeans stood in front of me with messy black hair and brilliant blue eyes. “Depends whose asking” I said, trying to compose myself. “I’m Alec Lightwood, of the Alicante Institute. I called you a couple of days ago about your assistance with some fundraising” he said. Yes, I was very glad of my rule of meeting people before deciding to work with them, as he was gorgeous. “Well in that case I’m the man you are looking for. Have you got a drink?” I asked, standing up to shake his hand. Alec nodded “Sophie’s just making it now” which made me raise an eyebrow. “You know Sophie?” I asked as we sat down.

“Her husband Gideon teaches Spanish at the Alicante Institute” he explained, just as she brought his black coffee over. I knew Gideon taught Spanish but I didn’t know where. “Talking of which, I guess we should discuss this fundraising” I said, and Alec seemed to light up, something I thought was incredibly cute. He explained the purpose of the Alicante Institute (I couldn’t help but wish it had existed when I was younger, I had never agreed with school when I was a child) and it was then I realised where I had heard of the school before. “Do you work with Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss?” I found myself asking (Ragnor had trained as a History teacher, Cat as a children’s nurse, and I vaguely remembered them saying they were working at a school that wasn’t like most schools) and Alec nodded. “Do you know them?” he asked and I nodded “we were friends as children and grew up together” I explained. They didn’t really like to mix their personal and work lives so it’s no surprise neither Alec nor I had realised the link. 

Turning our conversation back to its original purpose, Alec said “we are aiming to raise money for a mini-bus for the school, which is why I turned to you and your company. My staff team have come up with some ideas…but I don’t know how you operate with these sorts of things” Alec said. Most of my clients will either not have a clue, or be incredibly demanding. It was refreshing to have a client who seemed to meet half way, who had ideas but seemed to allow me to have free reign. I leant forward going “how about we have a look at this list and go from there?” I asked, and Alec agreed, pulling out a notepad. We spent the next hour discussing the original ideas, before wrapping the meeting up, and returning to our normal day jobs. My head was brimming with ideas, and of the beautiful man I had just been in a meeting with. 

***Dru P.O.V***

“Dddrrruuu” Jaime wined as he flopped onto the sofa across the room from where I was trying to get some work done. I was in my third year of University, studying filmmaking, and was trying to get some work on my dissertation done (I was looking into the horror genre and if people were getting desensitised) but it was very difficult considering one of my best friends was currently lying on the sofa being very annoying. Jaime and Ash were my two best friends, who I had met in my first year of University. Ash was studying Landscape Architecture, and Jaime Criminology and Psychology. Jules hadn’t been too impressed when I had informed him that I would be moving into a house with two guys in my second year, but Emma had convinced him that maybe the idea wasn’t so terrible after all.

~~~Flashback~~~

“I’ve decided who I want to have as housemates next year” I announced to Jules and Emma, as I walked into the kitchen, during one of my trips home. Jules looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow “and who have you decided then?” he asked. I sat down going “Jaime and Ash” and the look on Jules’s face was almost comical. Emma on the other hand didn’t seem at all bothered. “Have you started looking for houses yet?” she asked, by which Jules seemed to have recovered himself. “You’re moving into a house with a couple of lads?” he asked, and I nodded, not quite seeing the problem. Then again Jules had essentially raised and still saw me as his baby sister, even though I was eighteen.   
Emma had taken one look at Jules and had gone "She's happy and she knows them Jules that has to count for something?" and in that moment I was eternally grateful my honorary sister was sticking up for me. If anyone could calm Jules down, it was Emma. “They... they’re guys!” Jules managed to get out and Emma laughed, but gently put her hand on my brother’s arm. “She can well handle herself Jules, and I'll remind you my best friend is a guy! And anyway, she grew up with us, she can be a ninja warrior if she wanted to be" she said, which as true. Emma was a martial arts instructor when she wasn’t teaching P.E and she’d taught me a few things, and I’d gotten quite good at it.

Jules seemed to be relaxing, but Emma’s next comment sent him into a panic. Shrugging she just went "And anyway...we'll make sure she has more than enough condoms". I tried to stifle a giggle at my older brother’s horrified face and his undignified shriek of “EMMA!” That’s the thing with Emma, I often questioned if she actually had a filter in her mind or if she genially just blurted out whatever popped into her mind. If she did have a filter, I really didn’t want to know what didn’t make it. "But seriously though they are just her guy friends who she knows. Would you want her to end up with some bitchy housemates simply because they were girls?" Emma asked, and Jules finally seemed to admit defeat by going “Well.... I suppose not”. Emma looked victorious with a “that’s what I thought”

"Jaime and Ash seem nice enough, I think they'll look out for Dru if she needs it" Emma added (I had mentioned them quite a bit in the weekly skype calls I had with my family) and little did we know at the time just how true those words were. "And anyway the worst thing they'll probably do is leave their dirty pants on the floor" Emma said, even though Jules seemed to have accepted the situation. As it would turn out, Jaime and Ash were really tidy, so dirty pants were a non-existent problem, much to my relief. 

~~~Back to present~~~

“What do you want Jaime?” I asked, even though I had ready had a suspicion that he was bored, and needed to be entertained. “I’m bored” he informed me and I shook my head. “I’m busy Jaime. Be productive and do some research for you dissertation” I said. Jaime was looking into the link between mental health and criminal behaviour which I thought was really cool. “I’ve been doing that all morning Dru!” Jaime complained and I couldn’t help but smile. “Why don’t you contact the aliens that abducted you?” Ash asked from the door, and I struggled to keep in a giggle. 

Where Ash and I had left school in May, and had started Uni the following September, there was a four year gap between Jaime leaving school and starting Uni, but he refused to tell us where he has been, so Ash and I had decided he had been abducted by aliens, a theory Jaime insists isn’t true, but as he won’t give us the truth, we just went with it, much to Jaime’s annoyance. Jaime sat up and frowned at Ash “I wasn’t abducted by aliens Ash!” he said, but Ash just looked at him with his eyebrows raised “suuure you weren’t Jaime” and at that point I could no longer hold onto the giggles. “Anyway I’m off the get a few things from the shop, if you’re bored you can come with. Dru do you want anything?” Ash went and Jaime just flopped back on the sofa. “Could you get me some more coffee?” I asked. I hadn’t cared much for the stuff before becoming a student, but I had developed an addiction to challenge both Jules and Cristina’s and that was saying something. Ash wasn’t all that impressed with the amount of the stuff I got through.

“I’ll agree to that on the basis that you are my best friend” was all Ash said. Jaime just looked at me going “do I have to go?” which made me smile. I nodded going “you are bored and Ash had kindly offered to give you something to do, and I have a lot of work to do and if you stay you will be distracting” I said and Jaime pouted. “The alternative is of course you going back to the aliens” I added, and with a pointed sigh and a roll of the eyes, Jaime left and went with Ash. I managed to get some more work done before I got a skype call from my family. I loved talking to my siblings as they were always they always making my laugh with their general chaos. 

Helen and Aline would try and be sensible, asking if I was Ok, and managing with everything. Tavvy always looked done with having to be around Jules and Emma being like an old married couple. Mark, Kieran and Cristina were just three idiots in love and all the madness that came with that. Which basically had Mark interacting with us which Kieran and Cristina alternating between talking and making out with each other. And then there was Livvy, Ty and Kit. Livvy didn’t live with the boys but she would go round to their flat to skype. Ty would normally be quiet and take things in, and Kit and Livvy would be their normal, chatty, bubbly selves. 

***Kit P.O.V***

Today had just been one of those days. I was the CEO of the company I’d started in University, called “Rook’s Nook” which sold a variety of unique and mysterious products. It had been one of those days where I just couldn’t seem to get anything done and I just wanted to have a lie down, possibly have a cuddle with when he got home. Ty and I had been dating for about three years and we shared a flat together. Opening the door, I was met with a sight I was not expecting. Ty was sitting on the floor, with a Golden Retriever Puppy on his lap. “Ty why is there a puppy in our flat?” I asked, and that’s when Ty looked up with wide eyes. “I couldn’t leave her Kit” Ty exclaimed and I sat on the floor next to him and put my arm around my boyfriend. “Tell me what happened Ty” I said softly.

Both Ty and Livvy worked together at the police force. Ty was working towards becoming a detective, and was often put on cases to give him experience (but he never brought any part of his cases home so I was highly confused as to where the puppy had come from. We’d discussed having a puppy but we’d never actually confirmed anything) and Livvy was a “forensic computer analyst” so she told me. I didn’t really understand what she did other than the fact she worked with computers for the police, but I knew she enjoyed her job and that to me was what mattered. “I was on a case and we found her abandoned at one of the locations we were investigating. Some of the others wanted to take her to the animal shelter, the one Gwyn works at but I couldn’t so once we had a vet check her, I got to keep her” Ty said, and I tightened my arm round him.

To be honest, I shouldn’t really have been surprised, when Ty has been younger, he made a regular habit of bringing animals home with him. I’d had my fair share of animals hidden in my room. When I was fifteen, my Dad had been murdered by a gang. Apparently he had made a deal with him, and he’d failed to keep his side of his bargain, and some thugs had turned up at our house “to deal with him” and well, things didn’t end well for Dad. But I’d gained a new family in the Blackthorns. I hadn’t liked them at first but slowly they had grown on me, and I, like Emma had become an honorary member of the family. And I wouldn’t change it for anything. “So it’s a she is it?” I asked, and Ty nodded. “I’ve decided to call her Ruby” Ty informed me and I smiled. Scratching the dog behind the ears I went I found myself being far too much of an adult by asking “do we actually have any stuff for her?”

Ty was about to answer when there was a knocking on the door. Getting up and answering in, I was met with Ty’s twin Livvy standing at the door. Livvy did have her own place, but she came round whenever we skyped their younger sister Dru (or whenever she felt like it) not that either of us really minded. “So it’s true what they said at work? You gained a puppy” Livvy said as she walked into the flat, and Ty nodded. “We’re going to get stuff for her after we’ve spoken to Dru, you can come with us if you wanted….bring Max if you also want” I said, and Livvy beamed. About six months ago, Livvy had started dating Max Lightwood. She’d known him for years, and apparently he’d had feelings for her for a while, but was too afraid to ask her out. It had been Livvy who had asked him to have a coffee with her and it went from there. “I’ll ask him now” she said, and sent him a quick text as I got the laptop ready.

Shortly after the skype call was over, we went out to get stuff for Ruby. Max met us at the shop, and gave Livvy a quick kiss. Shopping for stuff for a puppy with Max, Livvy and Ty was certainly an experience and made me realise just how much I loved the company. Ty being Ty made sure we got things that were practical and sensible, like food, a bed and a grooming kit. But as for Livvy, Max and I? We went a little bit mad and brought all the noisy toys we could possibly find probably annoyed all the other people in the shop, not that we cared. I had a feeling this dog was going to be very well looked after.


	3. Chapter 3

***Charlotte P.O.V***

Being a Head Teacher was difficult, especially when it came to a school for those who struggled being in mainstream school. I really did love my job and the students I worked with, even if they were a challenge. When Alec arrived at the Alicante Institute, I made a point to speak with him, knowing he’d his meeting the day before with Magnus Banes to ask for their support for organising fundraising for us. Alec hadn’t told me anything but I hoped it would be a case of “no news is good news” and he’d gotten carried away with planning rather than the fact Magnus had refused to help. 

Knocking on his office door, and hearing him say that I could enter, I opened the door and slipped into the room. After the pleasantries were dealt with, I asked “how did the meeting with Magnus go yesterday?” and Alec’s face lit up. “Oh it was most successful Charlotte. He agreed to help us almost immediately and we spent the rest of the meeting discussing ideas for fundraising events” he informed me, which made me happy, but I had a feeling there was something Alec wasn’t telling me. I had worked with Alec long enough to know the signs. I raised an eyebrow going “there’s something else isn’t there?” which made Alec blush and confirmed my earlier suspicions. “He might have been attractive” Ale admitted, knowing I would not let the matter drop unless he told me. I smiled, and placed my hand on his arm. “You should make a move on him Alec. You’re too much of a nice guy to me single” I said, and Alec gave me a small grin. 

I left soon after, as I had other things I needed to deal with. Emma had recently raised concerns about some of the students. Emma taught P.E but acknowledged it was a lesson that wasn’t particularly liked by a lot of students. As a result she made sure to always encourage the students to do their best, whether it was them pushing themselves and improving their skills, or simply turning up and doing the minimum. She was the sort of teacher who would give pep talks to those who needed it and handed out small bits of chocolate, something her students lived and a habit she had picked up from living with the Blackthorns.

Recently, she had become aware of a number of students who seemed to really become self-consious about their bodies. They struggled to change in front of their peers in the changing room, and would either push themselves really hard (in the hope of losing weight) or would hide away and not want to engage. I had encouraged Emma to continue with her pep talks, and made contact with a personal friend of mine: Cecily Herondale. Cecily had studied fashion photography at university, which was how she had later gotten into modelling. She never hide away from what her body looked like and refused to have her body photo shopped in any way.

She was passionate about people feeling confident about their bodies and would often do motivational speeches about body positivity. She never made what she said patronising and had a talent for engaging her audience. I hoped that she could be a significant help with those Emma had raised concerns about, as well as the wider student population. I set about contacting Cecily, and much to my relief she agreed to help, and also suggested doing a workshop with some of the students who needed just that little bit more support. Like I said, this was something Cecily was really passionate about and she really out her heart and soul into it.

***Izzy P.O.V***

I had been working towards this particular fashion event for months. There were some big retailers that were going to be there and I wanted to make a good impression and get a few contracts for them to either sell or use my designs. Jace’s cousin Cecily (Jace was my adopted brother. He’d recently started researching his birth family and had found a couple of cousins: Will, who was an author, and Cecily, who was a model) and had helped me display some of my designs, something I was very grateful for. 

But the possibility of contracts wasn’t just the thing that worried me. My parents were going to be attending and that terrified me. My parents had had a strained relationship, and had recently finalised their divorce. They hadn’t had the best relationship with their children, especially with my older brother Alec when he came out as gay. But they were trying, not only to be civilised with each other but to improve their relationship with their children. Which is why they were coming to more of my fashion events. Not just the major ones. It meant that they wanted to be more involved in my life and understand what I did.

I found myself pacing round my display area, checking all the details I had checked a hundred times before, to make sure it was perfect. I was so caught up in my own little bubble that I hadn’t realised I had company until I felt a hand on my shoulder and Simon’s voice going “Iz it looks perfect. As do you”. Turning, I found that Simon, Clary, Jace and Alec had all arrived. My parents and Max were arriving together, another sign my parents were trying to put their past behind them and focus on their children. “Thanks Simon” I said as he pulled me into a hug. They all knew what this meant to me, and how much I was grateful for their support. Breaking the hug, Clary looped her arm in mine, asking me to explain the ideas behind what I had created, by means of calming me down, which I very much appreciated.

We had just finished when my parents and youngest brother arrived. I took a deep breath, waiting for their judgement. Max promptly gave me a cuddle, and wished me luck, and that his girlfriend Livvy sent her love, whilst my parents took my work in. No matter how many times they did this, it never really got any easier. I could see how Alec tensed on their arrival. It had been his relationship with our parents that had been the most damages, and although they were working hard to embrace his sexuality and repair the damage, the wounds were deep and not easily forgotten. Mum was a civil servant and Dad a Lawyer and they had been more concerned with their son’s wellbeing. Thankfully they saw sense and were able to rectify their mistakes before it was too late.

Mum came over to me and took my hands in hers. Looking into my eyes she went “I am so proud of you Isabelle. I know I don’t always show it but I really am” and I felt a slight lump in my throat. It really meant a lot to me to know I was making my mother proud, to know she approved and acknowledged all my hard work to make it in what I wanted to do. I wasn’t able to any more, partly because I was emotional, and partly because people had started walking around and looking at what was on display. Mum gave my hand a quick squeeze before letting me go.

The event as it turned out was going a lot better than I had expected, making me realise I really didn’t have much to worry about. There were a lot of people interested in what I had created and wanted to make a deal with me, something I was very pleased about. It was near the end of things when I was approached by an unexpected visitor. I hadn’t noticed them at first, but caught sight of Alec, who was staring at someone. Turning to see what had caught my brother’s attention, I was met by a tall man with glitter on his face and clearly knew a thing or two about style, given the clothes he was wearing. Putting his hand out for me to shake, the stranger introduced himself. “Magnus Bane of “Bane Events”. I make it a habit to see how my events turn out. I assume you had no problems?” he said. So this was the mysterious Magnus Bane then?

I shook my head then went “Oh no problems at all. It’s been amazing” I said which seemed to please him. Taking a look around he went “as are your pieces” he said, and seemed to want to go and say more but saw Alec and stopped. “Alexander what a pleasant surprise. I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon” causing Alec to blush and make me, as well as our family very confused. Sensing everyone’s confusion, Alec explained. “Izzy is my sister, so I came with my family to support her” he said, looking at Magnus, then turned to the rest of us going “I had a meeting with Magnus earlier this week, and he has very kindly agreed to help do some fundraising for the Alicante Institute". Magnus stayed a little longer, and before leaving. I’m sure he quietly asked Alec to meet him again, during out of business hours.

***Julian P.O.V***

I had been dating Emma for so long that people just assumed we were already married. The only reason we weren’t was because I had always been too scared. I had no idea what I had done to deserve Emma in my life and yet here she was and I was terrified that she would find someone better. Not to mention that any ideas I had around proposing to her never seemed good enough. I eventually decided to ask Helen for advice one lunch time, given that she had some experience with proposals. As well as being a Journalist, Helen would help with the school council of the Alicante Institute, and helped with their school magazine. My sister had arrived and was setting up for a school council meeting when I found her. “Helen have you got a couple of minutes?” I asked, awkwardly at the door. Helen seemed to pick up on my nerves as she pulled a chair out and motioned for me to sit.  
Once I was seated she looked at me with concern in her eyes and asked “Jules is everything alright?” Taking a deep breath I looked at her going “I need your advice. I want to propose to Emma but I’m terrified” I said, causing Helen to pull me into a hug. “Why are you so scared?” she asked, gently taking a seat next to me. I shrugged. “I’m scared I’ll get it wrong, but I’m mostly scared that she’ll say no, that she’ll not want me” I said, and it was the first time I had said my fears out loud. Helen gave me a sympathetic look and put her hand on my arm. “Jules listen to me. I’ve seen your relationship with grow and develop from strength to strength. I can see how much you love her and how much she loves you. And it’s her love for you that makes me doubt she’ll reject you” she said.

I took a deep breath and glanced at my older sister and asked “how did you know you were ready to propose to Aline?” and her face softened at the memory, a small smile on her face. “I just felt it in my gut. I would think of how we had survived everything that life had thrown at us, at how we were happy and in live and I couldn’t imagine life without her” she said. I didn’t need to say it out loud that that’s how I felt about Emma. “How do you think I should propose to her?” I asked and Helen gave me a small laugh before going “Only you can answer that Jules. But if you want my advice, do it in a way that will mean something to both you and Emma. Don’t over rehears it. Just follow your heart that will guide you well” she said, and I nodded. Thanking her, I left thinking about what she had said. By the end of the day, I had a good idea of how I was going to propose.

I spent the next few days spending as much time as I could in my private studio. I was quite open with my family but they all accepted that my studio was private and off limits. Having sketched a few ideas, I finally had a design I liked and set about painting it. The final product was better than anything I had imagined: It was Emma in a simple yet elegant white dress, with a gold band on her left hand. Once I had finished the painting, I went out to get the all-important ring, telling Emma I was simply getting art supplies. The following evening, when Emma was out at one of her martial arts classes, I took the painting to a small beach Emma and I had spent a lot of time, having left a not for her there and I waited. 

Just as the nerves started getting the better of me, Emma arrived. It was now or never, with no turning back. “Jules what’s all this….oh” she said as she arrived and saw her painting. I watched her face as she took all the details in, then as her eyes settled on the gold ring. “Julian” was all she managed to get out. I took a deep breath as I stood next to her. “Emma I have loved you for so long I can’t remember not being in love with you. You’re my girlfriend and my best friend and you have stayed with me and my own siblings as our lives were falling apart, even though you were suffering yourself and I can’t explain how grateful I am for that. You are so beautiful and funny and brave and you can do so much better than me but yet you’ve stuck by me, even when I get paint in my hair.”

I got the box with the ring in it out of my pocket and opened it, then went down on one knee. “Emma Cordelia Carstairs I love you more than life itself, and I can’t imagine a life without you in it. Will you do me the honour of marrying me, and becoming my wife?” I asked. The words were out, and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I would remember what she said for the rest of my life. “You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that. Yes Julian Blackthorn I will marry you” and despite myself I found myself just going “really?” Emma thankfully found it amusing and nodded going “yes really” and it was all I needed to slip the ring onto her finger, stand up and kissed my fiancée. Being able to call Emma that was certainly going to take some getting used to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a trigger warning there is reference to homophobia and suicide and child abuse is discussed in depth

***Diana P.O.V***

When I woke up on Saturday I found myself feeling excited. Gwyn was still fast asleep with his arms wrapped around me, so I snuggled up into him and enjoyed feeling him close to me. I knew when Gwyn had woken up as his arms tighten around my middle and him press a kiss to my neck. We stayed like that for a moment simply enjoying each other’s company. “Looking forward to the date later?” Gwyn asked and I smiled. The picnic he had suggested earlier in the week had literally kept me going for the last few days. Gwyn had planned everything and had sorted all the food out, meaning I hadn’t needed to worry about a thing. “Of course I am, how could I not be?” I said, which got me another kiss on the neck from Gwyn.

Eventually we got round to getting up and ready for the day, and as much as I didn’t want to get out of bed, I couldn’t exactly go to the park in my pyjamas so I knew I had to actually put some proper clothes on. Having changed, and Gwyn was able to gather the last few things together, we set of to the park. As much as Gwyn and I tried to make time for each other, like we were doing today, we didn’t always manage it meaning that days were we actually went out and did stuff were even more special. Eventually we had arrived at the park, and found a spot by a pond and Gwyn set out a blanket for us to sit on.

We just stayed there for a bit, lying down cuddling, and just talking about whatever came into our heads. We would have stayed like that for longer had my stomach not started making weird gurgling noises, indicating that it was hungry and required feeding, making us both laugh. Sitting up, Gwyn opened up the basket he had brought with us, and revealed an assortment of food, all of which looked delicious. He’d even brought a bottle of wine, and for some reason this made me giggle. We ate until we couldn’t eat anymore, which was when Gwyn picked up a couple of small packs out of his bag, making me look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I was thinking we could feed some of the ducks” Gwyn explained, and looked slightly embarrassed. Leaning forward, I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, before going “I’d like that”. Gwyn, being the gentleman, stood up and put his hand out for me, helping me up. Taking one of Gwyn’s packets, we walked hand in hand to the pond we had been sitting by, and fed the ducks. It made me feel like a child, and I loved it.

***Magnus P.O.V***

Having seen Alec again at his sister’s fashion event, it had confirmed what I had originally felt, the first time we had met. That I wanted to see more of him outside of work. He was a beautiful human being and I had a feeling that there was more to Alexander Lightwood than just good looks and black clothing. I made it my mission to make this happen, and much to my surprise it didn’t take much, I thought it would have been more of a challenge than it actually was. I had suggested he come to mine for a couple of cocktails, and much to my surprise he accepted. There was a part of me that thought he was straight, even though I knew it was wrong to assume things like that.

I’d just finished making sure that everything was ready, when the doorbell went and I found myself grinning. I had dated a few people on and off, but there was something that felt different about this, but I could not quite place what it was exactly. Opening the door, I was met with an Alec awkwardly clutching a bottle of wine, which he handed over. “My sister said it was customary to bring something so I got this” he said, blushing. God he was adorable. Taking the wine from him, I stepped aside to let him in, and closed the door. “You should listen to your sister more often” I said as I inspected the bottle. It was a good choice of wine, but not a good choice of drink for a cocktail night.

Once Alec had gotten himself sorted, I brought him through to my front room, and got him seated, I went to get us a couple of cocktails (I decided to start with Pina Coladas, because they were my personal favourites) and handed a glass. “So tell me about yourself Alexander” I said, taking a sip of my drink. Alec shrugged going “its Alec…. What do you want to know?” which made me smile. “I prefer Alexander, I think it suits you better. And I’ll take whatever you want to say. Seeing as I briefly met some of your family already, why don’t you start with them?” I asked, and Alec visibly relaxed. Clearly his family was a safe topic and one he was happy to talk about. 

“Well there’s my younger sister Isabelle, or Izzy as she prefers to go by. She’s the one who was at the fashion event you organised. She’s the sort of person who never goes anywhere without her heals and can make anything look good. She’s married to a guy called Simon, who’s in a band. He’s a bit geeky but he’s a good man for my sister” he started. I knew what he meant by Izzy and her clothes, she had good taste and I had a feeling she was the sort of person I would get on well with. “There’s also Jace, one of my younger brothers. He got adopted by my parents when he was ten, but despite a bit of a rough start, we’re really close. He’s a personal trainer, and recently married his childhood sweetheart Clary, who is a really good artist”. I went through the group I had met and realised who Jace must have been: the blonde who looked like he spent too much time in the gym. Well it made sense if he was a personal trainer. It looked like Alec must have made the most of his brother’s profession. 

“Finally there’s Max, the youngest. He does animation for an independent film studio and recently started dating someone called Livvy. She does something with computers for the police. I don’t really get it, but Max seems happy with her and that’s more important than understanding her job” Alec finished and took a sip of his drink. There was a slight pause, and I expect him to start talking about his parents, having covered his siblings. When he didn’t start talking again, my curiosity got the better of me. “What about your parents? They were there weren’t they?” I asked and Alec glanced at his lap. I suddenly realised his parents might be a more difficult subject than his siblings and I felt bad for asking.

“They were cool growing up, making sure we all went to a good school and did well but things changed when I realised I liked guys, and not in a platonic way and came out as gay. Izzy, Jace and Max were all really chill about it. They just said I was still their brother, gay or not. But my parents? They were more concerned with how having a gay son would have an impact of their career than about my wellbeing. They avoided talking about it, with the exception of my Dad asking me what had turned me gay and going “how do you know you aren’t attracted to girls when you haven’t dated one?” I was made to feel dirty for my sexuality. I left to go to University and my parents never asked how I was doing, and they outright said not to bother come home for the holidays, so I didn’t” he said, and he took a deep breath.

I felt sick, how could parents not care for their child, just because they weren’t straight? Alec continued talking “thankfully my siblings visited as much as they could, and let me know I still had family that cared. They were the ones who came to my graduation, where my parents didn’t even acknowledge it. I started to work as a Social Worker, wanting to make sure nobody felt alone and had a loving family. I later went on to start the Alicante Institute and my parents finally realised I was more than my sexuality and made attempts to repair their relationship with me, and my siblings. Apparently because Izzy, Jace and Max had supported me, it had caused problems with our parents. We have a long way to go but we have made a start” Alec finished. He’d opened himself up to me and it had taken me by surprise. 

“But enough about my family, what about yours?” Alec asked. He’d been honest with me, so I decided to be honest with him. Like I said, things felt different with Alec, not like they had with the other flings I’d had. “I don’t have a family, not really. My mother had fallen in love with a man, and they had a short relationship. She fell pregnant with me, and once my father learnt she was pregnant with his child he ran away and was never seen again. My mother quickly entered into a marriage of convenience. Where we lived, it was frowned upon for an unmarried woman to be pregnant so she married the only person who would take her. But my step-father was abusive and my mother, unable to take it anymore took her own life. My step-father decided he wanted nothing to do with me and put me into the care system as soon as he could, which was where I grew up. I had to make myself the person I am today, because I didn’t have the support network most people have” I said.

We sat in silence, going over what we had both admitted, and quite quickly we finished our drinks. Deciding to lighten the mood, I got us some more drinks, I started talking about safer topics: the books we enjoyed reading, the TV shows we were watching and things we wanted to achieve before we died. I admitted I was fluent in Spanish, and regularly visited Peru, and Alec confessed he’d never had a real relationship before. A couple of drinks later, we found ourselves getting onto deeper topics: the weirdest dreams we’d ever had, did we think that aliens existed, and whether or not we believed in ghosts. When we had really started feeling the effects of the alcohol, one of my favourite songs (Reggaeton lento by CNCO) came on, and I decided it would be a really good idea to dance to it. Standing up, I turned to Alec going “dance with me” causing Alec to look horrified and shake his head.

“I don’t…no can’t dance” Alec said which made me laugh for some reason. “Can’t or won’t” I challenged and Alec was immediate with his answer of “both!” which made me laugh even more. Despite his protests, I pulled Alec up and pulled him into an awkward dance and despite himself, Alec found himself smiling, but I don’t know if that was because of the dancing, or our proximity. “See you are dancing!” I exclaimed and Alec laughed. “Only because you are helping” he protested just as the song came to an end. We attempted to dance for a few more songs before Alec caught sight of the time, and decided to leave. “I enjoyed myself tonight” I said, at the door. Alec looked at me and smiled going “so did I, it was fun” and despite myself, I leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Alec looked at me with his surprise clear on his face. He blurted out a “thank you” then he realised what he’d said, quickly said his goodbyes, and left. I smiled as I watched him go. Yes, Alexander Lightwood was going to be different.

***Ash P.O.V***

I was back in my old room. My Dad was screaming at me for something and I was crying. Dad hated me crying and it often made him get violent with me. So it was no surprise when he slapped me across the face then started shaking me intently. I heard my name being said, over and over again. I then realised that it was someone else saying my name, and shaking me awake. Opening my eyes, I saw Jaime standing over me, with a look of concern on his face. I felt sick, I was very private about my nightmares and didn’t even admit to having them, so the fact Jaime had seen me have one made me feel terrible. I sat up then, and felt the tears running down my face.

Jaime sat on my bed and looked at me. “I was coming back from the toilet and heard you crying out. I came to check on you because I was concerned about you, and realised you were having a nightmare so I decided to wake you up. Do you want to talk about it?” he explained. I stared at my lap, thinking. Jaime and Dru were my best friends and I trusted them, but I hadn’t told them my biggest secret. I knew the other two had nightmares as they actually dealt with them by talking about them. “You don’t have to and I won’t tell Dru if you don’t want me to” Jaime said reassured me. Jaime had trusted me with his secrets, and I knew I could not keep this inside me forever. “I’ll tell you, and you can tell Dru, just don’t it in front of me” I said and Jaime promised me that he’d respect that. I switched on my lamp, and started talking.

“My Father was a man called Sebastian Morgenstern. He was very much a Jekyll and Hyde sort of person. When Mum was around, he was very affectionate and loving to her, and he well, put on an act around me. Because Mum has to travel a lot for work (she did travel documentaries and was a professional photographer) she wasn’t always around. As soon as Mum was out the door, Sebastian would turn into a monster. He shouted a lot, and tried to make me keep to impossible, and sometimes contradictory standards, just to see me fail. He would also turn violent when I couldn’t keep to these standards. I would be on the receiving end of his violent anger on a regular basis. But he would only hurt me on places that could be hidden so no one would know. He was in a gang, and would often have them round ours when mum was away. She earned loads so could afford a nice house and nice thing, but Sebastian claimed he’d paid for it all”.

I could see the anger on Jaime’s face at my words, but thankfully he remained silent and allowed me to continue to talk. “He’d allow his gang members to boss me around and beat me if I didn’t do something to their liking and they took advantage of this, and hurt me regularly. Sebastian was murdered a few years ago, and that’s when Mum learnt about his involvement with a violent criminal gang and was furious. I stopped calling him Dad after that, only Sebastian, not that I ever talked about him. It’s been me and Mum ever since and things have gotten better. One of the reasons I came to university was to be able to get a good job and prove I wasn’t going to sponge of my rich mum and was more than the son of a violent criminal” I said, suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable now my past was out in the open.

Jaime looked at me then going “you didn’t need to come to university to prove that Ash. No one could be convinced you’d turn out like that….monster” he said and moved and put his arm round my shoulders, giving me a squeeze. “I cannot say how sorry I am that this happened to you” I said and I shrugged. “Why? You weren’t the abusive one” I said and Jaime squeeze my shoulders again. I found myself leaning into him, desperately needing his comfort. “I know but you are my friend and I don’t like thinking of you being hurt” he said and after a slight pause, he added “have you ever told you mum what he did to you?” he asked and I shook my head. I had always wanted to but never felt like I could. “No. When he was alive, he was always so affectionate to her I knew she would never believe me. And when he died, Mum and already suffered two massive shocks: her husband had been murdered and had been a violent criminal gang leader. I couldn’t add to that by saying he had also abused her son. So I didn’t. And we were both quite happy to pretend he had never existed” I said.

There was another pause and Jaime was clearly choosing the right words to say. “I think that talking to your Mum will help. Not only will it act as closure for you but you’re her son, and she deserves to know” he said. He was right of course but it didn’t make the prospect any less scary. We talked a bit more and then tried to get some more sleep. As promised, Jaime told Dru the following day, whilst I was out, working on a project. On my return, Dru gave me a massive hug and they both said that if I ever had another nightmare, I could come to their room and sleep in their bed, with them hugging me if I wanted to, and I could always talk to them about stuff. They also stayed in the room with me as I skyped my mum and told her the truth. It was difficult but like Jaime had said, things started to get better after that.


	5. Chapter 5

***Cecily P.O.V***

Charlotte had asked me to do a speech and a workshop on body positivity as she, and another member of staff had concerns about some of the students who attended the school they both worked at. As Charlotte was a good friend of mine, and body positivity was something I was passionate about, I had immediately agreed, and had spent the last few days planning what I was going to say and do. I had so many ideas and I needed to work them into something I could work with and was appropriate for the people I would be working with. I was so caught up in what I was doing that I hadn’t realised Gabriel had come home until he gently place a hand on my back, and made me jump.

“Good day at work?” I asked, and gently kissed him. Gabriel was a politician for the council and was in charge of all the budgets and finance. He worked hard at his job and knew he had a lot to prove. He’d come from a family of influential high achievers with a lot of wealth, which meant there was a lot of pressure on him to do well. He’d gotten a lot of backlash for marrying me, as I was a model, and people said he’d only done it for the press pictures, and he’d get a divorce as soon as I stopped being attractive. I, along with are friends and family knew that wasn’t true and eventually we all stopped caring about what people said. “The usual. People annoyed me and wanted to see more money in their bank accounts than actually putting it to good use. But I’d rather here what you’ve been up to today before you go and have your girly time with your friends” he said, getting another kiss from me.

So I filled him in whilst I made us some food. Gabriel tried to help but he was a hopeless cook, so I simply said he could help me by giving me his company and make sure I didn’t get lonely. Once I had served up, and we had finished eating, I left Gabriel to do the washing up as I got ready to go out. Izzy Lightwood and Jessamine Lovelace were more than my work colleagues (Izzy designed clothes, and Jessamine photographed and advertised them) they were two of my closest friends. Once a month we’d meet up and just have a really girly night, and this time, we were going to be at Izzy’s house. 

Jessamine had already arrived at Izzy’s when I did, so we were all ready to go when I had gotten myself sorted. We watched a rom-com and once it was over we found ourselves talking about our own relationships. Izzy and I were already married, and were often talking about our husbands. Jessamine would normally just get emotionally invested in our love lives so it was a surprise when she admitted that not only was she dating someone but had been for a while. “He’s called Nate” she informed us which caught my interest. “What’s his surname?” I asked, trying to sound really casual. “Gray” Jessamine said, and this time I could not hide my reaction. “He’s not the Nate Gray that is the brother of Tessa?” I asked, and Jessamine confirmed it was.

Tessa was married to my brother, and she didn’t really talk about her brother very often, but when she did, she didn’t really give a good impression of him. Tessa and her brother had grown up poor with her aunt. Nate had ended up with a gambling addiction, something which drove Tessa and her Aunt to despair. After her Aunt had died, the siblings what they could to earn money, and managed to turn things around. Nate had decided he very much liked money and had trained to become an accountant, whereas Tessa had used her love of books to become an English Teacher. From what I had heard from Tessa, she hadn’t seen her brother in several years, not that she was particularly upset about it.  
“What’s he like?” I asked slowly. I didn’t know what Jessamine knew of Nate and I wasn’t going to go saying things until I had heard from Jessamine. “Oh at first things were wonderful. He was so loving and we got on really well. But things slowly started changing. He spent more time at work, and bringing work home with him. I think he had taken on a new client and they paid him very well. He seemed to care more about making money than spending time with me” Jessamine said and my heart ached for my friend. I couldn’t imagine being in a relationship with someone who seemed to care about material things more than me. I had a feeling that there was something Jessamine hadn’t told us, and Izzy it seemed had picked up on that and, having squeezed her friend’s hand, went “there is something else isn’t there Jessie?” 

Taking a breath Jessamine started talking again. “One night Nate had a friend round, someone he used to work with called Axel Mortmain. Axel works as an Industrial Engineer and Nate used to be his accountant and even after they went their separate ways they remained friends. Anyway I overheard some of their conversation, and Nate admitted that he was only dating me for my inheritance, and planned to use it to help him get back at Tessa, who he hasn’t forgiving for getting to involved with his gambling. I left after that so I didn’t hear the rest of the conversation” and I could feel the anger rise up inside of me. Nate was not only using one of my dearest friend for her money, but planned to use that money to get at my sister-in-law for helping him. It seemed Izzy was also angry at what Jessamine had said, and like me, her anger was aimed at Nate rather than Jessamine. “I hope you’ve confronted him and broke up” Izzy exclaimed and Jessamine sadly shook her head. 

“That would mean I would have to admit that I had eavesdropped on a conversation I wasn’t supposed to hear” Jessamine said and I guessed that was true, even though I desperately wanted Jessamine out of the relationship she was currently in. She deserved so much better. “You can break up with him as you aren’t enjoying being with him anymore. You can say that if he values the amount of money in his wage packet more than you then you want out” Izzy said and I could see the reluctance in Jessamine’s eyes and I realised something. “You still love him don’t you” I asked gently and Jessamine looked at me with wide eyes. “Maybe a little. I keep thinking about how things were at the start of our relationship and I think that there is a part of me that hopes things will go back to how they were” she confessed. Things suddenly got a whole lot more complicated. Izzy and I spent the rest of the evening convincing Jessamine she deserved better and how she could end things with Nate, because that’s the friendship we had. We always had each other’s back and wanted the best for each other. 

***Cristina P.O.V***

For the last couple of months, Kieran and I had been trying for a baby. We had expected to take a while for me to fall pregnant, so when my period was late, it had caught me out and had taken me by surprise. I didn’t want to get my hopes up as I brought a pregnancy test and went home to use it. Mark was visiting his sister Helen, and Kieran was on his way home from work. Kieran’s main job combined his love for animals and water as he worked as a Marine Biologist. He was also an occasional lifeguard and swimming teacher, which he loved. The three minutes it took for the pregnancy test to show a result was honestly it was the longest three minutes of my life. After what felt like an eternity, the three minutes were over, and I was able to check the test. Taking a deep breath, I picked the test up and took a look at the screen, to find two lines looking back at me. I was pregnant.  
I was so excited and I could not wait to tell Kieran the news. Knowing he would nearly be home, I went downstairs and made two mugs of tea. I could have made a big thing of the announcement but I couldn’t wait long enough to get an idea together so decided to just tell Kieran. Hearing him come in through the front door, I took a deep breath and took control of my facial expressions, and went to meet him. Having got a gentle kiss from him, I took his hand going “can I talk to you in the kitchen?” and he nodded. Having handed him a mug of tea and taken a seat, I decided to just the words that wanted to say. “Kier, you know how we’ve been trying for a baby?” I started and Kieran nodded at me, his eyes never leaving my face.

“Well I realised that my period was late, which it never is so I took a pregnancy test earlier” I added and I could see the realisation dawn on Kieran’s face, that he had worked out what were the conversation was going. “And?” he asked, not wanting to get ahead of himself. I couldn’t keep the smile off my face when I went “It came up positive. I’m pregnant Kier, we’re going to have a baby” and in that moment so many emotions crossed Kieran’s face. There was joy and excitement but also some fear and surprise as well. “I’m going to be a Dad” he whispered, and I took one of his hands in mine going “yes Kier, you going to be a Dad”. Kieran got up and walked over to me, dropped his head and kissed me, pouring all his emotions into that kiss that he couldn’t say with words. I knew Kieran had wanted a child for a long time and now that was finally going to happen. 

When Mark finally returned home, I had Kieran beside me, practically exploding with all the excitement he had inside, meaning that Mark immediately knew something was up. I decided to come straight out with by going “Mark, I’m pregnant” which cause Mark to simply beam. He looked at me then and went "a baby Tina, a real baby" making us all laugh. I cupped his face then and kissed him going "yes Mark I'm having a real baby" and pulled him in for another kiss. I could see just how thrilled Mark was at the prospect of a child. Kieran looked at Mark and went "can you believe? A real baby!" making us laugh again. Clearly my husbands were having a tough time coming to terms with the idea that I was having a real baby.

Mark’s next comment seemed to have a huge impact on Kieran as he went "you’re going to be a daddy Kieran" causing Kieran to promptly burst into tears with the emotion of it all, with Mark and I following soon after. There was a lot of hugging and kissing in that moment but somehow we managed to calm ourselves down emotionally. Kneeling down on the floor, Kieran kissed my tummy and then rested his forehead on it, going “hey baby I’m your Daddy” which only made me fall even more in love with him, something I never thought would be possible given just how much I loved both him and Mark.

***Emma P.O.V***

I had almost come to the acceptance the fact that Jules was never going to propose to me, so I had been completely taken by surprise when he actually got down on one knee and proposed to me. But it had been a very pleasant surprise to put it mildly. I was delighted that I was engaged to the love of my life and I had a ring to prove it. The ring itself was beautiful and I couldn’t take my eyes off it. It was a simple design but that just added to its elegance. It was silver band with a blue opal gem in its centre, with a small diamond on either side. Jules had awkwardly asked me if I had liked it, and I had kissed him saying that I loved it.

Having gotten back home, we were met with Tavvy, who was sitting in the front room, working on some coursework. He glanced up and saw us with our arms round each other giggling. “You two seem happy” he commented, and after silently glancing at Jules who nodded slightly, I went “so would you if you had just gotten engaged” which caused Tavvy to smile and come over and hug us both. He then took a step back at looked at Jules going “it’s about time you asked her to marry you” before going back to his coursework, making both Jules and I laugh.

Sending a message to our family group chat asking if they could skype, I sat next to Jules on the sofa cuddling him. I felt like I was on the top of the world and nothing could bring me down. When everyone said they could we started the call, and there was a nervous excitement in the room from both of us. Seeing the various faces of our family appear on the screen seemed to only increase the emotion in the room. “Guys we have something to tell you” I said when everyone was ready, and I looked at Jules, allowing him to continue. There was a pause, then he went “I proposed to Emma” he said and I could see the excited smiles on everyone’s faces. I held up my left hand to show my ring going “and I said yes!” Both Dru and Livvy started screaming in excitement with the rest of them all saying their congratulations. 

Once the initial excitement, Dru burst out laughing, saying that Jaime had been in the room, and he was currently looking very confused at her as she had suddenly started jumping around and screaming. Almost on cue, Jaime appeared behind Dru shouting “I don’t know what you said but Dru seems very happy about it, either that or she’s crazy” causing us all to laugh and Dru to scowl at Jaime. Then the questions started coming on how exactly Jules had proposed and we took it in turns to tell the story. Just before we ended the call, Cristina suggested we met after work the following day and I agreed. I spent the evening in the arms cuddling my fiancé.

The following day, as agreed, I met up with Cristina. I had no idea what this was about but I was never one to say no to Cristina. “I have news of my own but I’m not ready to tell everyone just yet” Cristina informed me as she linked her arm with mine. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and allowed her to continue talking. “Kieran and I have been trying for a baby. We didn’t tell anyone apart from Mark because we didn’t want to get peoples hopes up or have to deal with the constant “are you pregnant yet?” question. But yesterday I noticed my period was late which isn’t normal for me, so I took a pregnancy test and it came up positive” and despite the fact we were in the middle of the street I screamed and hugged her. “Oh Tina that is wonderful news” I exclaimed, and it really was. It seemed we has both had a good day the day before.


	6. Chapter 6

***Dru P.O.V***

The last few days had been a bit of an emotional rollercoaster. Jaime had told me what had happened to Ash during his childhood and the abuse that he had suffered from the hands of his father and his gang, and his absent mother. I had wept for my friend who hadn’t known much love when he had needed it the most. Sure he had been close to him Mum when she had been around, but he’d always had to keep a distance, and even after his father’s murder, she had continued to travel. Apparently not wanting to be in a house that reminded her of his betrayal, so she had continued to travel, not taking into account how Ash might be struggling. But Ash had Jaime and me now, and we loved him as our friend.

It was obvious Ash was still getting used to people who constantly cared about him, and we knew there was a lot of work to do. We made sure he knew he always had us, and that he could talk to us if he needed. And if it was a really bad one, he could always sleep in one of our beds, for a cuddle (totally platonically, Ash was our friend, nothing more). Jaime convinced Ash to tell his Mum what he had endured as a child, and we stayed in the room as he did. It was difficult to watch as it was obvious just how much it was hurting him, but afterwards he said he felt like a weight had been lifted, which I was happy about. 

The next day, Emma and Jules had skyped the family to announce their engagement, and Jaime (who had been in the room with us) had laughed at my somewhat enthusiastic reaction to the news. Jules and Emma had been in love for years and I was so pleased that he had finally asked Emma to marry him and she had accepted. I knew their wedding was going to be beautiful already and nobody had started planning it. Jules had messaged me asking if I wanted to come home for a short visit and of course I had accepted his offer. As much as I loved living with Jaime and Ash, I missed my family and wanted to see them in real life, and not just on my laptop screen.

Jaime and Ash had walked me to the train station and had hugged me before sending me on my travels. Jaime ran down the station waving as my train started to pull out of the station, making me laugh. As I had a couple of hours before I arrived at my destination, I pulled my laptop out, put my headphones on and got some writing on my dissertation done. Ash had text me saying Jaime was already annoying him, and I was mean for leaving him alone with him, making me laugh. I promised I would be back before they knew it.  
Getting close to my station, I text Jules to let him know and packed my stuff up ready. Getting off the train, I saw Jules, Tavvy and Emma waiting for me and I smiled. Emma spotted me and waved, yelling my name. I waved back, just as Jules ran over, picked me up and sun me around. “Missed me?” I asked when he place me on solid ground and he looked me straight in the eye promptly going “No” before we both laughed. Grabbing my bag, Jules and I returned to the other two. Tavvy pulled me into a gig hug, then let me go so I could hug Emma. “Let’s see this ring properly” I said when we broke, and Emma was more than happy to oblige. “Oh it’s gorgeous” I said and hugged her again. “I’m so happy for you” I informed them. 

We walked to the car, and Tavvy started telling me about an art project he was working on, and I could see the pride on Jules’s face as our youngest brother spoke. Jules had always encouraged us to be artistic, and were we had all done our own thing, it was Tavvy who had really taken after Jules, with his dream of being an illustrator. When we got home, there were a few cars parked outside. I shouldn’t really have been surprised, our family was really close and would make the effort to get together as much as we could. I had hardly gotten through the door before I found myself in a hug sandwich, courtesy of our oldest sibling, Mark and Helen. I was then promptly dragged off by Livvy for a “sisterly catch up” meaning I just had to shout my greetings to everyone else.

That evening once everyone had gone, I went to talk to Jules. I wanted to do something for Ash to show that I had his back but I needed my brother to help me. “Jules can you help me with something” I said, getting his attention. There was a look of concern on Jules’s face which I should have expected really. Jules had basically raised us, and was still constantly looking out for us. “I want to bake some cakes for Ash but I can’t bake to save my life. Cooking I can do, but baking baffles me” I said, and I could see the confusion on Jules’s face. I wasn’t going to tell the truth as to why I wanted to bake my friend cake, it was Ash’s secret he had decided to let me and Jaime know, which had taken a lot for him (as he had always believed that no one would believe him, and it was a difficult thing to talk about) and I was not going to betray his trust and privacy.

“It’s just, he’s under so much pressure to do well. He’s and only child so feels like all his mum’s expectations for a successful child are his burden to carry alone. He’s working himself so hard and I want to give him something to show that he has someone looking out for him” I said, and although there was truth in my words, it wasn’t the whole truth. Ash had put himself under pressure to do well, partly to make his mum proud but mainly because I really wanted to become a Landscape Architect and earn his own way in life, to show he wasn’t going to live to people’s expectations of him, a rich boy living on his mother’s wealth and the son of a violent criminal. 

Jules smiled then, going “sounds like he’s under a lot of stress, so it’s good he has friends like you. What cake shall we make him?” which made me hug my brother. “Thanks Jules. And I want to make him a chocolate cake, it’s his favourite” I said. I was so grateful that Jules had agreed to help me. Jules even went as far as finding a recipe and brought all the ingredients ready. I found baking with Jules to be a lot more fun than what I was expecting and regretted I hadn’t done it more when I was younger. When we finished, the cake looked incredible and I knew Ash would love it. The only thing that worried me was getting it safely to Ash. Thankfully I managed it, and I wished I had taken a photo of his face when I gave it to him. We spent the evening eating cake, and it tasted as good as it looked.

***Kieran P.O.V***

I had been an emotional mess since finding out that Cristina was pregnant and I was going to be a father. I was delighted of course, but my own father had been horrific and I was terrified that I was going to like him, and my child would grow to hate me, like I had grown to hate my own. My father was a business director and his company was a prime example of a corrupt organisation. Unfortunately he had run our family like he had run his company, making my childhood cold and lacked in any sort of family love and support. Mark, and later Cristina had been the first people to really show me love, and the Blackthorns had accepted me as part of their family, realising that my relationship with their brother was serious. It finally felt like I belonged somewhere, and I didn’t want my child to go through that.

I found myself curled up against Mark, sharing my insecurities with him. “What if they hate me? I never loved my father, so why should my child love me?” I asked and felt Mark tighten his arm around me. “You are not your father Kier. If you opened him up you’d see he was born without a heart, whereas you? You have a heart and it is so full of love that you will love this child with everything that you have, and they will love you in return. They will not have the childhood you had” he told me, and although I wanted to, I struggled to believe his words. “They say you parent as your parents did. My mother died when I was two, and my father well…you know what he was like” I said, and there was a pause, with Mark clearly choosing his words carefully.

“I think you do learn from your parents when it comes to raising children, but I do not think you copy their parenting styles. Your father basically neglected you, leaving you to fend for yourself and turned a blind eye when your brothers tormented you. You’ll view that experience and make sure this child never knows what that is like. They will know they have a father who loves them and can that they can rely on” he said. I knew his words were true, but I still felt my insecurities in my heart. It was then Cristina slipped into our room, and lay on our bed, resting her head on my heart. “Is everything Ok?” she asked, and I couldn’t bring myself to lie. “Mark was reassuring me that I wasn’t going to turn into my father when this child is born, and have them grow up hating me” I confessed.

Cristina sat up and looked at me, her eyes wide. “Kier you can’t possibly think that” she exclaimed and when I didn’t reply, she simply went “you will be an excellent father Kier I promise” then leant down to kiss me, before resuming her earlier position. My arm slipped round her, and my hand ended up resting on her belly were our child was starting to grow, and would continue to do so for the next nine months. We stayed like that, all cuddled together until we eventually fell asleep, my insecurities haven gotten that little bit smaller than they had been before.

***Helen P.O.V***

I’d had one of those days in which I’d been both productive and highly annoyed at the same time by people’s stupidity and I was just looking forward to going home and be with my wife. I’d been researching an article I was going to write, on people’s views on homophobia as a hate crime, and it and angered me on some people’s backwards views on the LGBTQ+ community, but I guess that’s why I did what I did, to report on and highlight such things and hopefully make a difference in the world. Aline had been at home doing…well whatever it was that she did. I don’t think Aline knew what she did, but I loved her regardless. She would alternate between making sculptures (I was often the inspiration, not that I was complaining) and writing a collection of philosophical essays she planned to turn into a book. I was one of a select minority that knew of the book. Her current essay was on her views and theories in regarding being in love, and what it was.

Coming through the door, I called out that I was home, and when there wasn’t a reply, I had a feeling something was wrong. The reason Aline didn’t really discuss her essays was because she’d have regular sessions of doubting herself and thinking her work was horrific. I had seen a number of these moments and I hated seeing her so upset. Going upstairs and into our bedroom, I found Aline curled up on the bed crying. Dumping my bag on the floor, I climbed onto the bed behind Aline, and held her close to me. “Baby what happened” I said, rubbing my thumb across her knuckles. “I can’t do it. Everything I write is awful” Aline informed me, and I gave her a comforting squeeze before replying. 

“You are brilliant baby, and everything you produce it either a piece of genius or a work of beauty, just like you. You can do this I know you can, because you can do anything, I believe in you” I said and I meant every word I said, and would keep saying it until she believed me. She turned so she was facing me, and looked at me with watery eyes. “What did I do to deserve you?” she asked, lacing her hands through my blonde curls. I kissed her then going “by being the goddess that you are” which made her laugh. “Tell me something good” she whispered, and that’s when I remembered a phone call I’d had with Jules earlier in the day when he was on his lunch break.

“Jules called me earlier. He wanted to know what your organization skills were like” I said and the confusion on Aline’s face was obvious so I continued talking. “He asked because he wanted to know if you would consider helping them plan their wedding day” I said, and Aline’s confusion immediately turned to excitement. She let out an excited squeal and grabbed her phone, informing me that she was going to message Jules and agree to help organise the wedding. She was half way through her text when she stopped and looked at me going “but you’re his actual sister, why didn’t he ask you to help organise. I sat up and looked at her going “because Emma wants me to give her away” I said, and Aline’s jaw dropped open. 

“Well, as you know Emma’s parents dies around the same time our Dad did, and she became even more a part of our family. She sees me as an older sister, and that’s why she wants me to walk her down the aisle” I explained, and Aline smiled. Sending her text, she leant against me going “I’m glad she chose you” and I smiled. “So am I. I cried when Jules told me, I hadn’t realised Emma thought so highly of me. Anyway I always thought she would walk herself down the aisle” I said, and Aline looked at me, a small frown on her face. “Well of course she thinks highly of you, how could she not? You are an incredible woman and you care so much about all of them” Aline insisted. “What did I do to deserve you?” I asked before kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

***Diego P.O.V***

It was the end of another long day at work, and like always, I didn’t want to go home. I was a Forensic Scientist for the Police Force, which I loved, and despite everything I saw, it was the only thing that kept me sane in my mess of a life. I found myself watching the Blackthorn twins Ty and Livvy as they prepared to go home for the day. Livvy was animatedly talking to Ty, and Ty was invested in listening to what his sister was saying. The sight make my heart ache slightly, as it reminded me of days gone by, when I still lived in Mexico. Life had been simpler then, and I was close to the people that were important to me, but things had gone very wrong, very quickly. Cristina, who I had been in a relationship with and hoped to marry had suddenly left one night, saying that she had gone to England to get away from things.

My brother Jaime had left a few weeks later once he had finished school and no one had seen him for four years, when he attended University (and had found himself befriending and later living with Ty and Livvy’s younger sister Drusilla). I was convinced he had joined the Illuminate as, despite everyone’s questioning, Jaime hadn’t said where he had been, leaving us to create our own theories. Cristina had gotten a job at the Alicante Institute, made a new circle of friends and had even gotten married to the twins brother Mark, and to someone called Kieran. Seeing them make her happy in a way that I couldn’t broke my heart. So seeing the twins clearly being close as siblings should, and having the links to the people I loved broke my heart. I was trying to repair my relationship with Jaime, but Cristina had essentially cut me out, not wanting to open up old hurt. I had tried when I too, had come to England but to no success.

Not only my problems with Jaime and Cristina, I also had to deal with Zara Dearborn. Zara was a Politian, and unfortunately like so many in her profession, she was evil. We had met through a mutual friend, and she had latched onto me like a leech. Apparently she had been trying for some time to get involved with an organisation called “The Seelie Court” which my own family had links to. Due to it’s secretive nature, it had gained a bit of a negative and untrue reputation. Zara had gotten it into her tiny head that by associating herself she would gain even more power which would propel her career. She had learned of my family’s link to the organisation and tried to use me to help gain access. I knew no good would come of her joining, and she would actually give truth to its reputation and would use it for selfish reasons.

I’d lied, I had told her that only members of certain families could become members, and to my horror, that had only made the entire situation so much worse. She had put me into an impossible situation by blackmailing me: marry her and provide her access to “The Seelie Court” or go to the press and have them run a story on how my family was associated with this “terrible organisation” which would not only cause problems for me, but to my family. Knowing I couldn’t allow that to happen, I took the only option I had and I agreed to marry Zara, and I hated it. But it wasn’t just Zara’s horrific political views and her hold over me that meant that she was an awful person, but the fact she had an old vendetta against Emma Carstairs, and Julian Blackthorn, meaning she wanted revenge, and was willing to ruin their careers and the school they worked at.

Zara, Emma and Julian had all gone to the same school, and to no one’s surprise she had been a horrible person even then. When Zara had been getting big in the political world and had being campaigning for people’s votes, Emma and Julian had gone to the press, and with Julian’s sister Helen being a journalist, they had exposed her for the racist homophobe that she was, ruining her campaign and every one since as interviewers insisted on continuously bringing it up. It had massively affected her and I don’t think she had it in her to forgive them. Since I had been with Zara, I had often heard her talk with those she worked with on how she planned on bringing them down, the way they had with her. Although she hadn’t acted on her words, I knew the sort of thing she was capable of.

I’d tried to warn them. I’d dropped a few subtle hints with Ty and Livvy but because everything I had said was so vague and just a bit strange with no context, and because I wasn’t very close with either of them, they just walked off having given me a funny look. Whilst visiting my brother, I tried to give my warnings to Dru, who had the same reaction as both Livvy and Ty. I didn’t know how to be more up front with my warnings without making it sound like a threat. There had been once when, totally by accident, I had been visiting Jaime the same day Cristina and Mark (Kieran had been at work) had been visiting Dru. I tried to tell them, to warn them of Zara’s threats for Emma and Julian, but to no such luck.  
“And where is Zara dear?” Cristina had asked, and her hurt in her voice was obvious, not that I blamed her at all. “I came when I knew she was busy. She thinks I should cut ties and, in her words, associate myself with a better mix of people. I reminded her that Jaime is my brother and families don’t just cut each other out” I said, causing Cristina to raise an eyebrow. We were saved then by Dru, who had entered the room. Mark and Cristina were taking her out for lunch and suddenly seemed all too eager to leave, much to Dru’s confusion. I didn’t know what else to do and I hoped to think of something before Zara actually did something, as I don’t know if I could deal with the fact that I had known, and hadn’t done more to prevent it. Little did I know what would happen just a couple of months later.

***Mark P.O.V***

Since Cristina had announced her pregnancy, we had been living in something of a bubble, which was full of ups and downs. The low points included helping Cristina with morning sickness and supporting Kieran when he had moments of weakness and convinced himself that he would be a terrible father, just like his own father had been. But there were also the times we were elated at the thought that we were going to have a child, that we were going to become parents. Cristina had confided in Emma about the pregnancy, and if her excited texts were anything to go by, she was happy for us. Having spoken to both Kieran and Cristina, I decided to tell Helen, and then wait until Cristina was three months pregnant to tell everyone else.

I had asked to meet Helen in “Sophie’s Scones” for lunch, saying that I had some news to tell her. As it turned out, Helen admitted that she too, had news to tell me. I arrived to see Helen had already arrived, and once the greetings and hugs were done, and our food was ordered, we set about telling our news. “You first Mark” Helen said, taking a sip of coffee. “Cristina and Kieran have recently been trying for a baby” I informed my sister, causing her to put her mug down, raise an eyebrow and lean forward. I could tell she could tell where the conversation was going. “Well a few days ago, she realised that her period was late so she took a pregnancy test and it came back positive” I said, and Helen’s face lit up in a huge grin.

“You mean…” she said, her brain needing me to say the words out loud, needing to hear the words confirmed. “She’s pregnant, she’s going to have a baby. Helen, you’re going to be an Aunt” I said. Helen came round the table and pulled me into a tight hug. “Oh Mark I’m so happy for you. You’ll all make wonderful parents” she informed me, then sat down, taking my hands in hers. “Oh I’m so thrilled for you all. Does anyone else know?” she asked. “Cristina told Emma, and I’ve told you, but we are going to wait to tell everyone else” I said, causing Helen to give my hands a quick squeeze. “Speaking of Emma, I guess now would be a good time to share my own news” Helen said. Taking a deep breath, Helen looked at me and went “she wants me to walk her down the aisle at their wedding”.

This time, it was me who instigated the hug. I knew from her face just how much this meant to my sister, to have been asked to do this. “Given, like us, her parents are dead, I assumed she would walk herself down the aisle so it took me by surprise that she’d asked me to give her away” she said. I shook my head at Helen. She had no idea just how much she meant to people. “I’m not surprised at all. You’ve always been like an older sister to Emma, even before our parents died. It’s obvious she loves you as family, and you return her feelings of a sisterly love. It’s right that she’s asked you. I’m happy for you both” I said, squeezing Helen’s hand. We spent the rest of the lunch discussing our news with each other, and were genuinely just so happy at everything that had happened.

Once we had finished, and had paid, Helen linked her arm with mine, and insisted that she brought something for the child. “I have to take you with me, I can’t tell Aline, it’s not my news to share” she informed me, and I knew that, as much as she’d want to tell Aline the news of the child, she’d respect that we wanted to wait wanted to be the ones to share the news, so wouldn’t say something. I think there would be a part of Helen hat would enjoy knowing some big news that Aline didn’t know, even if this feeling wouldn’t last longer than a few weeks. After some looking around, Helen decided on a toy owl for the child, saying that “I hope the child grows to be wise like their parents” which made me smile. 

 

***Cecily P.O.V***  
I knew I needed to tell Tessa what Jessamine had told me and Izzy about Nate, that he was only interested in Jessamine so he could get access to her inheritance, and use the money to bring down Tessa for her apparent interference in his gambling when they were younger. Jessamine also seemed to be under the impression that Nate not only seemed to have some powerful friends on his side (she knew about Axel Mortmain but suspected there were more) but would potentially go after the people that meant something to Tessa, including my brother, and there was no way I could allow that to happen. The group I had grown up with had all suffered enough as it was, and I would not allow there to be even more pain. 

Will had run away from our home in Wales to London, believing that there was a threat over his head that those who he loved would die. Our older sister Ella had died the day after this had happened (she’d been killed in an unrelated hit and run accident, but Will hadn’t known at the time, so it had been enough to convince him the threat was real) and had fled during the night. Jem had been ill, with what everyone had thought had been an incurable illness, and they didn’t think he had much longer left to live, but thanks to a medical trial, he had been cured. Tessa had grown up in poverty and had left her home in America to move to England with the hope of improving her chance in life. Sophie had been assaulted in a previous job and had been left with a scar down her face. 

Charlotte had face a lot of sexist challenges, with people assuming that because she was a woman, she lacked the “necessary leadership skills” and was constantly having to prove herself. Her husband Henry built robots and had been paralysed when one of his robotic experiments had gone wrong and had exploded. He had gone paralysed from the waist down and had to use a wheelchair. Gabriel and Gideon had lost their mother when they had been young, had to live under the shadow and reputation from their father, who was a far from being “a good man” as you could get. No, I would allow for these people to go through any more pain.

I also knew that telling Tessa the information I had about her brother would require tact, so I decided to call my brother, who had married Tessa. When I had first met Tessa, she had told me about her past and about her brother, and I got the impression that there was a strained relationship and that Nate was a difficult topic for her to discuss. I personally hadn’t heard her speak of him again since that initial conversation, so I had no idea how she would react to me bringing up her brother again. When Will answered his phone, I decided to get straight to my point. “Will I need your help” I informed him, and I could hear him shift his position. I rarely called my brother for help so when I did he knew it was important. “What do you need Cece?” was all Will said, and I took a deep breath, trying to find the right words to explain myself.

“I need to know how Tessa would react if I brought her brother up. I need to tell her something important about him” I said. As much as I wanted to tell Will, I knew that Tessa should be the first person to know and who was told afterwards, and how they were told, should be decided by Tessa herself. “I assume this is important enough that you want to Tessa yourself directly?” Will asked, trying to assess the situation. I confirmed that it was, and there was a slight pause with Will thinking of his response to my request. “Take her somewhere private, where it’s just you two together. Explain that what you have to say might be something she doesn’t want to hear but you feel she needs to know and tell her what you must, then follow her lead. Nate is a difficult topic for her but not to the point where she’ll shut down a conversation about him if it’s important” Will told me. I thanked him for his help, and ended the call, allowing him to return to the book he was currently writing.

I sent Tessa a message asking for her to meet me after she finished work, and thankfully she agreed. I said I would pick her up and then drop her home when we finished talking. Pulling into the school car park, I didn’t have to wait long for Tessa to arrive. Kissing Jem goodbye, she slipped into my car and looked at me. “What’s going on Cecily?” she asked me and I could see the confusion in her eyes. I really didn’t want to do this but I knew it was something I needed to do. “Let’s wait until we get out of here” I said, and Tessa nodded in agreement. I drove for a few minutes then started talking. “Are you ok if I told you something of a delicate nature?” I asked and Tessa nodded slowly. “I was having a girls night with Izzy and Jessamine, and Jessamine told us something and you need to know” I started.

“Apparently Jessamine has been in a relationship with Nate for some time. Izzy and I had absolutely no idea, and were under the impression she was single. Anyway, things had initially been really good within the relationship, but things started to change. Nate would spend more time working and less time with Jessamine, and she had the impression he cared more about his earnings than her. One night, she overheard Nate talking to a friend of his, an Axel Mortmain. Nate admitted that he was only interested in Jessamine because of her inheritance and plans to use it to get revenge on you for getting involved with his gambling. She said she believes he has powerful friends because of his job and she wouldn’t put it past him to go after those that are important to you as well” I said, and dared to glance at Tessa.

Tessa herself had gone very pale and seemed to be trying to collect herself. I didn’t say anything for fear of upsetting her even more, and knew she needed time to think. “I knew Nate didn’t like that I had tried to act with his addiction, but I didn’t realise that it had gone as deep as it has but to be honest I’m not surprised and I’m glad you told me Cece. Does Jessamine know what Nate plans to do?” she asked, and I shook my head. “I’ve told you everything Jessamine knows but given the fact he’s an accountant I would give an educated guess that he might do something financial” I said, and Tessa nodded going “well that makes sense”. We talked a little more before I dropped Tessa home. Right now she had received some huge news and she needed to support of Jem and Will right now and I did not want to deprive her of that. “You’ll let me know if Jessamine hears anything else won’t you?” she asked and I confirmed that she’d be the first person I would tell if she did” which Tessa seemed to be happy with.


	8. Chapter 8

***Gideon P.O.V***

The relationship my siblings and I had had with our father had dramatically changed over the years. We had lost our mother when we were young, meaning that for most of our lives, our father had been the only parent we had really known. Where Gabriel and I had been old enough to have at least a few memories of our mother, our younger sister Tatiana had been too young to remember her. Tatiana had always been jealous of Gabriel and I for the fact we could remember our mother, and she could not. We had been fairly isolated during our childhood, with our father sending us off to an elite boarding school for our education. 

As our only parent for the majority of our lives, Benedict Lightwood was able to fill our heads with whatever he pleased without anyone really there to contradict him. He believed that our family was better than a lot most of society were beneath us. We were white, upper class and wealthy and anyone who did not fit into that category was considered scum, and being children, we believed it all. Father also made us believe that, given our social status we were above the law, that we could do whatever we pleased and would face no consequence. We’d grown up seeing him ignore the rules of society to we believed him.

Being the oldest son, I spent a lot of time with our father as a child, with him filling my head with his delusions of superiority. That meant that my younger siblings spent a lot of time on their own, not that we were given much freedom. Father expected us to have high expectations, and achieve the best grades we could at school, having to live up to our families standards. I worked hard but yet had no idea what I wanted to do as a career, whereas both Gabriel and Tatiana had already planned their lives out. Gabriel planned to become a Politian, and Tatiana planned to study Classics, meet and marry a wealthy man and have children, which is exactly what she went and did. 

It was only when I took a gap year, and spent a year living in Madrid did I realise just how wrong my father’s views were, and subsequently how I needed to change my view on society. I learnt more in that one year in Spain than I had done on my eighteen years previously, and I was reluctant to leave when my gap year was over. I returned to England, and decided to train as a Spanish Teacher, and later got a job at the Alicante Institute. I tried to save my siblings from my Father’s grip.

Since I had left for Spain, and had started distancing myself from my family, my father had turned his attention to Gabriel, meaning that I had a harder time convincing that our father’s view was wrong and that Gabriel shouldn’t listen to our father and his lies. It was a particularly unfortunate set of events that made Gabriel see sense and distance himself from our father. I had received a call from Gabriel saying he was at the hospital with our father, who had been admitted after collapsing at work. We were informed that our father had AIDS, and he had had it for years. It was believed that he had infected our mother with it, and on realising, she had taken her own life.

He had started working for an Axel Mortmain, who put our father under the impression that he had a cure for the illness, but he had to do his dirty work to be able to receive this cure, despite the fact that it didn’t exist. It was then Gabriel joined me and distance himself from his father, and focused on his career. It was shortly after this separation he met Cecily Herondale and the pair started dating. I myself was happily in a relationship with Sophie Collins and we were planning our wedding. But ever since the truth came out about our fathers condition, there was something that did not make sense to me so I began to do some research in my free time, which brings us to now.

My father had worked in pharmaceuticals, and the development of medication. In his desperation to find a cure, he spent all his working hours looking into a cure for AIDS. Despite having strict guidelines and protocols he had to follow in his line of work, I learnt that my father’s desperation to be rid of the condition, and delusion that he was untouchable from the law, he had completely disregarded these guidelines and protocols, and had even gone as far as to test on himself, which had caused the collapse that had sent him to the hospital. Knowing that I could not sit quietly on this information, and with the support from my now wife, I went to confront my father, saying that unless he got his work together, I would expose him to the press. 

I was fortunate that I had become quite good friends with the Blackthorn brothers Julian and Mark at work, whose sister Helen worked as a journalist. It would be very easy for me to carry out my threat out if I needed to. Arriving at the mansion that I had grown up in sent chills down my spine. I hadn’t returned to this house since I had moved all my stuff out at nineteen, shortly after I had returned from Spain, and vowing that I would never return. I had always arranged to meet my siblings at a neutral spot when I wished to see them. Taking a deep breath, and going through my words I had prepared on the way here, I got out the care and rang the doorbell. This was it, and little did I know how badly this conversation would go.

My father opened the door, and I was momentarily taken aback by how much he looked since I had seen him at the hospital several years before. “Father I need to talk with you, and I won’t leave until I do so it’s just easier to let me in and get this all over with” I informed him with a force in my voice that showed I was not to be messed with, a voice I had developed from having a politician as a brother and several years as a teacher. Standing aside, Benedict let me in, and then led me into the front room, and poured us both a glass of whiskey. I did not accept the glass when he handed it to me. I wanted nothing from the man standing in front of me. 

“What could be so important that it brings you crawling back here and demanding entrance?” he asked, sitting in the chair opposite me. I could tell that the house had not been as well looked after in several years, not that I was surprised or going to say anything. “I know why you collapsed and ended up in hospital the day Gabriel and I learnt that you were ill” I informed him, and the only reaction I got was a raised eyebrow. “I know that you have been trying to find a cure for AIDS, and that you have not been following the correct procedure that you should have been. I know that you were testing possible medications on yourself and it was during one of these trials that you collapsed and Gabriel and I learnt the truth” I said.

Both Gabriel and I had tried telling Tatiana but she had refused to listen to us. She had told us that she had been deprived of knowing her mother, whilst Gabriel and I had had the luxury of knowing her and now we were trying to take our father from her, who had always been closer to us, as his sons, than he had been with her as his daughter. She had cut all contact with us and refused to acknowledge either of us or the people who associated themselves with us. “What do you expect to do with this information?” my father asked, not seeming at all bothered that I had told him what I had. 

“If you don’t sort your act out, and actually follow the rules that your profession dictates, and acting like either some sort of god or mad scientist, I shall go to the press and expose you. I have contacts and it would be easy for me to do so. And if I did you would be ruined. You would be unemployed and no one else would hire you and the reputation that you have spent your life building will come tumbling down around your ears” I informed him, playing what I thought was a winning card, but there was something about his reaction that unnerved me and made me think that he knew something that I did not.

Having finished my speech, my father did something I had not been expecting. He laughed at my words as though I had told a funny joke. “Gideon you fool. You seriously think you can threated me? You aren’t the only person with contacts. I myself have several contacts who will help me bring you and your brother and all those you care about to your knees. If you use your contact Gideon then I shall use mine. You remain silent then I will not feel the need to act. I assume that you understand what I am telling you” he said and I felt sick. If it was just me he was threatening then I could live with the consequences but I could not watch those I cared about suffer knowing it was at the result of something I had done. I didn’t say anything as I left, but I knew that he knew I wasn’t going to act on my threat. 

***Livvy P.O.V***

I’d had a long day at work and I was exhausted so it was nice to be able to just lie on the sofa and with Max cuddling and watching a movie that didn’t require too much thinking. He’d even ordered in a couple of pizzas so they were ready when I arrived. Max was far too good for me and I knew it. Max had come from a wealthy family of high achievers whereas I had come from a large family that could only be described as an organised chaos. His Dad was a successful lawyer who had worked on some of the biggest court cases from the last ten years and his mother was a well-respected civil servant. Then there were Max’s three older siblings. Alec was the social worker who’d set up the school two of my brothers worked at. Then there was Jace, a personal trainer who looked like a Greek god, and Izzy, a fashion designer who always looked stunning. Max himself was an animator and was gaining a name for himself.

It was a far cry from my work as a Forensic Computer Analyst for the police. I’d actually helped provide evidence for some of his Dad’s court cases, which I always found a little bit weird. Max was a year younger than me and given our closeness in age, we had been friends growing up. We became closer when Kit had come along as it meant I didn’t have to worry about Ty as much. Although Ty and Max got on well, and we hung out a lot, Max was always closer to me than Ty, meaning that I had to split my time between the pair. But then Kit arrived and bonded with Ty. I liked Kit a lot, but he was to Ty what Max was to me and they later developed a relationship, meaning that they did stuff together alone, so I started spending time with Max. He had recently admitted he had feelings for me and we had started dating. 

As a child, Max’s Dad Robert had always scared me, and I had been around during a rough period during the family’s life. Alec had come out as gay, and where his siblings and friends were really chill about, seeing that he was still the same old Alec he had been before he’d come out, but his parents hadn’t seen that. He’d gone off to University and told not to visit home, meaning Max, Izzy, and Jace went to visit Alec, which caused problems between children and parents. I had seen how much it had hurt Max to see how his family had fallen apart over the fact his parents had conservative views and strange priorities. To make things works, a past affair his Dad had had was brought up and his parents had divorced. Max had spent a lot of time at mine during this, because despite the chaos of my family, it made him feel normal. 

Eventually things had started better. His parent’s relationship actually improved after the divorce as they didn’t have to pretend anything and the past had finally been let go. They were also working on improving the relationship they had with their children, in particular Alec. They also tried to get to know the people their children were in relationships with, so I often got invited to family dinners and the Lightwoods meaning that I had to see Robert Lightwood out of work. Having known him growing up, and knowing him as the Dad of the guy I was dating certainly made working with him weird. 

“Diego was odd at work again today” I told Max once the film was over. I worked with a distant cousin of Cristina’s at work, and as soon as Diego had realised one of my brothers had married Cristina, and that I knew both Jules and Emma, he’d been making weird comments to both Ty and I that were really vague. I’d been keeping Max up to date with all these comments, knowing Ty was doing the same with Kit. They were the only two we had told. “What did he say?” Max asked, playing with a strand of my hair. “He wanted me to tell Jules and Emma to leave the past in the past” I said. I’d never liked Diego since learning that he had hurt Cristina, so didn’t pay much attention to what he said. There was a pause before Max replied.

“Do you think he’s trying to warn you about something? This isn’t the first time he’s made a comment to you about Jules and Emma. He can’t just turn up at your house and say something, partly because that might come off wrong, like he’s making a threat, and maybe the thing he’s trying to warn against wouldn’t allow it, so he is making comments to you and Ty at work, knowing you guys are smart and would work out that he’s trying to tell you something” and my brain seemed to go into over drive. All of Diego’s comments had been about Emma and Jules and alternated between them being careful and keeping the past behind them. But what part of the past did he want them to keep quiet? Initially I thought it was about Cristina. Emma had been furious that he had hurt her and had said if she ever saw him he’d be in trouble, but that would not explain it.

But then something occurred to me. Jules and Emma, had worked with Helen to write a major article about Zara Dearborn exposing her as a racist homophobe. A few months ago Diego had announced his engagement to Zara, but hadn’t seemed all too happy about it. If Diego was engaged to Zara, he probably spent a lot of time with her, and maybe she had said something about Jules and Emma, which was why he had been making comments to me and Ty. I told Max and I could see my own horror reflected on his face. “What should I do?” I asked Max, chewing on my lip.

“Tell Ty, so you are both really listening to what he says. It might also be worth actually talking to him as well, somewhere private. I’d also call Jules and Emma. Clearly the threat of Zara is big enough for Diego to want to warn you, but feels like he can’t be too direct” and I nodded, trying to calm myself down. Max pulled me into a hug going “It’ll be ok Livs. You and your family has already been through so much and is stronger than the threat of Zara Dearborn, who is nothing but a pathetic coward” he said. I nodded, knowing it was true. Picking up my phone, I made some phone calls to two of my brothers.

***Alec P.O.V***

It was a couple of weeks after my evening with Magnus, and things were still going well between us. Work had prevented us from meeting up again, despite the fact he had both wanted to, meaning we had kept to texts and phones calls. I hadn’t really had much luck on the dating front, mainly because I was too awkward around guys I found attractive, and the demons from my past kept coming back. I would remember how my parents had reacted to me simply telling them I was gay, so I had no idea how they would react to finding out that I was dating a guy. But with Magnus, things felt different. I had felt comfortable enough to talk about my family, both my siblings and my parents, and that Magnus was worth the potential risk of bringing him home and introducing him to my parents as my boyfriend.

On this particular day, I had gone to the gym with Jace to work out. It was something we would do as bonding time, and for Jace to prove he was better at something than I was. Not that I minded. He’d found out from Izzy about my visiting Magnus and he’d tried asking me about it but I had deflected all of his questions. I was still trying to work out what was going on with Magnus before saying anything and putting a label on whatever was going on between us and jinxing it. Once we had finished our work out, showered and changed, we made our way to Izzy’s to meet her and Max for a “sibling day”. We’d always been close growing up, and none of us wanted to lose that so we would have sibling days where we met up, no parents or partners and just spent some quality time together.

We arrived at Izzy’s to find that Max had already arrived. Once Jace and I had made ourselves comfortable, Izzy looked at me with a grin that made me scared and asked “so how was your date with Magnus? You can’t avoid the topic forever Alexander” she said. Max sat up at this comment and looked at me with wide eyes, then looked at our sister. “Alec had a date?” he asked with a mixture of surprise and excitement on his face. That’s how bad my love life was, that it became such a big thing the second anything seemed like it might happen. When Izzy had confirmed that yes, I had been on a date, Max started chanting “Alec had a date” which only caused me to throw a cushion at his head.

Knowing that they wouldn’t let the topic drop until I told them, I shrugged going “there isn’t much to say. I went to his place, we had some cocktails, we talked and we listened to music” I said. Jace, Izzy and Max all leaned forward with such synchronisation it almost looked rehearsed. “You have to give us more than two sentences Alec. What cocktails? Did he make them? What’s his place like? What did you talk about? Does he have good taste in music? Did you dance?” Jace said, and I rubbed my face with my hands. This was going to be a very long conversation I could tell. They wanted details and would not stop until they had gotten every single one.

I said that he lived in a loft, and one of his friends Lily Chen was an interior designer and had helped decorate it. Izzy had gotten very excited by that, saying Lily was amazing and had amazing taste. I informed them that Magnus had made all the cocktails himself and they were all really tasty. Once I had explained that we had talked about what had parents had done when I had come out (out of respect to Magnus, I didn’t mention his own story) I had gotten a hug from Izzy. They had laughed at some of our conversation topics once we’d had a few cocktails. “He’s fluent Spanish so some of the songs he had on his playlist were Spanish ones. He got me dancing to one of them despite the fact I told him I couldn’t dance” I dance.

Jace gave me a really funny look before going “why do I think that this dancing was more than just drunk dad dancing?” he asked and I blushed like a tomato. I stared at my lap, hoping that they would drop the topic but they just stared at me until I went “we might have had our arms around each other and were going around in circles” which made them smile. “You like him I can tell” Max said and the other two nodded in agreement. I shrugged then going “yeah bit I’m scared, like this is all too good to be true. He’s just, I don’t know like he could do better than me. I’m scared he will realise this and leave me” I confessed. My siblings just looked personally offended at my admission. 

“Alec you are good enough for any man, even Magnus Bane. Yes, he could probably have his pick on anyone but there is something about you that has caught his attention, something that has made him interested. Remember that Alec” Izzy said, and instigated a huge family cuddle. Izzy was right of course, Magnus would have met loads of people given his job given his job but despite that, he’d decided to give me a chance. I just had to believe in myself a bit more, which unfortunately wasn’t something I was all that good at.


	9. Chapter 9

***Ty P.O.V***

It was my day off, meaning that I got to spend the day at home with Kit and Ruby. Ruby was still slowly getting used to the house, and to the people who came round frequently, which made me happy given how anxious she had been when we had found her and I had brought her home that first day. She’d loved the toys we had brought her and for going for long walks round our local park. I don’t think she had been out much with her previous owners meaning that she was still exploring the world every time she went outside. Whilst I was at home, Kit still had a few things he had to do for work, meaning that he spent a couple of hours in his office working at his laptop. Kit often said that I worked a lot, but despite that he still worked hard himself. 

Lit Kit, his father had run a business but wasn’t always the most honest, and often did some shady work with criminals. He had gained secrets and that had given him power, and no one knew who he would stab in the back next. He often made deals with powerful gang members and when he failed to keep his end of a bargain with a particularly violent gang, several members had gone to his house and had murdered him in front of Kit, to “deal with him” and to set a clear example. Kit had not wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps, despite going into the sane line of work. He’d separated himself from the criminals his father had worked with and those that had had dealing with him. He’d been honest and open about what he did, and had regained some of the respect that had been lost by simply being the son of “rook the crook” and I was so proud of him for that.

Where Jonny had always taken from those around him, Kit gave back. He raised money for local charities and allowed people to complete work experience with him, regardless of their abilities. I was very proud of him and had seen him evolve from an angry and traumatised teenager to a mature and responsible adult. I saw how hard he worked so when he eventually came out of his office saying that he was done for the day, I couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. “Will you walk Ruby with me?” I asked from my position on the floor, where I had been playing with the dog in question. Kit nodded, saying that he’d wanted to change first, allowing me time to get my shoes on and get Ruby ready for her walk, which she seemed very happy about.

The walk we did wasn’t a particularly long one. It was more to just to get us out the out and for Ruby to run about and use up some of the energy that she had. Kit and I just walked in a comfortable silence. That’s what I loved about Kit, he never pressured me into a conversation if I didn’t want it. I was just enjoying being outside and being in his company. When we returned home, I was surprised to see Livvy and Max waiting outside our house. Livvy had been working from home today, rather than being in the office, and Max, like Kit, often worked at home anyway. “Livs what’s the matter?” I asked knowing that my sister wouldn’t just appear at ours unannounced unless there was an issue. Livvy just looked around before going “Can we wait till we are inside before talking about it?” which made me realise that it really must be quite a big thing if she didn’t even want to give any indication whatsoever about what was going on in the middle of the street.

Opening the door, the four of us and Ruby walked in, and once we were all seated in in the living room, Livvy took Max’s hand, took a deep breath and started talking. “You know how perfect Diego has been making weird comments to us at work?” she started, and both Kit and I nodded. I’d often come home and told Kit that since Diego had realised who we were related to, he’d been making odd comments to me and Livvy which was how he knew what Livvy had meant. “Well I was talking to Max about them and he realised something” she continued, causing me to lean forwards. “He thinks Diego might be warning us about something, or more specifically trying to warn us to warn Jules and Emma” she explained, causing me to frown slightly. “Why doesn’t he just tell us outright?” I asked. I didn’t like it when people tried to tell you something but didn’t actually tell you the thing they wanted to say.

“Max and I think that someone might have some kind of threat over him, and if it was found out that he’d explicitly told us something he shouldn’t, then something bad might happen. But he doesn’t want to say nothing so he’s made his comments in the hope we would work it out” she said, and I realised that it all made sense and that I was annoyed that I hadn’t worked it out earlier. “Who do you think is threatening him?” I asked. Sure there were people who didn’t like Diego for him being too perfect, and our family was holding a grudge for what he did to Cristina, but he didn’t seem the sort of person to have people threatening him. “Zara Dearborn” Livvy said, causing me to sit upright. “His fiancé?” Kit asked, the confusion in both his voice and on his face.

I’d come home one day and had told Kit of Diego’s engagement to Zara announcement and Kit had been baffled. “Who would want to marry such an awful person?” he’d asked and I didn’t have an answer. If she had some sort of threat over him, it would explain both the engagement to such an evil woman and why he didn’t looked thrilled about it when he had told everyone at work. It was entirely different to how Jules and Emma had been when they had made their own announcement. “Yes, that Zara Dearborn. We all know the sort of person she is and given she is a politician and has power, she probably has means to threaten whoever she wants with enough force behind it, that even the likes of Diego will bend to her will” Livvy said. 

“But she’s been losing power since Jules, Emma and Helen released that exposing newspaper article about her” Kit said, and suddenly the realisation hit both Kit and I at the same time. Diego had been trying to warn us that Zara wanted revenge on Jules and Emma for exposing her as a racist homophobe which had had damaging consequences in her battle for political power, but she still had enough to mean that he couldn’t outright tell us, should the information that he had done so get back to her that he had and she would carry out whatever threat she had over him. “Have you told Jules and Emma?” I asked and Livvy shook her head. “Livvy wanted to call them in warning, but we thought it best to discuss the matter with you, and to get your thoughts on it. To see if you agreed. No point worrying them unnecessarily if we’ve jumped to the wrong conclusion” Max said, which made sense.

“No it definitely makes sense and I’m annoyed that we didn’t work it out earlier. But we still need to work out the hold Zara has on Diego and what she plans to do to Jules and Emma that was so bad that Diego was potentially risking something to warn us” I said, and the other three nodded in agreement. “I’m going to see if I can talk to him in private at work, even if I can’t get him to tell us anything new, I can at least let him know we’ve finally understood the nature of his comments” Livvy said and I agreed. It was probably best that Livvy was left in charge of that conversation. For the next hour, we discussed possible theories about the situation, all of them as impossible as the next, before Max and Livvy left. We agreed to wait until Livvy had spoken to Diego before talking to Jules and Emma about what we knew, and I just hoped that it wasn’t too late. 

***Cristina P.O.V***

It had been a month since I had learned of my pregnancy and life was just all over the place. The only people close to us who knew were Emma, Helen, and Charlotte, who I had to tell considering she was my manager at work. The morning sickness was horrible and it upset me to see how scared Kieran would get that he would end up just like his own father had been but we did have some really sweet moments as well. Both Kieran and Mark had really started fussing over me and making sure that I was OK, and Kieran had promised to come with me to all my pregnancy appointments. Mark hadn’t objected, going “you’re the biological father Kier, its only right that you get to see how your child is doing” which had made us all slightly emotional. We’d also seen an increase in cuddle sandwiches with the boys cuddling me, which was lovely. 

I’d recently started craving a specific type of sushi from a specific shop across from town. I’d had to check that I could still eat it, and because the type I wanted fit all the requirements, I was delighted that I could still eat it whilst being pregnant. Mark and Kieran had found themselves being sent across town to by me the sushi I craved, and neither of them complained in the slightest. I was so incredibly lucky to have them in my life and with me on the pregnancy journey. Both Emma and Helen had also made the habit of asking how I was doing and if I needed anything which I found really sweet of them.

Not wanting to leave everything to the last minute when I would be heavily pregnant, we had decided to start early and do a few things every months so that we could actually be prepared and enjoy the entire pregnancy. I had decided that I wanted to find out the gender of the baby was born and the boys were incredibly supportive of the choice. I’d even started to refer to the baby as Junior, and the boys had started to pick this habit up which I thought was really sweet. But I knew that once that once the child was born, they would need to be given an actual name and we could not be continually called Junior. I sat down with Mark and Kieran and we talked about possible names until we had both a girl’s name and a boy’s name so we were ready, regardless of the gender. 

After a lot of discussion, we settled with Amelia Rose Blackthorn should I give birth to a girl and Jordan Arthur Blackthorn should I give birth to a boy. Suddenly having a name for the life growing inside made it very real, that this was actually happening. “We’re actually going to be a proper family” Kieran had said, and seemed slightly in awe of this realisation, and I gave his hand a quick squeeze. “Yes Kier we are” I said softly. I could see on his face just how much this meant to him, having not really gotten on with his own family whilst he had been growing up, which was how he had ended up in the wrong crowd Mark had, where they had met. It had been Kieran making Mark see how it was so special that it was that he had a supportive family and had subsequently gotten them both out.

Even so early on in the pregnancy, I had found that I was resting my hand over where our child was growing, even though I didn’t even have a bump yet. Kieran was also resting his hand there every time we cuddled which made me melt against him. I couldn’t actually wait to be able to have a bump and feel our child kicking and moving inside of me. And even more than that I wanted the boys to feel their child kick so they could have some kind of link to them. I knew just how much it would mean to both of them, especially Kieran, to be able to feel the child that he had fathered.

***Jules P.O.V***

Emma and I had already made a start on planning our wedding, and every time we sat down to make some plans, I couldn’t believe I was l lucky enough to sit down with Emma, who was now my fiancé and plan our wedding. We’d decided on what roles we wanted for people, and thankfully they had all accepted them when we had asked. Cristina had agreed to be Emma’s maid of honour and Mark had accepted the role of being my best man. Both Aline and Ty had agreed to help us plan the wedding. Helen would be walking Emma down the aisle with both Dru and Livvy acting as the brides maids. We’d decided that we wanted Tavvy to carry the rings in, and hand them over to Mark at the appropriate time. 

We’d also decided on a guest list which included a lot of our friends and people we worked with, and I had been working on the invite designs. Emma had told me I hadn’t needed to do too much work for our wedding as she wanted us both to enjoy it but it was something I really wanted to do, and she could see that so allowed me to continue. Today, we had been going through what food we would be eating after we’d gotten married. Given that we were inviting a wide variety of people, we knew it would be impossible to find aa set menu everyone would like so we agreed a buffet would be our best option, so were sorting out what food to get as part of it. “Chocolate is a given” Emma informed me and I couldn’t help but smile at her for that. “For someone who teaches P.E and is so into her exercise you really do have an obsession with chocolate” I said, winning me a kick in the shin from Emma.

We continued like that until there was only one thing left to talk about: the wedding cake. “I was thinking…I want to be the one to make the cake” I said, and watched Emma for her reaction. “Are you sure Jules? It would be a lot of work and I don’t want you to get all worked up and stressed about it” Emma said, her concern clear on her face. I took her hand in mine, the one with her engagement ring on it, and brushed my thumb across her knuckles. “I want to. It would mean a lot to me to be the one to make it” I said and looked at her, and I could see the understanding in her eyes. We’d known each other our entire lives, and she knew I was at my happiest when I got to create things, whether it was with my art or with cooking and baking. “I know Jules, and if you want to do it then you will hear no more complaints from me” she said, getting herself a kiss from me. I really didn’t deserve Emma and it was a miracle that she had agreed to marry me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Suicide is a trigger, please do not read As's section as it describes suicide in a lot of detail. If you are someone who has suicidal thoughts, know that you are loved, and if things get bad, please do seek professional support. I promise the next chapter will be a lighter one.

***Livvy P.O.V***

The day after Ty and Kit had agreed with our theory that Diego’s comments were the result of Zara having some kind of threat over him, I made it my mission to speak with alone to confirm our suspicions. As much as we all wanted to warn Jules and Emma, we didn’t want to warn them unnecessarily, which is why I needed Diego to confirm it. Even if he didn’t say what the hold she had on him was, or how Zara was threatening Jules and Emma, we just needed to know that she was a danger and wanted revenge for them exposing her. Not wanting to make a huge scene of pulling him aside to talk to him, I knew I had to be subtle and not draw any attention to the fact that I was talking to him. Despite the fact we both worked for the police, I didn’t really cross paths with Diego all that often as we worked in different departments, so my task of talking to him would be difficult.

As it would seem, fate was on my side. A case had come it, and both Diego and I had been drafted onto the same team tasked with solving it. I’d been given all the CCTV to go through to look for any clues. Having seen what I believed to be the last sighting of the person linked to our case, I decided to ask Diego for a second opinion, so that if it was, he’d know what he’d want to investigate when he arrived at the scene. Thankfully I had an office to myself, allowing me to concentrate which meant that I could talk to Diego without anyone listening into what I had to say. Having seen the clip, Diego had agreed that the person in the clip fitted the description we had been given, he turned to leave, so I took my chance to talk to him, not knowing when my next opportunity would be.

“Diego can I ask you a couple of questions? you don’t have to say something other than yes or no, if it’s not possible for you to say more” I said, and I could see him stiffen as he turned to look at me. He gave me a nod, as though to allow me to ask what I needed to. “The comments that you’ve been making to me and Ty, are they a warning for my brother Jules and Emma?” I asked, and there was a slight pause before Diego nodded, saying a simple “yes”. I felt sick to my stomach, but knew I needed to keep asking. “Is Zara still angry at them for working with Helen to expose her as a racist homophobe?” I asked, and again I got a nod and a simple yes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening my eyes and asking my next question. 

“Does she want revenge?” I asked, needing to be sure about what we were dealing with. Another yes from Diego, and I could see the hurt in his eyes, but also relief that his warnings had finally been understood. “Last question. Has Zara put you in a situation you don’t want to be and can’t tell me anymore?” I asked, and there was a silence which made me think Diego wasn’t going to give me an answer. But he looked me in the eye going “Yes” for the fourth time. “I won’t say anything that will give you away Diego. Thank you for doing what you could” I said, and with a curt nod, he left, to discuss the clips I had shown him and to create a plan of action.

I sat at my desk, taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself down. Although Diego had given us no new information, he’d confirmed something I really had hoped hadn’t been true. Zara wanted revenge on my brother and his fiancé for exposing the truth. Just when I thought she could get no worse, she just gotten so much worse. There was a knock at my office door, which was followed by Ty slipping in and closing the door behind him. “Diego says you might have gotten a lead” he said, and took a proper look at me. Ty might not be the best at reading people’s emotions but he knew me well enough to know that I wasn’t quite right. “Livvy what’s wrong?” he asked, sitting in the spare chair I had in my office.

“I was able to talk to Diego in private” I started and I could see the realisation slowly form on my twins face. “He confirmed what he thought. We don’t have any new information but we have enough to tell Jules and Emma what we know” I said. Ty gave me a nod and went “you should ring them on your lunch clip, and show me that CCTV clip so if anyone asks I had a valid reason for being here” Ty said, and I did. Our bosses weren’t too keen on Ty and I meeting up for a casual chat, so we couldn’t be seen to do so, and showing him the evidence gave him a legit reason for being seen with me and talking. 

During my lunch break, which was conveniently at the same time as the school lunch break where Jules and Emma worked, I sat in my car and called Jules. “Hey Livvy” Jules answered cheerily after a couple of rings. He’d been in such a great mood since Emma had accepted his wedding proposal and I was about to ruin it. “Hey Jules” I answered and from the tone of my voice he could tell something was bothering me. “Livs what’s the matter?” He asked and I felt sick. “Is Emma with you?” I asked, avoiding his question, and he confirmed she was. “Is it just you two in the room or is anyone else there?” I asked, and he confirmed it was just him and Emma in the room. “Can you make sure the door is closed and that you and Emma are sitting down” I said, and tried to keep myself calm.

“Livia what’s the matter you are scaring me” Jules said as I could hear him closing the door and two chairs being pulled out. “Livvy what’s going on?” I heard Emma, meaning I was on loudspeaker. It was the moment that I had been dreading but I knew they needed to know that they would need to watch their backs. “Zara Dearborn has been holding a grudge since you both exposed her in the papers. It’s gotten to the point where she has been talking about wanting revenge. Perfect Diego is engaged to her and he’s been giving Ty and I subtle, vague hints in warning but we’ve only just realised. We know what she is like and this sort of thing should be taken lightly” I said and I could hear Emma let out a stream of swear words. My feelings exactly. “Are you sure Livvy? Like I don’t want to doubt you but I don’t want to jump to conclusions” Jules said, and I could hear how much he didn’t want to believe what I had told him. “Diego confirmed it this morning when I asked him about it” I said, and this time it was Jules who swore. “We should tell Mark and Cristina but other than that we ought to keep this to ourselves. The last thing we want id for Zara to find out we know and forcing her to act” Emma said and Jules and I agreed. We ended the conversation after that as our lunch break was coming to an end.

***Izzy P.O.V***

Once a month, my parents made the effort to get together and have a meal with the entire family, in the attempts to repair the past damage. It also worked as an opportunity for them to get to know Livvy, Simon and Clary better, as they were all in relationships with their children, which was how my Dad was currently talking to Simon about the album his band was currently on and my Mum was discussing Clary’s latest art exhibition she was working with her Mum, who was also an artist and was where Clary’s artistic talent had come from. Max, Jace and I were filling Livvy in with Alec’s current love life. That’s how bad Alec’s love life, whenever there was any development it was a major topic for discussion.

Alec himself had yet to arrive, and I was starting to suspect that he might not actually turn up at all when the doorbell rang and my Mum went to answer it. From one look at Alec when he came in I could tell there was something that was bothering him, and a quick glance at Jace showed that he’d also picked up on it. Alec rarely seemed by phased by anything given everything that he’d experienced in both his own personal life and within his work, so the fact something had seemingly had gotten under his skin had to be significant. “Alexander is there a problem?” dad and it seemed that Jace and I weren’t the only ones who could see my brother’s distress. Alec nodded his head and went “I swear I was followed all the way here and there are a group of people loitering outside” he informed us. 

Mum lived in a nice area, so the fact he’d been followed and that there were people hanging around outside was something out of the ordinary. I frowned, trying to remember if there had been anyone when Simon and arrived to actually notice, but I had been far too concerned with making sure my skirt didn’t catch in the wind to actually take in my surroundings. It made me feel unnerved that they might have been but what really unsettled me was the conversation that followed Alec’s comments. My parent’s glanced at each other, and nodded, and they were both wearing a serious look on their faces. “We’ve been meaning to tell you all this for a while, and now seems a good as any time to tell you” our mum said. Clary, Simon and Livvy suddenly looked highly uncomfortable.

“Should….Would you like to leave? If this something you don’t want us to hear it” Clary said, and the other two nodded in agreement. Dad shook his head. “You’ll probably hear this from our children when they get home so it’s probably best you hear it from us” he said, and we all sat down. “When your mother and I were younger, and had just graduated from University, we both ended up moving to the same area and being new, we didn’t know anyone. We didn’t even know each other at that point. There was a man who lived in the area called Valentine Morgenstern, and he made it his mission to make us feel welcome. Being young and naïve neither of us really questioned it nor thought he was anything more just being friendly. But we soon realised that there was a link between all the people who he had in his social group. We were all young, dumb and were desperate for a group to belong to. He gave us that belonging and with that he got our loyalty” Dad started. We were all silent, wanting to see how this linked to the information Alec had given us.

“There was quite a few of us. There was Hodge Starkweather, Stephen Herondale, Celine Montclaire, Michael Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild, Luke Garroway and his sister Armatis to name a few” and I could see Clary sit up at the name of her mother and step-father. “Valentine called us his Circle and he claimed that he wanted us to work towards a fairer democracy for, as he said “people like us” and like the idiots we were, we all agreed with it and never questioned anything he said. But he changed the day his father had been murdered. Valentine blamed anyone who wasn’t white on his father’s death and he made it our mission to rid the country of ethnic minorities. He had us all in the palm of his hand and filled our heads with lies and fake promises so even if some people didn’t agree with him, they thought it better to stay with him, rather than to turn our backs and leave” Dad continued and I’m sure my face reflected the horror I and everyone else felt. I had no idea that my parents had been part of a violent, racist group.

“We gained a reputation for ourselves and soon had police wanting us for what we had done. As a few of us had careers we wanted to keep, and had started getting different priorities. You were one Alec and Jocelyn was pregnant with you Clary and she was determined to keep you. We went to the authorities and told them what we knew about the group and about Valentine, resulting him getting arrested. He was good at manipulation and had very powerful contacts meaning that, despite spending time I prison, his sentence was a lot shorter than it should have been, and he has been recently released. He has resumed his work as a biomedical engineer and he has been able to collect a few people who still swore loyalty to him” Dad said.

“But what has any of this got to do with the guy who stalked me or the weirdo’s standing outside?” Alec asked, and it surprised me that his head still had logical thoughts, because my own was a swarming mess of thoughts and feelings. “Valentine does not forgive or forget. He not only blames us for going against him and his imprisonment but for allowing both his children to leave his life. He wants revenge and to get revenge he wants to know where to hit us and really hurt. Meaning he’s got his new minions stalking us so get as much information as possible about us, and it seems he has expanded his list of people he wants to keep tabs on to include our children” dad said. Alec had gone an unhealthy pale as all the blood drained from his face.

“Why does he blame you for his children?” Jace asked, and I had to agree, that part of the story did not make sense. “Valentine was older than us and before he got with your mother Clary he fathered a son he named Sebastian. Sebastian had a terrible childhood and he got in with the wrong crowd, and later got heavily involved in the criminal world. He gained power and ended up being the leader of a violent criminal gang. He married a rich woman and they had a son together, whom they called Ash. Sebastian was murdered a few years ago, and the people who were responsible for his murder were never caught. Given our jobs, he holds Maryse and I partially responsible, which had meant we are higher on his target list than some other people who betrayed him. It would also explain why he had become so interested in you Alec, as our oldest and our son” Dad said, and I’m surprised that Alec didn’t vomit at that. 

“Valentine and my mother got together? You said that he’d fathered this Sebastian before he got with my mother” Clary said, and I had realised that I had forgotten this detail, and this time it was my Mum who answered her. “Yes, he was quite taken by you mother, and they actually married. But your mother was one of the first to leave, after he got her pregnant and he became erratic, she filed for a divorce, and years later she married your step-father. She wanted to keep you safe Clary. We helped to keep Jocelyn safe from Valentine so he’d never find her, or you, his daughter” she said. Clary, naturally looked horrified. “My father was this radical maniac and I have a violent dead criminal for a half-brother?” she asked, and when my parents confirmed it, she ran off to the bathroom, presumably to be sick. Jace was quick to follow her. 

***Ash P.O.V***

I had been at University talking to my personal tutor about the project I was currently working on to make sure I was on track and to go over a few things I was slightly confused about, and was currently walking back to the house I lived in with Jaime and Dru, who had both gone out. Dru was at the library doing some research for her dissertation and Jaime was at the placement he had to do as part of his course, meaning I had the house to myself for a while to try and get some work done. I had turned the corner to my road, and came to a halt. Standing outside our house were some people I hadn’t seen since Sebastian (I refused to acknowledge him as my father) had been killed. I was about to turn around and leave, to go anywhere that wasn’t where I was currently standing when they spotted me.

“Well, if it isn’t dear little Ash!” One of them called, and I considered bolting, but knew that if I did, I would be making things so much worse for myself. If I was Jaime or Dru, I’d have come out with a witty retort, but I was not Jaime or Dru and I remained silent, like I had done for my entire childhood about the abuse Sebastian and his gang had inflicted on me. “We thought we would have a little chat, so why don’t you let us in so we don’t spend any longer out on the street in cold?” One of them asked, and I was too scared to object, knowing what they were all capable of. Getting to my door, I took my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, and let these men into my house despite the fact that I really didn’t want to. I had to focus on my breathing as I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. 

Without any invitation, the four men who had decided to turn up sat down and made themselves comfortable, with their ringleader putting his shoes up on the coffee table, leaving me standing and watching them, convinced this was a dream and praying one of my friends could arrive to help me. But this was not a dream and there was no Jaime and Dru, but rather people from my past who had caused me so much pain. “Do you know why we are here boy?” the ringleader asked, and I shook my head, unable to find my voice. “Your grandfather, Valentine Morgenstern has recently been released from prison, and given that your father is dead, he has taken a sudden interest in you. We did tell him you would be of no use to him, being the pathetic, stupid coward that you are but he didn’t care and set us out to hunt you down. It took us some time but here we are. We will of course be informing him of your location and for reasons that are beyond us he will no doubt want to pay you a visit” he said. I knew who Valentine Morgenstern was, and what he had done. The fact that he was not only a violent maniac but a living relative to Sebastian, and clearly thought highly of him gave me a good idea of what he was like, and that scared me.

If he turned up, and knew where I lived, then Jaime and Dru were in danger. I hadn’t had any friends growing up, nor had received any real affection from anyone, and given that Jaime and Dru were the first two people who had really cared about me, and had been a constant since I had met them when I had moved to University, I couldn’t let anything bad happen to them. Having done what they had set out to do, the four of them left, leaving me feel so incredibly weak and vulnerable. Since I had confessed what had happened to me as a child to Jaime, and later my mum, I had been able to start getting better, and process what had happened to me all those years ago, but having seen the faces of some of my abusers and made me realise just how fragile and broken I really was, and I had broken beyond repair. I dropped to my knees, the panic attack I’d been holding off finally taking hold of me, and I lost control of my breathing. 

I have no idea how long the attack lasted, but when I came out of it, I just didn’t feel like there was a way out of it. I would not allow myself to being the abused little boy that I had been and I could not live the rest of my life living in fear that Sebastian’s gang, or this Valentine would constantly be on the hunt for me, I felt like that I only had one option. Scribbling a quick note to Jaime and Dru explaining what happened and why I had done why I had done, I went upstairs with one of the knives we had in the kitchen, grabbed all the painkillers we had in the house, took them all and slit my wrists, and waited until I bled out. I could hear the door open and the voices of Dru and Jaime talking downstairs. There was a slight pause in the conversation and then I could hear the pair of them running up the stairs. 

Given what I had done to myself, I was quite out of it when Dru came in, and seeing the state I was in and all the blood, she turned to Jaime going “I need you to call an ambulance” before coming to me, and simultaneously trying to comfort me and grabbing anything to stop the bleeding. I could faintly hear Jaime on the phone in the background, but I wasn’t really aware of what was going on anymore. I don’t remember the paramedics arriving, or the ride to hospital in the ambulance. I don’t remember them dealing with the wounds on my arms, or pumping my stomach to get rid of all the tablets that I had swallowed. The first thing I remember is waking up in a hospital with my mother sitting at my bedside with tears streaming down her face. “Mama?” I managed to get out which caused her to stand up and take one of my hands in hers, and started stoking my face.

“Oh my baby boy” was all she managed to get out before she started fully crying, and I felt terrible that I had caused my mother so much pain. Eventually she stopped crying to be able to actually get words out. “Oh I was so worried when Dru called me and told me what had happened and about the note. I hate myself for not seeing what that monster was doing to you and not doing more protecting you. But I promise that I will do so much more to protect you” she said, and that’s when a male voice from the door went “and so will we” and we turned to see Dru and Jaime standing there. “You gave us a scare Ash” Dru said as she came in and hugged me. It felt weird, to feel loved after so many years of not really having it. They stayed a bit longer before they had to leave, and given what I had said in my suicide note, I had to give a statement to the police. 

Dru had also called her sister-in-law Cristina, who was a trained counsellor and she had agreed to talk to me and see if having counselling would be something that I thought would be something I wanted. Given how much trauma I had been through, and that Dru wouldn’t let me near someone she didn’t trust, I decided to give the counselling a go. I was also given medication for my panic attacks and anxiety, and after a couple more days in hospital I was allowed to go home. Dru and Jaime seemed to shower me in more love and support than they already had been, and Mum and I were both making the effort to improve our relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

***Kieran P.O.V***

I’d come from work, in a good mood, as I had done since learning that Cristina was pregnant with my child. But coming into the kitchen, I could tell something was wrong. Mark and Helen were both standing there, with a serious expression on their faces and I felt sick. My mind was racing through every possibility that could have made them wear the expressions they did. Cristina held an envelope out which had my name on it and the logo of my father’s company in one of the corners. “This was on the doormat when we came home” she explained and I felt my stomach drop. My father had been a terrible excuse for a father, causing many of my own inner demons and anxieties on my own abilities to become a father, but thankfully I hadn’t had any contact with him for several years, until now.

Taking the envelope from my wife, I sat down and opening it, reading the contents. I could feel the worried eyes of Mark and Cristina on me as they waited for me to say something, anything. To explain why I had been sent a letter that was linked to my father. I read the letter twice, trying to process what it said. I then looked up and went “I have a summons. From my father” I said, and even I could hear how numb my voice was. Cristina looked horrified, and Mark looked furious as he went “don’t go Kieran, you know that no good will come of it” and I think he would have said more had Cristina not gently put her hand on his arm and calmed him down. “And what good will that do? You know he’s not above sending people round to take Kieran to him kicking and screaming. If Kieran went himself he can do so with his pride and dignity” she said, and despite not liking it, I knew her words were true.

Cristina then looked at me, and asked “does it say why he wants you to go to him, after so many years of silence?” and I shook my head. “It just has a summons, and a time, date and location. But I could have an educated guess” I said. Neither of them said anything, allowing me to talk. “My father doesn’t have friends, he has enemies. His own sons are amongst his enemies. He has always wanted an heir, to take on the company after he leaves, but he has done a spectacular job of both corrupting the company and pissing of his sons and apparent heirs. I wouldn’t be surprised if this a way of him going “I’ve tried the others, you don’t have a choice in the matter” despite the fact that I have no interest whatsoever in getting involved”. Cristina sat in front of me, and took my hands in hers, and Mark stood behind me, and wrapped his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my neck.

“We’ll come with you” Cristina insisted and I shook my head. I didn’t want my father to destroy something that was so good and important to me. He’d know what they meant to me and use it to his advantage, causing them to get hurt and I would not allow that to happen. “No. He’ll end up hurting you. He’s already broken me so I’ll go alone” I said, and I could see the sadness in Cristina’s eyes as I spoke, but she didn’t protest anymore. When the day itself came, they did what they could to calm me down, before I left. I felt terrible for Cristina, doubting the stress would be good for the baby. Arriving at my father’s company building, I took a deep breath, remembering what Cristina had said about keeping my pride and dignity. Walking in with my head held I, I did my best not to show how much being here was affecting me.

I was escorted to my father’s office, to find him behind a large desk, in an overly sized chair. He didn’t offer me to take a seat on the chair opposite his desk, meaning that I was left standing, with my back straight and trying to seem stronger that I felt. “I’m glad you came willingly Kieran, otherwise this would have gotten messy” he said by way of a greeting. “I know” I said bluntly, not giving him anything, which won me a rather annoyed look. “As you know you were never my favourite son. I always thought of you as pathetic” he started, which was his way of saying he saw me as a threat, because people liked me and hated him. “But your brothers haven’t given me much choice, with them all turning their backs on their own father, their own flesh and blood. That’s why I have resorting to summoning you to my office. I need someone to take over the company” he said, and it was as I had predicted. I couldn’t help but feel pride at my brothers for rejecting him, even if it meant that I had now been dragged into it. 

Before he could continue, I interrupted going “no. I have a job and no interest in helping you or this company. It can go to help for all I care” I said, with no idea where this courage had come from. My father was furious. I could see it in his eyes but he managed to keep it together. “You have three jobs Kieran. Are you that poor that you must have to resort to such levels? By taking over from me you’ll not have to worry about your own financial difficulties” he said, which almost made me laugh out loud by how far from the truth his word were. “I’m not poor father, far from it. My main job pays more than enough, and I do there other two less frequently because I like helping people and I enjoy the work. And as for thinking of my own personal finances in this place? I’d be too focussed on paying off your depts than being able to focus on my own funds. I have to agree for once with my brothers. I shall not take over from you father. Good day you” I said and turned to leave, but not before my father spoke. 

“You will regret saying that Kieran. I know some powerful people and hurt everyone who matters to you. You will learn what happens to sons who disobey their fathers” he said, and with that I left. I don’t remember leaving the building or my journey home. The first thing I remember was crying on my bed with Mark and Cristina, telling them everything that had happened. As the two people who were most important to me, there were at the most risk from my father. They just held me tight to them, saying that they would look after me as much as they could. They both loved me as much as I loved them, and hated seeing me hurting, so would do as much as they could to spare me my pain.

***Magnus P.O.V***

I had arranged a meeting at the Alicante Institute, to discuss one of their fundraising ideas that I was agreeing to help them arrange. As well as me, their head teacher Charlotte, Alec, Jem (their music teacher) and Simon were also in the meeting. I also wanted to use the chance to have a look around the school and see what they did, so I could understood what they did even more and really get behind the fundraising. I’d had it explained to me by Alec, and my childhood friends Ragnor and Catarina, but I wanted to see their explanations in reality. Just how they made the school not feel like a mainstream school and how they helped the students who attended. Charlotte and Alec gave me a tour, introducing me to some of the staff who worked there.

I hadn’t realised just how many non-teaching staff were there and and important they were. A lot of the students had either behavioural or social issues, and that’s where these staff came in. I was impressed at just how much work and effort everyone put into making the students as well rounded as possible, in not only their academic lives but their personal lives, and hearing all the success stories inspired me to make all the fundraising events as successful as possible to raise them enough money to not only buy the mini-bus they wanted to but to go to other resources around the school, like the sensory rooms and safe spaces that they had to help students came down when they had gotten worked up about something.

I arrived at the room where we were having the meeting to see that Jem and Simon were already there. Having introduced myself to Jem, we sat down, and started to talk. “When you had the idea of a Battle of the Bands, what did you have in mind?” I asked Jem, knowing that I wanted as many of the ideas to have come from those involved in the school as possible. Jem sat forward, clearly glad that I had asked the question. “Well seeing as many of the students have created bands as music is often a coping mechanism, we allow each of the bands perform a song of their choosing. Then whilst the winner is being chosen, have Simon’s band perform and then have the winners announced” he said, and this started a lot of questions in my mind. “I assume this is a ticketed event” I asked, and the others conformed that this would be where a lot of the money would come from.

“What if we let bands from outside the school perform?” I asked, and I could see the confusion on the others faces, so I explained the method in my madness. “Well from looking around the school, and given the nature of those who come, I doubt that there are all that many students. And I doubt all of them are in a band, so my guessing is that although you have more than one student band there won’t be loads. If people are paying to see their music, and it will be a competion, you want there to be a decent number of people contending. Meaning bringing other bands in. Also, if we bring other bands in, there will be a bigger audience, with their friends and families wanting to support them, and a bigger audience means more money” I explained and I could see the understanding form on their faces, that they could see the logic of my suggestion. “And the more people that know about us and what we do, having come, then it’s possible they may wish to want to support us in the future” Alec said, and I could see the hope on his face, as well as how much the school meant to him.

“Excellent. I guess that point is settled, and I’ll make a note to get my advertising team onto getting an advert for local school bands created and out there to gain attention. My next question: Do you plan on selling anything other than tickets to raise money at the event?” I asked, and after a short silence, it was Charlotte that went “we can’t sell alcohol if that’s what you were thinking” and I shook my head. “No it wasn’t actually. What about merchandise? Could we sell some for your band Simon? Would it be possible for the students to create their own? I have contacts, I could have them professionally made and all the profits go to the school” I said. Simon was the first to answer “of course. My band and I would do anything to help this school and we’d be able to donate some merch. We could sign some stuff and could sell that as well” he said, and I wrote what he said. 

Jem agreed that having the students to make their own band merchandise would be a good idea, and he would talk to the art teacher Jules to see if he could do something with them. “Gideon’s married to Sophie, who runs a cafe. Could we see if she could bake something to sell?” Alec asked, and given how many times I had been inside this particular café, I was licking myself at not having that idea myself. As the other’s nodded and murmured their agreement, I wrote it down. We spent the rest of the meeting discussing details, where the battle of the bands would be held, when it would be, the price of tickets and where they could get them from, who would people contact for more information, would there be a social media presence, would there be a prize and how we planned on advertising the event. We arranged another meeting in a couple of weeks to check on progress.

It was Alec who showed me out, and just as we got to the gates he went “thanks for coming today, and for agreeing to help us, it means a lot, to me and to everyone else” he said, which made me smile. “It was no trouble Alexander. Like I said I don’t get to do many fundraising events, so to get to help such a worthy cause it good. I’m glad this place exists and I wish it had when I was a child” I said, and with that I turned and left to go to my car, but not before making Alec promise to text me when he finished work. I had enjoyed the evening we had spent at mine, drinking cocktails and I wanted to see more of him outside work. Returning to my office, I sorted through my noted from the meeting and went to my advertising team to get something made and the word out to the public. It had been a long time since I was this enthusiastic about an event and I knew that it had something to do with a certain black haired, blue eyed social worker.

***Cristina P.O.V***

It hardly seemed any time at all since I had found out that I was pregnant and I had told Mark, Kieran and later Emma. The only other two that knew were Helen and Charlotte but that was all about to change. I had reached the twelve week pregnancy mark, and if I was wearing a tight top, you could see a small bump starting to form. As promised, Kieran had been to all of my pregnancy appointments, and it made my heart melt to see his face when we had the checks and were told that the child seemed healthy. He’d even gotten an app which showed how big the child was and each week we would get an update on the size of the child. Once we had reached twelve weeks, on the day itself, I sent a message to the Blackthorn group chat, saying that I had big news and could we have a group skype call.

Beside me, both Mark and Kieran were practically exploding with their excitement. I think that both Emma and Helen had guessed that they would no longer have to keep their mouths shut about me being pregnant, and were trying (and failing) to control their excitement. Where I had kept it calm and fairly straight forward to tell Mark and Kieran, we were going to be a bit more creative to tell everyone else. Once everyone was ready, I started talking. “We have an announcement to make” I said and I could see both Emma and Helen squirm with remaining silent. “We each has a sign and when we hold it up you have to read it out loud and that’s our news” I said and they all confirmed that they understood the task they had been given. Mark held his up first, which had “CRISTINA” on it, which they all read.

I then held my own sign up which simply had “IS” on it, and again they all read it, and then it was Kieran’s turn. On holding up the word “PREGNANT” the Blackthorns seemed to explode in excitement, with everyone screaming and congratulating. Jules was shouting that he’d known I was pregnant and had even asked me and I had lied and denied it. He then seemed to realise that Emma already knew and was annoyed that she had said nothing. It was a relief for them to finally know, and even more so that they were happy for us, and were finally able to share in our excitement. Not only that but they all seemed really happy having learnt they were going to be Aunts and Uncles. 

When we answered all their questions, like who the biological dad was and the due date, we ended the call. I lay on the sofa, with my head in Mark’s lap, and my feet in Kieran’s. “Well that went rather well” I commented, as Kieran started gently running his fingers through my hair. “I am glad” was all Kieran said and we remained silent, all thinking about the child growing in the bump that my hands were currently resting on. We didn’t even know the gender yet, and it would be a few weeks till me did, but we already knew that the child would be so lived and looked after but their parents and extended family. It made me smile to know that, and that they would never know what it was like to be alone or unloved. I also knew the child would be spoilt by that same family but I wouldn’t complain. 

***Diego P.O.V***

I was grateful that my warnings to the Blackthorn twins had finally been understood, but since they had, Zara had gotten so much worse, and I had no idea how much more I could take. She still had no idea that people knew about what she was planning, but that didn’t make it any easier. She had found an accountant: a Nathaniel Gray, and to my horror, he too wanted to see staff at the Alicante Institute suffer, as his sister worked there as well as a few people who were important to her and he wanted to see their downfall for them apparently interfering in places that they shouldn’t, and he had yet to forgive them, much like Zara’s relationship with Julian Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs.

Over the next few weeks, things went downhill. Nate it seemed was a privately hired accountant, and meaning that he worked for a number of powerful people who all had two things in common: they were wealthily powerful, and they all had a vendetta to at least one member of staff at the Alicante Institute, and using Nate, Zara was able to collect them together. There was Benedict Lightwood a pharmaceutical engineer, who was angry at their Spanish teacher and his son Gideon, for making a threat to expose him to the newspaper, and Valentine Morgenstern a biomedical engineer who hated the high ranking Maryse and Robert Lightwood for betraying him and not bringing justice for his sons murder. Having learnt that they had a son of their own, Alec, who had set up the school, he’d made Alec his target. In Valentine’s words, “An eye for an eye, a son for a son” which just made me sick.

There was the CEO of the Unseelie Court Company, and he wanted to make Cristina, and Mark suffer in revenge for his own son Kieran turning his back on him. He thought, like Valentine that going after people that someone was close too often hurt more for them than going after the individual themselves. And then there was Axel Mortmain, and industrial engineer who was a loyal friend to Nate and pulled the strings with Benedict, and he was the sort of person that, if you hurt those he cared about (in this case Nate) he’d hurt you. Given that they all came from different backgrounds, they all had different resources, wealth and influence to pull together to make themselves incredibly dangerous. And it made me sick that they all had so much anger and that anger was directed at a bunch of good people, who wanted to do good in the world and help those that really did need it.

I was never deemed important enough to attend their meetings in the house that I unfortunately had to share with Zara, meaning that I had to be clever in how I collected information and listened to what they discussed. I had a notebook I would collect everything: who came, who they hated any why and what they talked about. I hated it but it at least felt like I could be useful. If I knew what they were planning I could at least try and stop it. Nate was using his career as an accountant to mess with their finances and make the school go bankrupt and Zara planned to use her powers a politician to set them impossible standards and when they failed to meet their impossible standards she could claim that school had failed its students and needed close. As much as I wanted to find out what the others planned to do the school, it seemed that everything soon got the better of me and I wouldn’t be able to.

Given that I was being blackmailed into my engagement and wedding with Zara and had to listen to a group of angry and hateful people plot some horrible things, the pressure and stress got the better of me and I had a breakdown. I had gotten home before Zara did, so I grabbed as much as I could carry in a bag, and left, going to the one person I hoped could help me: Cristina, even though I had a lot of doubt in my heart that she would close the door in my face and turn her back on me, as she had every right too. Ringing her doorbell, I felt sick and scared and as soon as Cristina opened the door, clearly only just got in from work, I burst into uncontrollable sobs.

I felt Cristina step out onto the street and gently put her arms around me, and guide me into her arms, and her closing the door behind us. She managed to get me into their living room, and asked for someone to bring a glass of water and some tissues. She waited for me to calm down before gently asking me what had happened, and why I had arrived at their door in tears. I was aware of both Mark and Kieran standing a slight distance behind her listening as I told her everything. I told how Zara had learnt of our families link to Seelie Organizations and how she used this information to blackmail me into marrying her, and how she had found people who also hated staff at the Alicante Institute and how they were planning revenge. When I finished, I looked at her going “I know I have no right to come here and you have every reason to turn me away given how I hurt both you and Jaime but I didn’t know what to do” and in that moment I was scared she’d ask me to leave.

“It’s your choice Cristina, it’s you who has history with him. If you want to help him, we help him, and if you want him to leave he leaves” said Kieran, and all of us suddenly of us were looking at her. She looked at me straight in the eye going “you did hurt me Diego but I believe in second chances, so I will help you. You can stay in one of our spare rooms” she said, and I almost cried again in relief at those words. It was then I properly took in her appearance. She had a tight top on which showed a slight bump causing me to blurt out “your pregnant” which made her smile. “I am Diego” she said, as Kieran slipped behind her and gently rested his hands on the bump, letting me know he was the father. “I’m happy for you, I really am. You’ll be an excellent mother” I said, and she smiled at that. “Mark will you show Diego to a room? I’m sure he will want to be settled after everything” she said, after there was a slight pause, and I was grateful for her words.


	12. Chapter 12

***Mark P.O.V***

Having had Diego arrive on our doorstep, sobbing his heart out and revealed that we, as well as many of the people we worked with and the school itself was in a lot of danger, we asked to have an urgent staff meeting to make sure everyone was aware of the situation and to do what we could to prevent something terrible from happening. I sat next to Cristina in the staff room, my hand in hers for comfort, with her thumb running across my knuckles. It went a little way to calm me down, but I was still shaken up about what we had to tell them. Once everyone had arrived and were seated, I started talking, telling them about what Diego had told us. That there was a bunch of people who hated us and wanted to see us, along with the school fall and would do whatever it took to see that happen. We even knew some of the plans they had to do so.

When I had finished talking, what happened next completely took me by surprise. Both Jules and Emma had been aware of the fact that Zara wanted revenge on them for their exposure stunt, because Diego had being trying to warn Livvy and Ty, and they had (with the help of Max and Kit) worked his warnings out and had passed it onto them. They hadn’t know all the details, like the specifics of Zara’s hold on Diego and what she planned on doing, but they had known she held onto an old grudge and wanted vengeance.   
Gideon confessed he had confronted his father about his illness and his subsequent actions at work but he had been threated, as well as those he cared about so he 0remained silent, and Tessa confessed that Cecily had told her about Nate, because of a conversation she’d had with Jessamine. People knew but it was only now that they knew the full extent of the danger, and that all the individual people who had made threats were no longer working alone and they were working as part of a larger, more dangerous group, which scared us all.

We decided to collect all the information that we had into one book: who was involved, who their main target(s) were and why, had they made a direct threat to them or had they heard about from an external source, and the resources we knew they had. We agreed to add any information or to make any changes as soon as we could to keep on top of the threat. Given the school day was about to start we had to end the meeting there but arranged another one to think of a plan of action to save out jobs, the school and the students that attended.

For the rest of the day, those of us that had threats over our heads seemed to have developed an unspoken sense of unity between us. There were silent nods as we passed each other, and when we had the time, we’d ask how we were. We were trying to make the best of a really terrible situation. Cristina and I found ourselves in Jules’s art classroom with him and Emma, and there was certainly a tension in the air that hadn’t been there before. We sat in silence eating our lunch and lost in our own thoughts. Jules was the one to break the silence by inviting Cristina, Kieran and I to theirs for lunch at the weekend. Both Cristina and I had important roles at their wedding and they wanted us to help plan some parts of it, so of course we accepted. Plus it had been an embarrassing amount of time since I had seen our youngest brother Tavvy in person.

When the weekend came, Kieran, Cristina and I made our way over to the house I had grown up in, and where two of my brother’s still lived. Cristina had subconsciously rested her hand on her small bump, protecting the life that was growing inside it. We had left Diego at home, hiding in the spare room we had put him in. When we told him of our invite, and his subsequent lack of one, he’d immediately reassured us it was fine and that he had some work to be getting on with, and none of us questioned it. We’d heard from Livvy and Ty they were working on a case with Diego, so him having work was entirely plausible.

We pulled up outside the house and I couldn’t help but smile on seeing Emma fling the door open and run down the front stairs to meet us. Emma was always full of energy and like all of us, had learnt to be resilient from all of the trauma she’d experienced as a child. If she was affected by the fact we all had threats hanging over us, in that moment you couldn’t tell. She was just concerned with meeting us and inspecting Cristina’s slight bump, despite having seen it the day before at work. Emma was definitely going to be the slightly crazy yet overprotective aunty when the child was born. Ushering us inside, Emma was babbling about some of the ideas she and Jules had for their wedding that they wanted to talk over with us.

As soon as we were inside and our coats and shoes were off, we were taken into the dining room, where the table was covered in all things wedding related. Jules poked his head round the door, and offered everyone drinks before we all sat down and Emma continued her babbling. Jules literally had to stop her talking and calm down as she was talking so fast we couldn’t keep up. The love on my brothers face from the prospect of marrying the love of his life, and seeing just how excited she was as the thought just made me smile. Jules, Kieran and found ourselves talking about ideas for Julian’s stag do, which I was going to be organising whereas the girls seemed to be alternating between dresses and Emma’s hen night. 

Jules didn’t want anything big or extravagant for his stag night, and didn’t want to invite too many people, just his brothers, and partners of siblings as well as a few friends from work. There was also Ty to consider, who often got a little overwhelmed if there was too much going on, which was something we wanted to avoid. Eventually we decided to have a bonfire at the beach with some music and a few drinks. Nothing too much but it still had a sense of occasion about it. Eventually we decided to take a pause in the planning and have some food. Tavvy was seated on the table in the kitchen working on a piece of art coursework we was working on for school.

I looked over his shoulder and noticed all the drawings were of a girl dancing, and on a slightly closer inspection, realised that they were the same girl. Not wanting to comment on it immediately I simply asked what this particular piece of coursework was based around. Tavvy seemed delighted that I had asked, and he started talking about the module he was working on, which was called “movement” and that people could chose to represent that in any way they wanted, so long as it showed some sort of movement. People had done a variety of things, such as transport, a journey or exercise. “And you went with someone dancing?” I asked, and caused Tavvy to immediately blush. It seemed that other people had picked up on this and their conversations had stopped, and they were all listening in to what Tavvy had to say.

“Yeah” Tavvy said, and when none of us said anything, he carried on talking to fill in the silence. “She’s called Scarlett, and she’s in my art class. She also does a lot of dancing and wants to do something with it when she’s older” Tavvy elaborated, and after a slight glance with Jules, we both raised an eyebrow. “You know her well or is she just a classmate?” Emma asked, the question we all wanted an answer to. Somehow Tavvy seemed to blush even more than he was. “She’s um….a friend” he muttered. “Just a friend?” Jules asked and Tavvy, who had been staring at his lap, looked up and went “maybe a bit more than a friend, but it’s all still quite new” he confessed. “Why haven’t you mentioned her before?” I asked, pretending not to be slightly insulted at this.

“No offence but you guys are really over-protective and want to know everything. I guess I wanted to have something to myself without you asking a hundred and one questions” and we all knew there was absolutely no point in denying it. We were protective, we’d had to be given everything that had happened to all of us. And Tavvy was the youngest, even at sixteen he was considered the baby of the family, meaning we looked out for him more so than the rest. “You should invite her round one day, it would be good to meet her” Jules said, returning to the lunch preparation. “Promise you won’t interrogate her and scare her off?” Tavvy asked, and Emma looked as though she was about to say something when Jules stopped her, saying that they wouldn’t possibly dream of it.

We sat their eating, when the conversation to something more serious. Jules had said he’d called Dru, and they had been discussing if she would continue on to do a masters whilst at University, like the rest of us had done, when Cristina told us something that made us all go silent. “Dru called me a while ago. I can’t go into too many details but she asked if I could do some counselling with her housemate Ash. He’d been dealing with some past trauma when Valentine, who it turns out is Ash’s grandfather on his father’s side had sent some people to find Ash, people who had worked for Ash’s father.”

“Needless to say the conversation brought up things Ash had been trying to deal with back up, and he’s not in a good way, at all” she said. We knew that we couldn’t ask any more information but they fact that Valentine, someone we knew to be a dangerous and powerful man and was already out to get people had decided to go after Ash, was not a good sign. It also meant that “team evil” as we had called them, had started to act, that they wanted to go beyond talking and making threats. Sure these men hadn’t actually done anything to Ash other than to talk, but it was the fact that Valentine had sent them out to hunt them down that was the problem more than anything else.

Once Lunch was over, we went back to finish the wedding planning we’d started before lunch. Kieran, Jules and I had created a rough idea for the suits Jules wanted us, and Tavvy to wear and the girls had planned Emma’s hen night, as well as the dresses for Helen, Cristina, Livvy and Dru. We said our goodbyes and headed home, and found Diego still hiding in his room. Although we said that he could go where he wanted in the house, and he was living here and was more than just a guest, he still generally kept to one room, only really leaving to either go to the toilet, have a shower, eat or go to work. I don’t know whether this was the result of his relationship with Zara who we’d established was a control freak, or he felt uncomfortable being here given his history with Cristina, or a combination of both. But we knew he needed time, and we weren’t going to push him.

***Livvy P.O.V***

I’d heard from my siblings what had happened with Diego. He’d had a break down the week before, unable to continue with things the way that they were with Zara, and as a result he’d packed a few things and had gone to find Cristina in the hope that she’d help him, and she had made the decision to take him in and let him stay in the spare room. I found myself worrying about him and wanted to check and see how he was but I knew that I’d have to be sensitive about how I did it. I couldn’t just walk up to him in the middle of the investigations office and ask “hey how are you since you had a breakdown from your crazy ex-fiancée?” Mark had told me that Cristina had helped him write to Zara and tell her the engagement was off. I had a feeling there was more to it that Mark wasn’t telling me but I knew it wasn’t for me to know.

As it turned out, I was able to get my chance Monday morning. Diego was going out to a location linked to one of the people we were investigation. We were looking into a case of a missing person, and had evidence to believe they’d been taken, and we were on our way to one of the suspect’s houses to look for clues. I would be collecting al the technology in the house, whereas Diego would be looking for forensic evidence that would support the case. I was in the car with Diego and knew this might be the only chance I had to talk to Diego. “I was talking to my brother Mark on Friday” I started, to judge his reaction. If at any point I thought he might not want to talk, I would stop and we’d discuss something else. Diego didn’t seem to react so I continued. “He says that you’re going to be staying with them for a while” I added and this got a reaction.

“Being with Zara was too much. I never wanted to be with her in the first place, and she just progressively got worse and was associating herself with some terrible people and I just couldn’t do it anymore, so I left, going to the one person I hoped would help me, not that I expected her to. Cristina had every reason to turn me away but she didn’t and for that I am grateful” he said, and I had no idea what to say to that to we drove in silence before Diego asked “did you know she’s pregnant?” and I confirmed I did. She is married to my brother after all. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked in a voice that made him sound like a small child. “It wasn’t my news to share. Plus I didn’t know if Cristina wanted you to know” I said, and I could see the understanding on his face until a few days ago, he’d had no right to help.

Thankfully we had arrived so we had a reason to end the conversation there. Getting out the car, we got our protective clothing and gloves on and went inside to retrieve what we needed to. Ty and a few other police officers had gone ahead of us, and had arrested the suspect and had made sure there was no one else in the room, so now Diego and I had to look for any evidence that the missing person had been at the address, and for me to take his technology to see if I could find if there were any plans for the individual, and if we could find anyone else who would be involved or if the suspect was acting alone.

Once we were all done, we got back to the station to go through everything we had collected and really look into a lot of detail. We drove mostly in silence when Diego spoke, clearly our conversation from earlier still playing on his mind. “I want to thank them for helping me out…You wouldn’t have any ideas?” he asked, and I couldn’t help but smile at that. “She often speaks of being back in Mexico, and how she misses her mother’s cooking. Mark and Kieran can’t cook to save their lives, meaning she does it all, so you could do something to do with that” I suggested, and I could see an idea forming in Diego’s mind, not that he would tell me what it was.

I had only just gotten in through the front door when I got a phone call from a very excited Emma, informing me that she’d been talking to Cristina and they’d had a few ideas for the dresses some of us would be wearing at their wedding. She’s sorted out Cristina’s maid of honour dress which would accommodate her bump, and Helen’s dress for walking her down the aisle and she wanted to show me and Dru her ideas for our bridesmaids dresses. Given the day I’d had, talking about dresses for my brother’s wedding was a welcome distraction. “Let me turn my laptop on and you can skype me and Dru and show us” I said and I could hear Emma practically squeal in excitement. I loved Emma like this, just so happy and excitement, not to mention madly in love with someone who loved her back.

A few minutes later, the faces on my sister and future sister-in-law were on my screen, with Emma showing us pictures of the dresses she and Cristina had shortlisted for us. Eventually we decided on one that Dru and I liked and we thought would suit both of us. We ended the call and I made myself some dinner because by then I was starving. I had just finished when Ty called me, wanting to tell me all about the arrest he’d made earlier in the day and how he’d found some important evidence, that even if the suspect wasn’t linked to the missing person, he’d still spend time behind bars. I was proud of my twin and how far he’d come from the child he’d been still struggling to navigate the world. Sure he still struggled but it wasn’t as it bad as it had been.


	13. Chapter 13

***Alec P.O.V***

Given everything that had recently happened, it was to no surprise that I found myself struggling, and admittedly, I didn’t know who to turn to. My family had enough on their plates’ with the threat of Valentine Morgenstern, and his minions in the circle, and given all the threats hanging over everyone’s heads at work, I didn’t feel like I could talk to anyone there. But as it turned out, help ended up coming to me, rather than the other way around. 

I got a call from Magnus, who had decided to call me, after having been suggested to do so by Ragnor and Catarina (Ragnor was the school’s history teacher, and Catarina the school nurse, and were also close friends with Magnus). “Is everything OK Alexander?” Magnus asked, and I could hear the obvious concern in his voice. “To be honest Magnus, I’ve been better” I admitted, not sure just how much Magnus knew of the situation and not wanting to drag him down with me. So it was to my surprise when he announced that he would be coming round to mine, and there would be nothing I could do to stop him.

The next fifteen minutes were spent with me running around my apartment trying to make it look presentable. Given how amazing Magnus’s loft looked, mine just looked very sub-standard, and I wanted it to look presentable. I’d only just finished when Magnus arrived, and I could see him taking in where I loved as I let him in. Sitting down on the sofa, I started talking, and it seemed once I had started, I just could not stop talking. I told him about the threats and the personal vendettas and what that meant for the staff, students and the school as a whole. I explained how terrified I was that I had no idea what to do.

Magnus just held me as I spoke, and once I finished said “Alexander, I promise you I will help you in any way that I can, but we will not make a plan now. We need to be able to focus in order to make a fool proof plan to save the school, and I don’t thik either of us are in a position to do that right now. So instead, I’m taking you out” he informed me. I just stared at him, my mind seemed to go blank. I must have looked as confused as I felt as Magnus laughed and went “On a date Alexander”. Without wasting any more time, I got myself ready and we left.

There was a gig Magnus’s company had helped organise, and being the person who ran the company meant Magnus got V.I.P privileges. That was how we managed to get straight in, and as many free drinks as we wanted. I’m not sure how many I had but I soon stopped caring. I was too busy enjoying myself and dancing with Magnus. I didn’t know any of the songs, but I was enjoying myself too much for that to really bother me. 

Thankfully, it was a Saturday the following day, so the fact that I had woken up with a horrendous hangover the next day wasn’t a total disaster. Magnus had sent me a text to see how I was, for which I found myself smiling at, despite myself, and replied saying I was simply suffering with “wine flue” and it was nothing a few mugs of tea, and some wallowing in bed regretting my life choices would not cure. I’d seen Jace hungover more than enough times, and still never really understood why he, and to an extent Izzy as well would put themselves through this. 

***Tavvy P.O.V***

Knowing my family would never let the matter drop, I invited Scarlett round for dinner so she could meet the organised chaos that was my family. I had warned her plenty enough times about them but she had laughed my concerns off, assuring me that I probably had nothing to worry about. Over the course of the day, my siblings, including partners and in Dru’s case: friends, all descended on the house to meet this girlfriend of mine, which was exactly what I had been concerned about. 

I agreed to meet her at the corner of my road, allowing her time to leave should she want it, not that we did. Giving her a small kiss, I slipped my hand into hers, I lead her back to mine. The various faces of my siblings promptly staring through the window in an attempt to be subtle didn’t go amiss and I knew I would be having words with them all later. I hadn’t even closed the door when we got pounced on by Jules and Emma. Emma wasn’t even trying to hide the fact she was checking Scarlett out, whereas Jules took her coat and offered her a drink under the pretence of being helpful. 

Showing Scarlett into the living room, I decided just to get the introductions over and down with. “Scarlett, this is my family. Theirs Helen, she’s the oldest, and her wife Aline” I started and the pair waved with a little bit too much enthusiasm. “Helen’s a journalist, and no one really knows what Aline does, but she’s nice and she makes Helen happy so it’s fine” I added for want of something to say. “Then there is Mark, his wife Cristina and husband Kieran. Mark and Cristina both work at the Alicante Institute and Kieran is a Marine Biologist. Cristina’s also pregnant” I explained. I had explained my family didn’t always have straight forward relationships and Scarlett seemed to be taking my sister’s wife and brother’s polygamy very well.

“Jules is the one who took your coat, and his wife Emma is the one who just stood and stared. Emma’s been around so long she’s basically a sister. Jules is an art teacher, and Emma teaches P.E and they both work with Mark and Cristina at the Alicante Institute” I said, and Scarlett nodded. “Then you have the twins Livvy and Ty, who both work for the police. Livvy is in a relationship with max, who does animation, and Ty is dating Kit, who has his own business” I said, which Scarlett looked very impressed with.

“Finally, there is Dru, with her friends Ash and Jaime. They all go to the same University together, and given the fact it’s difficult for Ash and Jaime to go home, Dru brings them back here. Dru’s studying filmmaking, Jaime I think is doing Criminology and Psychology and Ash is doing Landscape Architecture” I said, and took a deep breath after the very lengthy family introduction. As much as I loved them all, there was an awful lot of them to get through.

It was Helen who broke the following silence with a “Well you know about us Scarlett, but what about you? Tavvy hasn’t really said much” which won her a death glare from me. Scarlett just shrugged then, saying “that’s probably because there isn’t much to say” but when all eyes fell on her, she quickly realised that there was no way she was getting out of this without saying more. “Well I’m in Tavvy’s art class, that’s how we met, but I want to do something with dancing when I grow up. I’m not entirely sure what yet” she said.  
Dinner was then served up by Jules and the rest of my family continued to direct questions towards Scarlett, about both herself, and what I was like at school away from protective, watchful eyes. To be fair, it could have been a lot worse and no one told any stories from when I was younger or brought out the baby photos, much to my relief. When dinner was over, and Scarlett decided it was time for her to leave, I walked her down the road to say goodbye in peace. “Where they too much?” I asked anxiously, which only made her laugh. “No Tavvy, they were lovely. It’s obvious how much you all care for each other” she said, and after a kiss goodbye, she was gone.

***Ash P.O.V***

As promised, Dru had spoken to her sister-in-law and had set up a counselling session for me, following my stay in hospital after my suicide attempt. Jaime and Dru had done incredibly well in looking after me and giving me all the love I was deprived off as a child. They, at my request, made themselves busy shortly after Cristina arrived, to allow me to talk freely with someone about some deeply personal things. I was incredibly grateful for that, and didn’t know what I had done to deserve such wonderful and caring friends.

Cristina allowed me to tell my story at first, to give her an idea of what I was dealing with and what I would need help with. I explained that I hadn’t really had any friends growing up, and with a mother who travelled a lot, I was left in the care of my abusive father and his criminal gang. I explained that although my father had been murdered, which had made my mother become aware of his criminality, it had only been recently that she had learnt of his abuse towards me, and because I didn’t want to live under the fear of yet more abuse from his gang, I had tried to take my own life. 

I finished my story by explaining that I had chosen to come to University and get trained to do a specific job because I didn’t want to be “that rich kid living off his mother’s wealth” and I certainly wanted to prove that I was more than the son of a violent criminal gang member destined to follow in his father’s footsteps. “And is that important to you Ash? What other people think about you?” Cristina asked, and I confirmed that it was. “All my life people haven’t really liked me. I thought that if my mother liked me, she wouldn’t travel so much for her work, or at the very least notice a bit more of what was going on at home whilst she was away. I thought if my father liked me, he wouldn’t hurt me” I said, and I felt terrible for saying it, especially about my mum.

“And how important are Dru and Jaime to you Ash?” Cristina asked, and for the first time since Cristina had been here, I found myself smiling. “They are the first friends I’ve ever had, and they have not only shown me so much kindness but have been the most consistent things in my life. Of course my mouther was kind when she was at home, but she’d leave again. I know Dru and Jaime won’t leave. I see them more as siblings than friends” I confessed, realising that I probably sounded silly. “Have you told them that?” Cristina asked, and I realised that I hadn’t, which I told her, and then said I would tell them after the session (which I did). “How is your relationship with you mother now?” Cristina asked.

“Now perfect, but it’s getting better. She knows what happened to be now and is trying to be more around for me. She feels guilty for not being around more” I said, and Cristina nodded. She stayed a bit longer, and we mainly talked about my relationship with my mother, Cristina reminding me that my father had manipulated my mother into happy families, that although I knew I was being abused, she didn’t and probably would have done more sooner, and been away less if she had. Eventually she brought the session to the end, and we made arrangements for my next session with her. Once she had gone, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.


	14. Chapter 14

***Charlotte P.O.V***

As of yet, Team Evil, as we had come to call them had yet to act on their threats, but that was all about to change. I’d arrived at work, to find a man in a suit standing by reception, and I felt a knot of nerves form in my stomach. I had a bad feeling about this stranger and that I would not like what he had to say. “Are you Charlotte Branwell, the headmistress of this school?” the stranger asked, and I confirmed that I was in fact the person he had asked for. “My name is Manuel. I work for Zara Dearborn, and she has I give this to you in person” he said, and handed me a large brown envelope, which I took.

“It’s a document full of recommendations we require you to follow, as well as some standards we want you to meet. I shall be back in a moth to see how you have done, and failure to meet everything we have stated will result in the immediate closure of the school, and students being placed into better schools. As for you and your staff team, you will all find yourself out of work with immediate effect. Do you understand Mrs Branwell?” I confirmed that I did in fact understand, but I was struggling to hold onto my anger. Even without looking at the contents of the envelope, I knew enough about Zara to know she’d make them almost impossible for us to meet, making it feel like I had just been given a death sentence for a crime I had not committed. “Excellent. I shall be in touch” Manuel said and with that, he left.

Locking myself in my office, I sat down at my desk, and began reading everything that we were supposed to be achieving. Not only would we struggle meeting the sheer quantity of recommendations and standards Zara wanted us to in the time frame we had been given, but they were just incredibly unrealistic. A mainstream school full of students who didn’t find school difficult would struggle immensely, but for us it was practically impossible, and I almost felt like crying. I sent a message to Alec, saying that I needed to speak with him as soon as possible on an urgent matter.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on my door, and I went to let Alec in. Once seated, I handed Alec the documents saying “someone called Manuel was waiting for me this morning to give me these. They are recommendations and standards they want us to meet. We have a month and failure to meet those means the school gets closed down and we are out of a job” I informed him. Without another word, Alec began to read, and I could tell by his face that he agreed with me that they were impossible. The grades were too high, the improvement too big and there were too many extracurricular achievements. 

Once he’d finished, Alec sat back in his chair and swore. “I know we were aware that this is what Zara had planned, as revenge for Jules and Emma exposing the truth about her but even so…this is bad Charlotte” he said and I nodded in agreement. “It seems as though Team Evil has started to act on their threats” I said, and I could see a thought forming in Alec’s mind. “Is Zara the only one to act or has anyone else made a start? We know that they are working together” Alec said, and I almost didn’t want to know the answer to the question. 

We then spent the next half an hour checking the list of threats we knew about, and seeing if we could see if anything had been acted on, and thankfully it seemed that so far, Zara was the only person who had made an action against us, but we still had one person left to check: Tessa’s Brother Nate. Given that he was an accountant, we guessed whatever he did to us would have something to do with the school’s finances. Logging onto the schools finance system I could see that it had been tampered with. Someone had hacked into the system somehow and had made it look as though we were spending far more that we were getting in, and were in significant dept. “This is bad” was All Alec said, saying what I was thinking.

We then sat down and made a plan of action. I sent an email to the staff that we were having a staff meeting at the end of the day, and that everyone was required to attend, no exceptions. Meanwhile Alec was sending a message to Jules, asking if he could get in touch with his sister Livvy, who worked for the Police as a forensic computer analyst, so if anyone would be able to track the hacker, and prove that Nate, or someone linked to him and Team Evil had messed with our finance system. It didn’t take long for Jules to reply saying that Livvy was on her way in, something we were both very grateful.

Once Livvy had arrived, and we explained what we needed her to do, she set off to work, leaving Alec and I to keep ourselves busy, so we found ourselves trying to create a “battle plan” to combat team Evil, or as a minimum, to deal with the actions of Zara and Nate. At some point, Livvy informed us that she had been able to get the information she needed, but would need to get back to the station to take the information further. She’d also increased our security so hopefully something like this would not happen again, something we were very grateful for. 

Eventually it got to the end of the day, and Alec and I made our way to the staff room for the meeting, and waited for everyone to arrive. I think everyone knew that there was something wrong, given our faces and the fact that we had called the meeting in the first place. Once everyone had arrived, I decided to get straight to the point, as there seemed no point trying to avoid it any longer. I explained how Zara had sent Manuel to deliver the recommendations and standards and that we had a month to meet them or else we would get closed down. Emma actually laughed despite herself saying that it was bad Zara couldn’t even do her own dirty work and got someone else to do it for her. 

I then went onto say that I wanted everyone to be aware of anything, any unexpected visitors who might be pout to sabotage us, or might be out to act on the other threats we hand hanging over our heads. I also wanted everyone to prove their spending in relationship to the school to prove that we weren’t spending as much as the hacker claimed we were. “Does anyone have any questions, or anything they would like to add?” I asked and when no one did, I called the meeting to an end, and allowed everyone to go home. Today had been tough but I had a feeling we would manage, that we would survive like we always had done. 

***Dru P.O.V***

Since Ash’s revelation that he had been abused by his father, and his later suicide attempt following the fact a few members of his father’s gang had been able to hunt him down, his mother had been making more effort to build a better relationship with her son, as she had felt like that she had let him down by not being there for him when he needed it the most. When it had first started, Jaime and I would make ourselves busy to give them time to be together and say what they needed, but as time had gone on, they had asked us to join them, as we were friends with Ash, and he saw us more as siblings than friends and housemates.

It was during one of these meet ups, and I was feeling rather distracted and was spending a lot of time on my phone. There were problems with The Alicante Institute were so many of my family worked, and being as close as we were, I was scared something bad was going to happen to them. It seemed that the others had noticed my behaviour as Jaime asked “is everything OK Dru? You seem a bit off”. I looked up and gave a small shrug and a fake smile I know the boys could see straight through. “Oh its fine, just some family drama” I said, hoping that it would be enough and turn the attention away from me. Unfortunately it seemed to have the opposite effect.

“But you never have family drama. I actually thought you Blackthorn’s were allergic to it, all things considered” Ash said, and Jaime nodded in agreement. I knew they would not let the matter drop, but I was scared on how Ash would react as it included his grandfather valentine Morgenstern, who had sent the people out to find him. “Two of my brothers, and their partners work at a school, The Alicante Institute, which helps students who find mainstream school stressful. But there has been this group, who they have called “Team Evil” who have issues with a number of the staff and want to see the school collapse and the staff out of work. Some of the threats that have been made have now been acted on, and well….it’s bad” I said, and Jaime swore at that.

“Well that makes sense, Cristina has been saying that they have had challenges at her work but didn’t want to say any more. I can see why she didn’t want to talk about it” he said, and I gave him a sympathetic smile. He and Cristina had been close but he had vanished for four years (Ash and I still blamed the Aliens. Cristiana, mark and Kieran thought he had run off to join the circus) and they were slowly trying to repair their relationship. “I make documentaries for a living” Ash’s mum said suddenly, and we all looked at her, confused as to why she would think to tell us something we already knew, following what Jaime and I had said. 

But she continued, as thought she was planning something but was still working it through. “As a result, I have a good reputation, a wide audience and access a TV crew” she said, but we were still totally baffled as to where she was going with this. “What if we used the resources I have access to and made a documentary? It would shoe the Alicante Institute and the staff in the good light I think they deserve from what I have heard about them, and we’d expose this team evil and the bunch of crooks that they are, and get them to suffer, whether it be a fine, damaged reputation and career and maybe even jail time” she said, and my eyes lit up at that, and Jaime leaned forward in eager interest, but Ash didn’t seem so sure.

“Would it change your mind Ash id I said that Valentine Morgenstern was part of team evil? He hates Alec’s parents so is going after Alec and his siblings as a way to get back at them. We could talk about what he did toy you” I said, and from that point onwards, Ash was entirely engrossed with the plan. We spent the rest of the day discussing what I knew, and the best way we could expose Team Evil. When Ash’s Mum finally left, she promised to phone her film crew and get things moving, and I said I would skype my family and get as many of them on board as possible. It felt good to be able to be involved with such as large project that would have so much good come out of it, so long as we got it right, which I am sure we would. 

***Cristina P.O.V***

I was on my way to yet another pregnancy appointment, and Kieran was keeping his promise and was coming with me. My bump had reached a point that I could no longer hide it behind baggy clothes, not that I minded. I rather liked having a bump, and the boys were always resting their hands on it, or kissing it. I could feel junior move but the boys hadn’t yet, but I didn’t they would have much longer to wait. I was excited as we were going to find out the gender of the baby, and Kieran was almost shaking with excitement beside me. We had decided that although Mark, Kieran and I would know the gender, we would keep it a secret until the babies naming day when we formally introduced the child to the rest of their family. I was convinced that I was having a baby girl, but Mark had put his money on a boy. Kieran was just happy to be having a baby.

We soon arrived at the hospital, and once we had signed in, we took a seat, and Kieran gently placed a hand on my bump, going “hey little one” which made my heart just melt. O couldn’t wait to see how he’d react to actually feeling the child kick. We didn’t have much of a wait before we were called in to our appointment. Having laid down and answered all the normal questions, I lifted my top up, and the sonographer put the gel over my tummy and we were then able to see our baby on the screen. It was still magic to see, no matter how many times we saw it, but I knew having my child in my arms would be amazing.

“Would you like to know what you are having?” the sonographer asked, and both Kieran and I went “yes” at the same time, making them laugh. She took another look at the screen then turned back to us saying “it seems like you are having a girl” she said. I was too stunned for words: I was right, we were getting a daughter. Kieran pressed a kissed to my temple. “A daughter Tina, a real baby girl” he said, which made me laugh. I was so happy at the news.

Once the appointment was over, we messaged mark to meet us at a local café so we could tell him that he was wrong about having a son, and were having a girl instead. Mark was there waiting for us when we arrived, and had ordered us some drinks ready for us, when we arrived, which was really sweet. “How did it go? Is everything ok?” he asked and I gave his hand a squeeze before going “our daughter is doing beautifully” I said, which made Mark’s eyes widen. When he didn’t say anything, it was Kieran who asked “Are you happy?” and that’s when Mark got up and kissed me before saying “so happy” and kissed me again. 

We continued our drinks and made plans for the nursery. We had already brought some gender neutral things but now we could get some more stuff knowing what we were having. We didn’t want it to over the top with all things pink and girly as that would be too much. We decided to paint some flowers on the wall, and Kieran said that he wanted a toy horse for the baby, as his mother had brought him onw when he was a child, and Mark said he was going to hunt down the blanket he’d clutched onto when he had been young, both of which made my heart melt. Finishing our drinks, we left on the hunt for a toy horse and thankfully it didn’t take all that long to find one that Kieran liked, and he decided on the name “windspear”. Yes this was a much needed positive day in all the negativity that had filled our lives lately.


	15. Chapter 15

***Ty P.O.V***

As Jules’s best man, Mark was required to organise his stag party for him, and he’d asked me to help him. Jules and Mark had decided that rather than give me a job which would result in me being the focus of people’s attention (something that would stress me out), I would help “behind the scenes” and help plan. The only man I knew who was married was mark, and I hadn’t had much to do with Stag parties, so decided to do some research before helping Mark with the planning. I had asked Mark what had happened as his, but he’d shrugged saying “I can’t remember much of it, as I was rather drunk. Anyway Jules did most of the planning” which wasn’t that helpful, so I resorted to conduction my own research.

Jules and Mark had decided on a bonfire on the beach, but mark and I had to sort out all the details. I’d hoped my internet search would be beneficial, but it had the opposite effect, and I found myself getting stressed, and Kit had to hold me and calm me down. Mark had come round and, knowing how I preferred having rules, and decided that we would “make our own stag party rules” which helped. Rules all set, we decided to get to work, and decided that the logical starting point would be to choose a date, so we went with a week before Jules and Emma’s wedding. 

We then went about deciding on who to invite. Jules has said he didn’t want too many people there, so we settled with the males of our family, as well as Jules’s friends and some people Jules and Mark worked with. Having then finalised the remaining details (which beach, time and so on) I went about making the invites, with the help of Tavvy with his artistic ability, and Mark and Kit went about making the playlist. I almost felt like someone should supervise them but soon became so absorbed in my task I soon forgot about them.

Tavvy and I had finally settled on a design we were happy with and had set about making sure we had enough of what we needed for all the invites when Mark and Kit burst into the room we were in, announcing that we would need to go to the shop and buy alcohol. “A stag party isn’t a stag part without alcohol” Mark informed me, and Tavvy and I gave each other a knowing look. Kit and Mark were those people who would get drunk and humiliate themselves by doing something stupid. And somehow they seemed to get worse when they were drunk and together. I still remember the time they decided that they wanted to recreate the “Single Ladies” music video in the middle of the town centre.

Rolling my eyes, Tavvy and I joined our older brother and my partner, piled into Mark’s car, and drove to the shop. Seeing the pair in the alcohol aisle was like seeing Tavvy in a toy shop when he was younger: wide eyes and too much excitement. They were lucky we cared so much about them otherwise we would have left them there, pretending we had absolutely no idea who the “alcohol enthusiasts” (their words not mine) were. But we stayed and watched them fill the trolley with more alcohol than we needed, but Neither Tavvy or I were prepared to say anything and stop them.

Getting back to Marks, which had become “Stag party HQ” Tavvy and I went inside to finish all the invites, leaving Kit and Mark to bring in all the alcohol. Kieran and Cristina, who had been making a start on their babies nursery, had come down to see what progress we had been made, and seemed slightly alarmed at Mark and Kit’s purchases, but other than Cristina commenting “looks like you’ll be dragging him home Kier” they left without a fuss. 

By the end of the day, we had made a lot of progress on Jules’s stag party, havin g done as much as we could in advance. Tavvy and I had finished the invites, and had sent them out to everyone, and Mark and Kit had finished the playlist. We’d got the alcohol and had planned what food we would need to buy closer the time. Heading home, I had a conversation with Kit that got me thinking. “It’s exciting don’t you think? Planning Jules’s stag party” Kit said, and I agreed that it was. It had been good to plan something for the brother who had done so much for us growing up, Jules had essentially raised us so it was good to give something back.

“Do you think you’ll ever have a stag party?” Kit then asked, which completely took me by surprise. Kit and I had been together for a while, and were living together, but the subject of taking our relationship further, to get married, had never even come up in conversation. I shrugged then, simply going “I would need to be engaged first” I said, and Kit remained silent, but gave me a funny look that I couldn’t understand. Did Kit know something I didn’t? Who knew with him, not me that’s for sure.

***Diego P.O.V***

As had become some kind of routine, I found myself having dinner with Cristina, Mark and Kieran. It was something I was still getting used to, but as time went on, it became easier and a lot less uncomfortable. After the conversation on how everyone’s day had been, Cristina looked at me saying “I had a conversation with Dru and Jaime earlier today, on my lunch break” she said, and I could feel myself tense. Jaime and I had been close growing up, but a few years ago, our relationship had broken down, and since he’d been at University, I’d been repairing it, like I was currently doing with Cristina, but mention of my brother was still a touchy subject, especially considering he seemed closer to Cristina than he was with me.

“Ash’s mum was visiting them at the weekend, and Dru mentioned Zara and Team Evil, and what they are doing. Ash’s mum does Travel photography and documentaries, meaning that she has access to a fil crew” Cristina continues, and I frowned in confusion. “How has that got anything to do with team Evil?” I asked, and it seemed that Mark and Kieran shared my confusion. Cristina it seemed had been expecting this confusion, as she said “well that’s what I thought, and Dru and Jaime when she mentioned it. But it seemed that she’s been able to get the people she works with to agree to make a documentary exposing Team Evil, and celebrate the Alicante Institute and those who work there” she said.

I sat back, processing what Cristina had said. The reason Zara was involved with Team Evil was because Emma and Jules had exposed her for being the racist homophobe she was. I wasn’t sure how a documentary would help, and this time, we would be exposing even more people, all of whom were wealthy and powerful. I voiced my concerns and Cristina leant forward. “Well that’s the thing. We have also have access to more people, like you. For this, we need access to as many people as possible, to testify and to provide evidence to support the testimonies, all of which will hopefully punish those who are in team evil. You were living with Zara when Team Evil was formed and started, so what you say will have come from the source and will carry a lot of weight” Cristina said. 

I put my head in my hands, going through everything I had just found out. I agreed that if this was to work, I needed to be involved, but there was a little voice in the back of my head saying “but what if this fails? She’ll be after you like she’s after Jules and Emma but she’d be worse and this would be bigger than a newspaper article”. I took a deep breath, and realised that this was so much bigger than me. Where I was worried about what might happen, if it failed, Cristina, mark and so many others were living through a hell caused by Team Evil, and I was key in ending the threat, and bringing those who were responsible down. I nodded then and looked at Cristina. “I’ll talk. I’ll say what I need to, to bring them down. I still have a key for Zara’s had and regardless of what she wants you to think, she’s not that clever, plus she doesn’t know where I am or that I’ve said what I have. Chances are, she hasn’t changed the locks to her house. I’ll go round to hers when I know she’ll be out and find proof” I said, and much to my surprise, Cristina hugged me. 

The following day, saying that I wanted to work from home where I could concentrate. I did do some work to back up my story, but was mainly focussed on what I would need to get from Zara’s. The previous night, Cristina, Mark, Kieran and I had sat down, going over what we knew about Team Evil and trying to see what we could do to prove what we said. According to Mark, Livvy was already trying to prove that Nate, or someone linked to him, had hacked the school finance system and had messed about him, so I shouldn’t stress too much about him, but obviously if I found something then I would get it. Kieran had given me a go-pro he sometimes used for work. “You can use this to capture anything that you think will be useful think she’ll notice if you take. Plus, worst case scenario and she’s in and well…isn’t too happy to see you, shall we say, you have something to show her true side, the side the public don’t see” he said, and I was grateful for it.

I took a deep breath, I walked back to the house I had lived in with Zara. The last time I had left this house, I’d arrived at Cristina’s and had a breakdown, unable to cope living with an evil, manipulative fiancée who only wanted to marry me to get into an organisation she thought would give her power, following a lie I had told her. It was not a place I had many fond memories, if I had them at all with regards to Zara. I was armed with my old key, Kieran’s go-pro and a bag, so I could get evidence against Team Evil, and some of my old stuff, assuming Zara hadn’t thrown it out. Standing tall, I turned on the go-pro and let myself in. Thankfully, as predicted, Zara wasn’t in, so I had some time to look for what anything to support what people would be saying.

It seemed that, as this had become team Evils headquarters, it was a gold mine of evidence. Zara had left her laptop, so I logged on, and using a memory stick, downloaded everything I could find on team Evil. I found letters sent by, and to various members of team Evil. If nothing else, they gave names on who was involved, and some linked to the threats had been made. I found a pole of receipts for things they had brought to use against the Alicante Institute and showed how much money these people were prepared to spend bringing the school and its staff to its knees. 

Feeling pleased with what I had found, I grabbed a few things I hadn’t been able to take with me the last time I had left, and made a move to leave, not wanting to stay longer than necessary in this place. I also just wanted to go somewhere safe, where I could properly go through what I had found, and made sure I could explain it when I made my testimony for the Documentary. I got up to go, when I heard something that made my blood run cold: a car pulling into the drive. Daring to take a peak, my worst fears were confirmed: Zara had pulled into the drive outside the house, and she had Manuel in the car with her. I hadn’t expected her to be back for another couple of hours, thinking I had plenty of time to make my escape and be safe when she came back.

I was suddenly very grateful I had Kieran’s go-pro and that it was switched on, so that if I couldn’t make it out, I could film the confrontation that was bound to happen when they found me inside. I made a point of getting a shot of the car and the number plate, and then tried to escape out the back of the house before they could come in through the front. I could hear the car doors open and close, and Zara and Manuel talking outside, with no idea if the camera I was wearing was picking up what they were saying. I hoped they would stay outside long enough for me to vanish. 

It seemed that all of my training in the Police certainly had its benefits. I managed to climb out a back window Zara had left open (like I said, she certainly wasn’t the brightest person around. I strongly suspect her dad being in the position of power he was the reason she had achieved anything in her life. There was a whole in the back of the hedges at the back of the garden, and I managed to get through that just as Zara and Manuel made their way into the room I had just left. I had no idea if they suspected anything was wrong, or that I had been there, but I wasn’t prepared to stay long enough to find out, and I ran pretty much all the way back to Cristina’s, something I am sure my adrenaline was responsible for. 

***Emma P.O.V***

I had a weird relationship with dresses. I loved wearing them for parties, but I hated the idea of wearing them for everyday life, that was Livvy’s department. But the idea of getting my wedding dress was extremely excited. It was the weekend, and I had gotten Helen, Cristina and Livvy together to help me. Dru hadn’t been able to come, as she was at University and had a lot of work to do, so we compromised and face timed her so she still felt involved in the process, as she along with Livvy were going to be my bridesmaids. Cristina and Helen, being both married and important members of my bridal party had chosen a wedding dress shop that they had both used, and had made an appointment.

I’d had a phone call from the shop, asking what sort of dress I wanted. I’d said I wanted something that was both simple and elegant, and had an open back, and I admit I was excited to see what they had chosen. Once I had sorted my dress, we could choose the dresses that Cristina, Helen, Livvy and Dru would wear. The others were already there when I arrived and I found myself practically shaking with excitement. Helen had taken one look at me and had burst out laughing. “You look like me when I came to get my wedding dress. Aline of course had gotten hers the day before and she kept going on about how nice they all were” she said. Cristina was seated, and was resting on her hands on her baby bump. Cristina was one of these people who looked amazing whilst pregnant and had a really cute baby bump.

As I had arrived, the shop assistant came over, going “you must be Emma, the bride to be?” and I conformed that I was that person. They then took me into a changing room, to take my measurements. “The dresses might not fit perfectly when you try them on today, that’s why we get you measured, so they fit perfectly on the big day” she said. I’d been expecting this, having helped Helen and Cristina when they had come to get their own dresses. Once she had gotten everything she’d needed, she slipped out and got the first dress, and helped me try it on. It was gorgeous, but there was something not quite right about it but I couldn’t quite put my finger in what it was. Thankfully the others. Plus a Dru whose face was being shown on Livvy’s phone agreed.

We tried a few dresses and they had the same reaction as the first: gorgeous but not quite right. Eventually we tried one on and it was perfect. Simple, yet there was some elegant detailing on it which made the whole thing beautiful. The back was open, showing the muscles I has gained from a life doing sport and exercise. It was perfect, and we all seemed to agree without speaking. “Jules isn’t going to believe his eyes when he sees you. He thinks you look amazing in a hoodie and tracksuit bottoms. He’s going to think he’s marrying a goddess when he sees you wearing that” Dru said, and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow going “Dru what are you saying? I’m already a goddess” which made us all laugh. 

Emma’s dress: http://nafdress.com/list-detail-vintage-lace-wedding-dress-open-back.html


	16. Chapter 16

***Magnus P.O.V***

I’d found myself getting very emotionally involved with the Alicante Institute, given that a few months ago, it was a place two of my friends worked. Not only was I working hard organising a Battle of the Bands competitions and Art show to fundraise for them, so they could a mini bus to take students on trips and to various competitions, but a relationship developing between Alec and I. I wasn’t entirely sure what exactly I would call the relationship I had With Alec, but I did know that it was something I wanted to see develop. Given the troubles the school were facing, I felt very protective of them, and I wanted to do what I could to help them in any way that I could.

Alec had come round mine, and was filling me on all the updates he could on the school. Some of the threats that had been made against the school had been acted on, and they didn’t have all that much time to deal with them, otherwise the school would close down. But it wasn’t all bad news. Apparently Jules and Mark (two people Alec worked with, one of which was helping with one of the fundraisers) had a sister, whose housemates mum had been able to get the company she worked for, to agree to make a documentary on the school, to show the good that they did, and to expose Team Evil and hopefully bring punishment to those involved.

Another one of Alec’s colleagues: the school counsellor Cristina, her cousin Diego had previously been engaged to the leader of Team Evil, and as a result, had been able to get into her house and gather evidence against Team Evil, which would not only be going to the Police but would also feature in the Documentary, and there was people currently going through all the things he had been able to find and making sense of it, as well as working out what else they would need as evidence.

Following Alec’s speech filling me on everything, I found my head whiling, and following everything, an idea was beginning to form. “I assume that this documentary will feature on the television for the general public to see?” I asked, and Alec nodded, then added “If all goes well, it will be on at prime time, and there will be a lot of advertisement so as many people as possible will see it” he added, and I was glad of it. Given the scale of everything, the last thing I wanted was for no one to see the documentary and for it to have gone to waist. The school, and those involved with it, needed all the justice that they could get.

“What if, before it goes on television, I could organise a premier of it for it. Invite a number of Police Officers and journalists to watch it, and anyone else who could help you?” I asked, and Alec looked at me with wide eyes. I was already listing all the big name newspapers and TV news teams to get maximum coverage, and what Police departments would be able to effectively help. Maybe come people from the council, I knew people who knew Politicians so that would not be a problem. “Of course I would do that Alexander. I have found myself getting quite emotionally attached to you and that school of yours” I informed him, meaning every word that came out of my mouth. 

Much to my surprise, and I think to Alec’s as well, he leant forward, following what I had said, and kissed me. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they went to his hair, and my fingers buried themselves in his locks, pulling him closer to me. Alec’s own hands rested on my hips, and we stayed like that until we needed to come up for air. From what Alec had told me, he hadn’t had much relationship experience, with either girls when he still thought he was straight, or with guys when he had accepted his sexuality, but despite that, he was a very good kisser.

“Magnus I…” Alec started but I put my finger to his lips, silencing him. “Alexander, if you are about to apologise because you think that was something I did not want, I assure you that I did want it. A lot” I said, I could see the slight surprise on Alec’s face before a small smile formed on his face. “So what does that mean for us?” he asked, and I found myself resting my forehead on his. “I’d very much like to be in a relationship with you” I informed him. There was a pause and I was scared that I had overstepped a line. “As boyfriends?” Alec asked, for clarification, and I chuckled before going “Yes Alexander, as boyfriends” I said, and this time there was no pause. “I’d like that very much” he said, before kissing me again.

***Livvy P.O.V***

I’d spoken to my manager at work, and he agreed to allow someone to take over my role in the mussing person case so I could dedicate my time investigating the threats on the Alicante Institute, where so many of my family worked. We’d all been through too much to have to go through any more pain. Being only ten when our parents died, there wasn’t much I could do back then, but this time, I was determined to do everything I could. Ty and Diego were also helping me on the case, and we were using our collective experience and knowledge to get as much done as possible. Given that we were all emotionally attached to people linked to the school, we were all even more determined to produce as much evidence as possible to send as many people down as we could.

I was looking into identifying the hacker who had gone into the schools finance system and messed it about and made it look like they were spending far more than they were, and were getting in less than was accurate. Ty and Diego were going over everything that he’d been able to get from Zara’s house and were making sense of it all: what evidence linked to which member of Team Evil and what it all meant. Ty had gotten and evidence board, and had put up pictures of every member of Team Evil, and they were placing evidence under the appropriate person and establishing the links between each member, and who they had vendetta’s against at the school.

We spent the morning working, and over lunch, we came together to discuss what we had found. “Well I have been able to trace the hacker, and our theory was correct: It was Tessa’s brother Nate” I said, then added “the question is: who would be the best way to seize the computer? We need to prove beyond questionable doubt that it was in fact Nate that hacked the computer, and if we can show a jury the link between what I have found, and his laptop, then it proves hid guilt. Also we might be able to find more evidence, other than the hacking on there. We know Nate was a significant factor in bringing team Evil together” I said, and Ty seemed to sense the problem.

“If we go and seize his technology, and bring him in for questioning, he might send word back to team Evil that we are onto him, or they become suspicious as to why they haven’t heard form in a while. He is an accountant to many of them after all. But if we leave it too long, then we could lose evidence” and there was a pause and we considered our dilemma. “I think the best course of action, is for us to treat this like any other gang case. We collect as much evidence as we can on all of them, making sure that we have at least something to justify not only arresting them and bringing them in for questioning, but to search their homes and seize anything we can use as evidence or could investigate further. Then we get teams out and raid them all simultaneously so word can’t get out” Diego said. It was a lot of work, but we knew it was the only logical solution. 

“But what if we can’t find anything to do so, which links them to the threats?” Ty asked then and Diego leant back in his chair. “It certainly seems to me that these people are wealthy and powerful, and believe that they are above the law, they can break any laws that they want, and get away with it. The law, and those that enforce it, can’t touch them. I highly doubt this is the first time many of them have engaged in illegal activity. We know that, from what Gideon Lightwood had suggested that his father Benedict isn’t following the guidelines of his job, which is illegal. We know that Kieran’s father is a corrupt business man, and that Zara, and possibly more have been discriminatory in her work, all of which are illegal. We just need reasonable grounds to bring them in. Prove that they have done something illegal and we can take them in” he said.

We then made a plan on what we needed to do to carry out Diego’s arrest plan, who we wanted to bring in for interviewing, so that we could collect evidence (footage from which, could be used in the documentary) and which illegal activity we could investigate to bring these people down. Once we finished, and went back to work, with a renewed sense of enthusiasm, I couldn’t help but feel a buzz in the room. If Diego was right, and he probably was, we were uncovering a much bigger set of illegal activity that we had originally realized. I had a feeling that this might just be the case of my career. 

***Cecily P.O.V***

The day of my body positivity talk at the Alicante Institute. I’d heard from those I knew that worked there that the school had been facing a lot of difficulty, but despite that, they had wanted to keep things as normal as possible and to not give any indication to the students that there was a problem. They had been told that I was coming in to do a talk and to do some workshops, so that’s what was going to happen. I had spent the night before going through my presentation and what I was going to say, and when I was finally happy, I had gone to bed, knowing I had to be wide awake when I spoke.

I arrived at the school in plenty of time, and was greeted by Charlotte, who gave me a tight hug, and thanked me for coming. She took me to her office, and introduced me to the P.E. teacher Emma Carstairs, who she had put me in touch with so she could discuss her concerns with and I could cover what I needed to whilst I was there. I shook her hand and said it was nice to be able to put a face to a name. It was then Tessa poked her head round the door, greeted me, and said that the students were almost ready for the talk, so we ought to head over to the school hall. 

I stood at the side as Charlotte and Emma made a very nice introduction for me, and following a round of applause, I took my spot and began talking. “As Mrs Branwell and Miss Carstairs have said, my name is Cecily Lightwood, and I am a model and motivational speaker. They’ve asked me to come in today to talk to you about something I am very passionate about: body positivity. But to give you some context, I am going to tell you how I get to where I am today. Growing up, I wasn’t really into clothes or make up or putting my hair into nice styles. All I wanted to is to play outside with my older brother and sister in the Welsh country side near to where we grew up. But when I was ten, my older sister Ella died, and my brother ran away to London, which broke my parents and I, and left me with no one to play with.”

“As a result, I had to dedicate myself to being the perfect child, carrying all my parents’ expectations for their three children on my shoulders. My Father developed a gambling habit, and we lost our home in Wales, but thanks to an old friend of my parents, we moved to Yorkshire, which is where I spent the rest of my childhood. I knew that I wanted a career that I didn’t want to rely on anyone else, as I had learnt to defend for myself over the years. But I had no idea what I wanted to do. My parents are rather conservative, and id it was down to them, I would have married a nice wealthy man and settle down and keep home and raise children, but I knew that wasn’t for me.”

“As I said earlier, spending hours in front of the mirror making myself look nice just was not a priority for me. I wasn’t someone who committed themselves to a diet or spending hours in the gym, so it surprised me that I had people commenting on my looks, saying that I had a natural beauty about me. I was confident, and that brought a beauty about me that no amount of makeup could create. And it was these comments that gave me the idea for what I wanted to do: I wanted to be a model. But I knew that if this didn’t work, I would need a plan to fall back on, so I went to University to study Fashion Photography, which I loved a lot more than I had been expecting.”

“Once I graduated, I joined a fashion company where I made my two best friends: Izzy Lightwood and Jessamine Lovelace. Jessamine had studied editorial and advertising photography, and Izzy had studied fashion design, and we made a great team. Izzy would create clothes, I would model them, and Jessamine would photograph me in them, and put them on Izzy’s website. We were both great work colleagues and great friends. But being a model in the fashion world made me all so aware of the pressure that exist in the world for people to look good, to look a certain way.”

“All too often I saw people get into these diets which seemed to do more harm than good, as they weren’t getting the nutrients their bodies needed, or would lose too much weight too quickly. I saw people lose weight, and as soon as they came off the diet, the weight would go straight back on. Eating disorders and self-harm became all too common. People became so obsessed with how they looked, it was having a negative impact on their mental health, and this horrified me. So I made it a personal mission of mine, to promote body positivity. To get diets from professionals that would actually do good for people, and wouldn’t make them ill. I suggested personal trainers who actually knew what they were doing and would be very supportive. “

“But my main focus was to allow people to feel confident in their bodies, I wanted people to look at themselves in the mirror and be proud of their bodies rather than disgust. The main criticism I have had against my work is the suggestion that I am promoting obesity, that I am allowing people think that being fat is ok, and my response to those people is this. I am not promoting obesity, I am allowing people to feel comfortable in their own skin. Should someone decided they would feel more comfortable in a slimmer body, that they want to lose some weight, that they do so safely, rather than give them even more problems. Your body is an amazing thing, and we have to treat it with respect” and once I had finally finished, those who I had been talking to broke into applause.


	17. Chapter 17

*** Diego P.O.V***

Today was the day we were going to be doing the interviews to get as much information as possible about team Evil. We’d invited everyone in, explaining that they hadn’t done anything wrong, but we were collecting evidence to help bring Team evil to justice, and to no surprise, everyone had willingly agreed to come in an talk, some even bringing them bringing notes to make sure they said what they wanted to. It was going to be a long day, but we would uncover would be important in the investigation, and hopefully provide us with grounds for arrest. Ty and I had been talked to do the interviews and we’d spent the day before planning on the questions we were going to ask and what information we wanted.

~~~Tessa’s Interview~~~

The first interview that had been organised was with Tessa, to talk about her brother Nate, someone we all knew to be a key part of Team Evil. Once Tessa had arrived, and we were all settled in the interview room, and I’d explained that the interview would be recorded, and I’d said what I needed to for the start of the recording, we started the interview. “What was Nate like growing up, when you were children?” Ty asked, as it was a logical place to start. “We grew up poor, Nate, our Aunt and I. Something Nate hated. Aunt Harriet and I would do what we could to bring in money; making things to sell, and taking up whatever jobs we could, but Nate didn’t seem to want to work. He just wanted the money we would hard to get. He always wanted a life of luxury but he never seemed to want to work in order to achieve this for himself” Tessa started.

“He would never stick with anything for long, before getting bored and frustrated with it and then moving onto something else. The worst was the sketching. Aunt Harriet and I would managed to get scrap paper when we could for it, but he’d never be able to produce whatever he saw in in his minds-eye despite having talent, and this would put in an awful mood. So it was a relief when he gave up it” Tessa added, and I could see Ty making a note of something before asking “you talk about your Aunt, rather than your parents. Why is that?” and from Tessa’s face she’d been expecting it. Anyway, this might give us a clue to why Nate had done what he had, but I had not being expecting what Tessa said next.

“Our family situation is…complicated. Our parents died in a serious car accident. Thankfully they died immediately and they didn’t suffer long, from what I have been told, so we lived with our Aunt. Nate didn’t cope well and turned to a gambling den, who were very good at getting people into their grasp. They would let you win; so you got addicted, and they you’d lose, and lose bad. Nate lost a lot of money, and on one occasion, he went through Aunt Harriet’s things, looking for things to both pay a debt and fund his gambling when he found something that would change everything: his birth certificate. He was expecting to see the name Elizabeth Gray under the Mother’s name, but instead there was the name Harriet Moore. He confronted Aunt Harriet about this and the truth came out. She’d slept with Nate’s father, but was unmarried and had fallen pregnant with Nate, and his father vanished. My parents took Nate in, raising him as their own”.

The gambling got worse, and it was through the gambling he befriended Axel Mortmain, who encouraged Nate to go to university: showing him what a life with a well-paid job could be like. We’d been trying to get him to stop gambling for years, so it was a relief that he had seemed to have turned a corner. He even sent Aunt some chocolate, an apparent apology for how he’d behaved growing up. But shortly after wards she’d become ill and died. It was years later, and on one of the few times I’d been near Nate, when he confessed he’d laced the chocolate with poison to kill her. The fact she’d fallen so ill after eaten them was no accident. He’d wanted her dead.”

Ty and I glanced at each other, clearly taken aback=k by what Tessa had just told us. “Why didn’t you report this Tessa?” I asked, and Tessa shrugged. “Her death happened years ago, and Aunt is buried in New York. How could you prove he’d killed her?” she asked, and in was a fair question. “We have methods. With your permission, we could contact the appropriate people in America, exhume her body and look for traces of poison. Or at least ask for the coroner’s report. And we could see if he’s brought anything in the past which could link him to buying or making the poison” I said, and Tessa nodded. “Is there anything else you want to tell us Tessa?” I asked, and after a moment’s pause, she shook her head. We thanked her and ended the conversation there.

~~~Jessamine's interview~~~

Following Tessa’s interview on Nate, we brought in jessamine, who was Nate’s most recent girlfriend. Having set everything up, said what we needed to and got recording, we started the interview. “What was your relationship like with Nate when you got together?” I asked, and the look on Jessamine’s face made my heart tighten: in was a mixture of sadness what had happened and missing times gone by. “it was perfect, in the beginning. Both of us having troubled childhoods and wanting a life of wealth and luxury. We seemed to click, that we understood each other in ways other’s couldn’t. We talked about everything and were so supportive of each other’s careers and in every aspect of our lives. But things started to change.”

“He’d spend more time working, and spending time with his friend, Axel Mortmain, who’d apparently helped him when he was younger. I had taken a back seat in his life, but I kept thinking we could go back to how things were, that I was than the pretty blonde on his arm when he went to these functions, to help get in with the rich and famous and successful. But I was wrong. One night, I overheard a conversation between Nate and Axel that made me realise that our relationship was well and truly over, and the past was just that: the past.”

“He told Axel he was only with me for my large inheritance I had gained after my parent’s death. He’d married and then get rid of me, and use the money to aid him in getting back at Tessa for getting “too involved” in his gambling when he was younger. I didn’t hear the rest of the conversation and I was naturally upset, and left. I told a couple of close friends, and with their help, I broke up with Nate. I didn’t say that I had heard what he’d said, just that I was done being forgotten about, and I wanted to be with someone who seemed to enjoy being around me. He called me a “shallow white girl” and that I was making a mistake by leaving him” she said, and given what Tessa had told us about what Nate had done to his Aunt, his words seemed to carry a lot of weight.  
“Has Nate tried to get in contact with you since the break up?” Ty asked and Jessamine said he hadn’t but seemed confused. “Listen to me very carefully Jessamine. If Nate sends you anything, I want you to bring it in to the Police Station immediately. Clearly he was with you for your money and we have reasons to believe that he is not above sending gifts that are more than what they seem and could do more damage than whatever good he wants you to think he’s doing. Do you understand?” I said and Jessamine looked terrified when she confirmed she did. We asked if she had anything she wanted to add, and she didn’t so we brought the interview to an end.

~~~Kieran's interview~~~

Having collected our notes on Nate, we brought Kieran in for an interview on his father. Giving that I was living with him and his family, Ty completed the interview alone, and I watched through a one-way window, and had a way to contact Ty, and to tell him anything and to help him with the questioning. “What sort of a parent was your father?” Ty asked, having gotten all the technicalities out of the way, which caused Kieran to actually laugh. “He treated parenting the same way he treated running his business. He saw his children as objects he owned, wanting parade around his “most valued” sons and hide the rest of us away like we were broken goods. His favourite was the oldest erec, and the rest of us were an embarrassment in his eyes. He hated me more than the others” Kieran said and I felt my heart go out to him.

“Why do you say that?” Ty asked and Kieran sat forward, resting his forearms on the table. “When we were younger, Father would occasionally bring us in, try and teach us the best was to run a business, as far as he was concerned, that was the only job going and he had no regard for the fact none of us were interested. I, like many of my brothers, was brought in, and as I have better people skills that my father, and was actually nice to those that worked there, people liked me, and not just that, they openly admitted that they’d rather have me as their boss than my father, or even Erec. Father felt threatened and basically disowned me, kicking me out the family home, leaving me to fend for myself. I got into the wrong crowd, but I met Mark, and we saved each other.”

Being one of Mark’s younger brother, Ty at least knew some of what had happened after Kieran and Mark had met, so some of what Kieran had said was to no surprise to Ty. “So your father was not popular amongst his employees? Ty asked, and again, Kieran laughed. “By the Gods no! They hated him. He treated them horrendously, taking advantage of the fact they were just desperate for a job and for money. I think that’s why he employed them, he chose people so desperate for a job, they wouldn’t put up too much of a fuss and that he could treat them however he wanted to. And that they wouldn’t mention just how corrupt he was.”

So there was some employment issues we could investigate as well as corruption. Yes, I am sure that we could bring him down, and give Kieran, his siblings and those who worked for him some justice. “Corruption you say?” Ty asked, and Kieran leant back in his chair. “And everything that comes with it” Kieran said, and then continued. “Well there’s the fact that he avoids paying all his taxes. He pays some, to keep people off his scent, but it’s nowhere near the amount he’s supposed to. He’s been doing it for years, and if anyone starts asking questions, he pays them to be quiet. He’s had people spy on his competition and he then blackmails them to close down or move away, saying he’ll expose them if they don’t. He’s been known to give company “donations” to politicians and their political campaigns for votes, and I know a Zara Dearborn has received a number of these donations. He agrees with what she says, and wants her to have power. I don’t know for sure but I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s pumping money into team evil, money that he should be using for staff wages” Kieran said. 

This was huge, and I messaged Livvy to look into Kieran’s father, and his company to support Kieran’s testimony. “Anything else you would like to tell us?” Ty asked and after a moment’s thought, Kieran said “I don’t know if it’ll help but apparently he’s been looking for one of his sons to take over his position, but as it stands, everyone he’s asked has said a very firm no. I know as he told me, after trying to get me to take over. I have no idea why he’d want to do this unless he’s done something, and wants someone to take over to clear up his mess as he disappears” Kieran said, and after Ty made a note of that, and they wrapped the interview up.

~~~Emma and Jules’s interview~~~

Once Kieran’s interview was over, Ty and I swapped over, so he was watched through the one-way window and I was asking the questions, as the next interview was his brother and partner Jules and Emma. As they were discussing the same topic around the same person, it made sense to interview them together. They’d even brought in things with them to help bring Zara down. Having explained why Ty wasn’t there, and the normal pre-interview speech, we started the interview. “I understand you went to school with Zara, is that right?” I started and having taken Emma’s hand, Jules started talking.

“That’s correct. We had our own social group and she had hers, and we had no reason to mix outside when we had a lesson together. I don’t know why but she targeted us with her hate, despite not targeting others who she deemed beneath her. I don’t know why she picked us in particular but she did” Jules said, and I made a note of that before asking “what sort of stuff did she do when she targeted you?” and this time it was Emma who answered. “Zara decided she hated anyone who wasn’t wealthy, white or straight. Helen and Mark were both openly bisexual, meaning she was very cruel toward them. Although Ty wasn’t out then, we suspected he was gay, but gave him time to work it out himself, not wanting to push him before he was ready. Zara however wasn’t as kind, and terrorized Ty. The fact he was Autistic didn’t help, if anything it made her worse towards him” she said. I felt sick, I’d always had a lot of respect for Ty, and the rest of his family and I was angry on hearing how Zara had treated them all.

“And this continued after you left school?” I asked and they both nodded. “Helen married her wife Aline and Zara seemed heel bent on ruining their happiness. Mark got together with Kieran, and later they met Cristina, and they soon got into a polygamous relationship. We were happy they were happy, but Zara didn’t see that. She saw Cristina as nothing more as a Mexican and was just downright racist towards her, and she hated that two guys were dating, And to top it all off, she didn’t like that their relationship wasn’t monogamous and she tried to stir up trouble for them, but they saw straight through it and they didn’t give her the satisfaction of letting her words get to them” Jules said, and Emma added “she also went after Ty when he came out as gay and got together with Kit. There was a number of occasions we had to stop Kit turning violent when Zara would go after Ty, as Kit naturally wanted to defend Ty”. That all sounded very much like Zara.

“You exposed Zara for what you knew about her” I prompted and Jules nodded. “My oldest sister, Helen trained as a journalist, and she was horrified that Zara was still tormenting our family. Helen, having been the victim of Zara’s homophobia, knew all too well what she was like. Together, we helped her write an article about Zara, just as she was gaining power and a reputation in the political world, and it ended up being on the front page of several newspapers. It went everywhere, and it damaged her career, even to this day she still gets brought up in interviews. Clearly she wants to ruin our careers as we apparently we ruined hers, but we were simply showing the world what she was like. We made nothing up. We have proof” Jules said, and handed me a file. In it, was full of messages from Zara full of racist and homophobic slurs and hate. They had Zara’s number so we could link it to her, preventing her from claiming “it wasn’t her”. Having established they had said everything they wanted to, we ended the interview.

~~~Diego's interview~~~

Once Emma and Jules had left and we collected their evidence, I changed my seat so I was on the opposite side of the interview table. I would be interviewed about Zara, and then we would stop for lunch and they do the remaining interviews. It had been a long morning but had been very productive, meaning that as soon as we could prove what we had leant (and I didn’t think that would be above the talents of those who were investigating this case) we could go in for the arrests, and bring Team Evil down.

Ty started the interview by asking “From the interview with Emma and Jules, we know what Zara was like before she became a Politician and what she was like with the Blackthorns and those associated with them. But what she like with you?” Ty asked and having taken a deep breath, I started talking. “Our paths had crossed a few times but at first, we didn’t really have much to do with each other. I was focussed on learning, and being the best that I could within my career, and Zara simply wanted power. She had her father’s reputation and position to live up tp. But then she learnt of the Seelie Organisation. Despite the fact they don’t have a good reputation given that they are very secretive, she believed that by getting involved with them, she would gain power”.

“I’m not sure how she found out, but she learnt that I myself was involved with the organisation, and she saw me as her way in. She would pester me about it all the time, and it drove me mad, so I eventually said that only members of certain families could get in. I had hoped it would get her off my case and get her to leave me alone but it made her so much worse. She gave me a choice and it soon became clear that I only really had one option. Either I could agree to marry her, and she’d keep my involvement with them a secret, or she’d use her power to expose me as a member of this apparently terrible group, which for the record, isn’t true, but as I am sworn to secrecy, I can’t say anything more” and thankfully, Ty didn’t ask any more questions directly linked to the group”

“So she blackmailed you into a marriage you didn’t want?” Ty asked, and I confirmed that was the case, and added that I had done to so protect those I cared about. “She believes the lie that certain families can get in, so had she gone to the press, people I care about, would have been dragged into this mess, and I can’t imagine what the consequences for them would be” I explained, and Ty nodded in acknowledgement. Family loyalty was certainly something that had kept the Blackthorn’s together for so long. “What was she like after you had to get engaged to her?” Ty asked and although I had been expecting it, the question still made me feel sick. 

“Terrible. When she wasn’t trying to gain power, bitch about people or stirring up hate within people, she tried to make us act like a normal couple, only her idea of that is entirely different to most. She wanted the…physical aspects of a relationship, and was happy to ignore everything else. I had to go along with it, as I knew that I was stopping her form leaving and hurting those I was trying to protect” I said, and Ty gave me an understanding nod. He’d grown up being surrounded by his siblings being in strong, healthy relationships and from what I had heard, he and Kit were in a very loving relationship, filled with respect and understanding. Despite myself, I was jealous.

“Can you elaborate on what you meant by stirring up hate within people please?” Ty asked, and I nodded. “Zara, along with the group she formed in school, who now call themselves The Cohort, have a very unhealthy view on the people within society. They only like wealthy, white, healthy, straight people. They hate anyone who isn’t in that category, but they hate those they deem to be “foreigners” even if they have been born in this country and have grown up her. I myself have been subject to multiple racist comments from them unfortunately. And they are determined to get people to agree with them: agree with the fact that those sorts of people are beneath them, and should be treated differently. They use scare tactics, and manipulated information to stir up hate. I think they have been responsible for a number of Hate Crimes as a result” I said.

Ty looked at me, as though he was trying to work something out. “How so?” he asked, and rubbed my face with my hands. “Well they haven’t exactly gone “go out and do hate crimes” but the hate they have caused, hate which either wasn’t there before or so much worse than it was originally. People have used what Zara and her cohort to justify carrying out these terrible things. I doubt they would have happened if not for Zara” I said, and Ty made a note. “Anything else you want to say?” and I said there wasn’t and with that, the interview was over, and we went to find Livvy, discuss what we had learnt and eat lunch as we made a plan for bringing down Nate, Kieran’s dad and Zara. 

~~~Gideon and Gabriel's interview~~~

After we had finished eating and filling Livvy in, giving her a rather long list of things for her to do, Ty and I headed back to the interview room to talk to Gideon and Gabriel about their father benedict. They were already waiting for us, meaning we could start straight away. Having gotten the technicalities out of the way, I asked “What was your father like growing up?” and it was Gideon who answered. “He was very traditional. He made us believe we were superior to everyone else, as we were Lightwoods. According to him, we were above the law, we could get away with anything. As men, Gabriel and I were encouraged to aspire to get jobs which would earn us a lot of money but our younger sister Tatiana was simply told that, as a girl, all she was expected to do was marry well and have children, and be a respectable woman. So she want of to study Classics at University and did just that. As our mother died when we were young, we had no one to challenge what our father said, we simply accepted his word as truth. And as the oldest, I was given the most attention from our father” Gideon explained.

“So what happened to change that? I asked, as the ideology that Gabriel and Gideon had now was very different to the one they had been raised to. “I took a gap year, went to Madrid. They made me realise just how wrong Father had been. On return to the UK, I tried to make Gabriel see the truth but he was already in our fathers grip. I studied and met Sophie, and eventually Gabriel realised I was right. So he left our father as well. Tatiana saw us as traitor as we had abandoned the family, and hasn’t spoken to us in years” he explained. “But as Gabriel was to learn, the situation with our father would get worse” Gabriel said. “Is this about his work?” I asked, as Gideon had briefly mentioned that his father hadn’t kept within the law within his job. The brothers nodded.

It was Gabriel who elaborated, rather than his older brother. “Gideon knew something wasn’t right with Father. I’m the only one who knows as I knew something was bothering him, and I wouldn’t let it drop until he told me. As we said, Father thought the law and morality was beneath him and as a result he slept around a lot, even when our mother was alive, and as a result he contracted AIDS. He then passed it onto our Mother, she chose to end her own life rather than have us watch her grow sicker. Father hadn’t told us the truth, telling us her death had been a tragic accident. He began getting desperate, but than getting professional help, and changing his…habits, he continued to sleep around and began trying to look for a cure. How he was going about it was illegal, and as soon as he gets caught will cost more than his job.” 

“He met a man called Axel Mortmain, who claimed he had a cure, but had him do his dirty work for him in order to get it. We all know there is no cure, but father is so mad with desperation, he’ll do anything to just cling to the idea he will be rid of it, of the AIDS”. Gideon confronted him about it, but father said that if he said anything, Gideon and everyone who is important to him would suffer. But it’s only know, knowing this is part of something bigger than our family, and knowing that we stand of getting justice for our family and our mother did we decide we could do something” Gabriel said. This was huge and it was understandable that they wanted something to happen. Having told us everything they could about benedict, we ended the interview and the brothers left. Proving Benedict’s guilt, and his link to team Evil (it was his wealth that meant he was involved) was going to be difficult, but not impossible.

~~~Ash’s interview~~~

We knew that when we interviewed Ash, we would have to be careful, due to his recent poor mental health, so we had Cristina sit in with us for it, and if she felt it was doing more harm than good, she’d step in and stop the interview, but Ash had wanted to talk. Although he was talking about a man who was dead, it did bring in motive for another member of team evil and would show how far he was prepared to go to hurt people. Having explained Cristina’s role and that he could stop if things got too much, we started the interview. “What can you tell us about Sebastian Morgenstern?” Ty asked (Cristina had advised we called him that rather than ‘your father’) and Ash looked at with determination all over his face, and started talking.

“He’s the son of Valentine Morgenstern. He got with my mother as she was wealthy and he manipulated her into getting too serious too quickly with their relationship. They hadn’t been together all that long when he moved in, and from there, he had an impressive place to meet people, to give off an impression of him that made him look good. He was a violent leader of a criminal gang and an abusive father, and I hated him. They had me and where mother fell in love, Sebastian saw me as an heir, someone to take over the gang, nothing more. As Mother travelled a lot for work, it gave him a lot of time to be abusive to me. He was violent and would shout terrible things at me, and would give me impossible standards to love up to, and punished me when I failed to meet them. They would change regularly meaning I struggled to keep up with them”.

“He allowed his gang to be abusive towards me, and they often would treat it as a game. It was a relief when Mum came home, as the gang vanished and the abuse stopped. He never hurt me in front of her, and acted as a loving husband towards her, she didn’t suspect anything and I stayed silent, knowing she would never believe me. But then she would go and it would start again. But then he got killed by a rival gang, and that broke mum; her husband was dead and wasn’t the man she thought he was. I couldn’t tell her, and at least I was free from him but I still had nightmares. I tried to prove I was more than what people expected of me.”

“But then his Father got out of prison recently and that’s when things went wrong again. Valentine saw me as the last link to his son, someone to be owned and used to his will. I wasn’t a person to him, but an object to help him. So he found a few members of Sebastian’s gang and they hunted me down, saying Valentine would be in touch. Unable to cope, I tried to take my own life” and with that he finished talking, and I swore. I knew the situation was bad, but I hadn’t realised just how bad it was. 

“Do you know what Valentine wants with you?” Ty asked, and Ash shook his head. “I don’t know but nothing good. Maybe to get back at Mum? Or to own a piece of Sebastian? I don’t know and don’t want to know” Ash said. We’d found out what we wanted: the extent Valentine would go to get something he wanted, and not wanting to prolong this any longer for Ash, we ended the interview, and thanked him, and with that, Ash and Cristina left.

~~~Robert, Maryse and Jocelyn’s interview~~~

Following what Ash had said about Sebastian, and had hinted at about Valentine, we brought in Robert, Maryse and Jocelyn to talk about valentine. I was glad it was the last interview of the day as I was exhausted and we still needed to process what we had learnt. Once everyone was seated and we’d said what we needed to, we started. “What was valentine like when you met him?” Ty asked, and It was Jocelyn who answered. “He was the sort of person who you couldn’t help but like. There was something about him that drew you in. he made you feel special and protected, and as a bunch of young people in their early twenties in a new city, we wanted that” and Robert added “he’d find out what your weakness was, and use that to draw every single person in, but we didn’t see that at the time”.

“When did he stop being this person?” I asked and Jocelyn said “his father was murdered and he blamed those that weren’t English. He didn’t discriminate after that, and he’d become almost radical in what he did” she said and the other two nodded. “He’d wanted to change the world before, but this was bad, even for him. He turned violent and encouraged us to do the same and for a while we did. But some of us had children, or were expecting, and were making careers for ourselves, and we knew what he was doing was wrong and it would have terrible consequences for us all. So a group of us turned against him, and turned him into the Police. He went to prison for what we did” Maryse added. I remembered hearing about that whilst I was studying, it had been huge.

“Has he been in contact since his recent release from prison?” Ty asked and Jocelyn immediately went “No” but Robert and Maryse looked at each before going “sort of” causing Ty and I to look at each other with raised eyebrows and confused looks. “He’s been gathering supporters again, who have been essentially stalking us and our children, to gather information on us: where we worked, what we did, who was important to us. They have particularly gone after our oldest, Alec. He’s seen them the most. I think Valentine will go after him to get back at us” Robert said, and my stomach dropped. Clearly this man was getting others to do his dirty work for him so getting him convicted would be hard. 

“Is there anything else you want to tell us?” I asked, not sure what else we could do. “He’s dangerous. Be careful and look after yourselves” Jocelyn said, and with that we were done. Once they were gone, we went to find Livvy to go over what we had learnt that day, and to create a battle plan to help bring down Team Evil. It had been a very long day but also very productive.


	18. Chapter 18

***Helen P.O.V***

I’d received a very excited phone call from Emma, informing me that we were going shopping at the weekend for the dress I would be wearing at her wedding when I would be walking her down the aisle. I knew that this was an important day for both my brother and for Emma, and I was determined to do everything that I could to make the day as amazing as possible, as the couple had done for me on my own wedding day. 

Normally if Emma gave a time to arrive, it was practically a guarantee that she would be arrive late. But on the day we had arranged to get my dress, Emma arrived ten minutes early to pick me up. I had to laugh at her enthusiasm. Quickly giving Aline a kiss goodbye, I left with Emma, and I could feel her enthusiasm emanating off her. When we had gone to get Emma’s wedding dress, we had the entire bridal party: we had been joined by Livvy and Cristina and Livvy had face timed Dru to join us. But this time, it was just me and Emma, not that I minded, as we rarely had time together, so it was nice to have some quality time with her.

Having parked, Emma linked her arm in mine and off we went, discussing what ideas we had for what I would be wearing. We wanted something that was elegant but wouldn’t take attention away from Emma, who, as the bride, ought to have the attention on her. Although there were loads of dresses in the shops we looked in, they weren’t quite right. They were too extravagant, or over the top or just didn’t look right on me. Either that or there was too much white, and there was an unwritten rule at weddings that the only woman who should wear that colour is the bride. Despite not having much luck, Emma didn’t let it bother her.

“When we find the right dress Helen, all this walking around will be worth it, and you will look stunning” Emma informed me as we sat eating lunch. That was something I had always admired about Emma: no matter how bad a situation might be, she always found a positive. I think that was how she had survived everything that life had thrown at her, by having the attitude that she did. Once we had finished eating, Emma was eager to continue. I had to admit, her enthusiasm was infectious.

As Emma had predicted, we did find an amazing dress. It was light in colour, and had a simple elegance about it, that I had to admit, made me look amazing. I sent a picture of me wearing it to Aline, and she got very excited about it, which made me smile. Having gotten the dress brought, we went back to Emma’s house and we got planning for the rest of my look. Which included how my hair would look, as well as make up, and how it would link to Emma. It had been decided that we would incorporate the flowers from Emma’s bouget into the rest of the bridal party. 

“We should have some in your hair!” Emma exclaimed and I had to admit would work. As a result, we then had to work out how that would work, not just for me, but for Livvy, Cristina and Dru as well. It took a while but we got there. We’d just finished when Jules appeared from his office, having kept himself busy with work. “I think I have kept you from your fiancée long enough, so I shall take my leave” I said, hugged them both and left. Overall it had been a successful day.

***Mark P.O.V***

Giving how big our family was, it was impossible to get us all together at the same time; so it was really special when we managed to achieve it. A circus was in town and we had managed to get everyone together to go. Even Dru, accompanied by Jaime and ash had managed to spare a few hours to come down from University to join us. I’d seen Ash a number of times, given the fact he was a close friend of Dru’s, but I was taken aback how different he was this time, which, all things considered, was to no surprise. He seemed very withdrawn and clung to Dru and Jaime, but I was glad he’d felt able to come, and he’d got people around him to support him with everything with everything going on. 

Jaime was four years older than both Dru and Ash, and had vanished apparently disappeared from the face of the earth for the four years between leaving the school, and starting University. He’d never actually told anyone where he’d been or what he’d done, so we had created our own theories. Cristina, Kieran and I had decided that he had spent that time travelling with a circus, something Jaime promptly denied. When we arrived, Jaime seemed to spot someone he knew, and had gone over to greet them, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by me. Turing to both Cristina and Kieran I went “so he DID join the Circus” causing them both to laugh. Jaime scowled at the three of us, before going “I’ll have you know I went to school with them” he said, and I just raised an eyebrow, going “sssuuuurrree you did” and nothing more was said on the matter at the time.

We then went in, and took our seats, and waited for the show to start. I noticed that Ash was sat in the middle of Dru and Jaime, and both of them were holding one of his hands, which was really sweet. Cristina was between Kieran and I, and Kieran had wrapped his arm around her, and his hand gently placed on her bump, where our daughter was growing. Seeing them both like that made my heart melt and fall in love with them even more. Diego had been talked into coming, and was awkwardly sitting next to me. Kit had sat next to Ty, and was making sure my brother didn’t get too overwhelmed. Kit was a good match for Ty as he seemed to understand him in a way not many others did, something I very much appreciated, and knew my other siblings did.

Ty’s twin, Livvy was next to Max, her head on his shoulder and just seemed very content with life. Max made Livvy happy, and that’s all I ever wanted for her, as her older brother. Emma was practically sitting on Jules’s lap and I hoped that they didn’t go any further and asked to leave for indecent behaviour. It had been known to happen in the past, so I had grounds for concern. I hoped they behaved. Helen and Aline were having an animated discussion about something and I knew better than to ask. Tavvy had brought his girlfriend and I could tell by his face he was hoping we wouldn’t act up and embarrass him, as this was only the second time his girlfriend had been around the family.

Eventually the lights went down and the show started. I wasn’t quite sure what I was expecting from it, but the show was still very enjoyable. The highlight for me was when Helen got picked for audience interaction, and she looked mortified. Before she could say no, Aline had pushed her forward and I had a feeling Helen would be having words with her wife when they got home. Being the delightful brother I was, I made sure to film the entire fiasco, something that got me a death glare from Helen when she realized what it was that I was doing. 

***Jaime P.O.V***

Dru had convinced Ash and I to go to the circus with her and her family. Giving that we were all incredibly stressed with everything, I thought it was a good idea, so agreed, and I helped Dru talk Ash into come. Having promised Ash we wouldn’t leave him at any time, and if it got too much, we’d leave, and with that, Ash agreed to come. It was a good break from his life, and I think it served him well to come. Once the show was over, and were heading back to the home the Blackthorn’s had lived in for years, Mark looked over at me going “How was it? Being back in the circus after so long away?” he asked, and I rolled my eyes. I had told him loads of times, most recently a couple of hours ago, that I had never been in the circus.

Dru looked at her brother in confusion, asking what he had meant by his comment. “Your brother seems to think I was in the Circus before going to University” I explained, and Dru looked very baffled. She looked at Mark going “that’s ridiculous, he was obviously taken by aliens” Dru said, and I felt betrayed by her for that. Dru was my best friend, and now she was encouraging this ridiculous talk of where I’d been. Given how blown up everything was, I knew I could never admit where I had really been, as it was so small compared to the theories.

Diego then spoke, for the first time all evening, going “don’t be daft, he was part of the illuminati. He’s always been fascinated by conspiracies so him joining the illuminati makes the most sense” and I shot him a glare. It was one thing for Dru have said what she did, but my own brother, who was always the sensible one who had dedicated his life to study and fact, and had abandoned his imagination a long time ago. Of everyone, I had thought he would be the one to protect me, to end this conversation, but here he was adding his own theory. 

“Oh come now Diego, he was clearly involved with Witchcraft” Emma insisted, and Jules nodded in agreement. From that point onwards, a heated argument started on where I had been, on which theory made the most sense. Despite the fact they were talking about me, I made no effort to join the conversation. There was no point to try and convince them the theories were wrong, because they were all convinced they were right, and they would also ask for the truth, something I was not prepared to give.


	19. Chapter 19

***Diego P.O.V***

Once the interviews were over we focussed on the next part of our plan: we would collect evidence and decide what would go to the documentary. The day after the documentary would be aired we would be making the arrests so we knew we needed to make sure that our case against every member of Team Evil was secure. The documentary would be a combination of interviews, and discussion around some of the evidence, all of which would be hosted and talked through by Ash’s Mum. Magnus was also hosting a premier for various journalists and police officers so we needed to really show how awful team Evil were without giving all the details of the case away.

I had lost count on how many hours Ty, Livvy and I had spent going through the interviews that we had done, and proving the illegal activity that we had been told about. Hopefully we would be able to take them to court and we needed to prove that they were guilty in front of a jury beyond any reasonable doubt. We also wanted to change the public’s view on the more well-known members of Team Evil. Zara had thought that Jules and Emma had ruined her career but I wanted to be the person to make her realised that they had simply dented it. Giving everything she had put me through, I wanted to be the person to bring her down. And I also wanted justice for Kieran and his siblings, so if we could bring his father’s empire business down then that would bring them closure.

Eventually had done all we could. We still needed more evidence but we were unable to get them until we had done the arrests. The day before we were due to start filming, I had stayed behind at work, long after the twins had gone home. Both of them had someone to go home to and given how many hours we’d put into the investigation, they had hardly seen their partners. I was still living with mark, Kieran and Cristina, and despite all of their best efforts, I still felt like an intruder, someone who didn’t belong. They were in a really good point in their lives: happily married with a baby on the way and I didn’t want to get in the way. Although I was happy for them, especially Cristina, I couldn’t help but feel jealous. I’d spent so long hurting because Cristina had left and I had ended up in an engagement with someone I hated, I’d forgotten what it was like to be in love, and be loved in return.

I was sat in the room we had taken over for the investigation, doing the final check on what we were going to use for the documentary and making any last minute notes. I found I was so absorbed in what I was doing that I didn’t realise that I had company until a voice from the door went “shouldn’t you have gone home by now? I’m sure I saw the Blackthorn twins leave over an hour ago”. Slightly startled, I turned to see Divya leaning on the door frame watching me, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Divya had been on my course at University and we’d become close friends, so I was happy that we’d ended up working together after we had graduated. “I was just going over a few bits before leaving. There wasn’t any need for the other two to stay” I said, shrugging slightly.

It seemed that Divya wasn’t happy with my answer, and she came into the room, sat down on a chair opposite me and gave me a look I couldn’t work out. “What’s going on with you Diego? I’ve known you since we were eighteen and even if everyone else can’t see it, I can see that you are hurting. You know you can tell me anything” she said, and I found that I was done keeping secrets and holding myself together, so I started talking. I told her I’d been blackmailed into getting engaged to Zara (just not the details of the Blackmail) and she’d gotten involved with Team Evil, and were threatening people who wanted to hurt people who didn’t deserve it. I explained how I eventually couldn’t deal with Zara anymore so had left one night and gone to the home of a childhood friend in the hope they would help me but not expecting them to, and that I was currently living with them. “The case I’m working on with the Twins is to bring down Team Evil” I finished.

Divya just looked at me with a face full of sympathy that made my heart squeeze. “Are you happier now that you are away from Zara and living with this Cristina?” she asked and I debated not telling her but what I had been thinking about before she came in. “Yes and No. I was so miserable with Zara so now that she’s out of my life and I am working towards bringing her down is finally giving me purpose. But I don’t feel like I belong with Cristina. Things are going well for her and her family and I don’t know what my place is with them. I’m working hard on getting my own place so I can get out of their hair” I said.

Divya seemed to be working out what to say: if she should say it, and how to say it. She gently placed her palm on my cheek and I unconsciously turned into her palm. “You are one of my closet friends Diego, and I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. When we were at University I saw you hurting because of what had happened in Mexico between you, your brother and this Cristina. You through yourself into your study to ignore your feelings and avoid getting close to people, to save yourself from hurting yourself again.”

“But I could see past the mask you had put on. When I heard you had gotten engaged, I wanted to be happy for you. I thought you were finally moving on, opening yourself up to someone else. But I could tell there was something I was missing but I never asked about. It was your personal life and as your friend I didn’t want to poke my nose where it wasn’t needed. But I am scared that I have let you down. You were hurting and I didn’t notice. I guess I was too caught up in my own head and ended up ignoring the warning signs and I failed you, I’m so sorry Diego” she said and I felt a lump in my throat.

I sat up in my chair, the confusion clear on my face. “What are you on about Divya? What aren’t you telling me?” I asked. I had known her long enough to know when she was avoiding telling me something. She glanced at the floor and took a deep breath and then looked at me going “I have feelings for you Diego. Feelings that are stronger than those I should have for a friend. But I have never been able to tell you, to act on them” she said, and I could see the fear on her face, that she was terrified that she had just ruined our friendship. Thoughts whirled around my head, but there was something strongly coming through. “I’ve always seen you as a friends Divya” I started and I could see her face fall as she quickly made her way to leave but I stood up and gently grabbed her wrist. “But that doesn’t mean my views on you won’t change. I am prepared to give us a chance, if you want?” I said and even I could hear the hope in my voice. Divya gave me a small smile before going “I’d like that” she said, and with that I found myself smiling for the first time I had in months. I was determined not to ruin this.

***Ash’s Mum P.O.V***

I’d been trying to rebuild my relationship with my son, after the revelation that his father had abused him his whole life, every time I had gone on my travels for work. I knew that I had let him down and I wanted to prove that I was prepared to turn things around and do what I needed to be a good Mother to Ash. I was glad that he had some good friends in Jaime and Dru who was prepared to look out for him and that they were showing him the kindness he deserved and needed. When Dru had told us about Team Evil, and how they were threating a number of people, including members of her family, I knew I wanted to help her, to show my gratitude for what she had done for my son. When she mentioned that Valentine Morgenstern, the man who’d sent people after Ash, was in this Team Evil, I knew I would do everything in my power to bring these people down.

The plan was that I would present a Documentary, showcasing how brilliant the Alicante Institute school was and to expose Team Evil. The Police Officers working on this task had been collecting evidence and had decided what we would show in the documentary and what would be kept secret for the cases that would be brought against all members of Team Evil. We’d already filmed the interviews we wanted to have in the documentary and hearing some of the things Team Evil had done made my blood boil and I wanted to end the years of their criminality. Today we would be going to be filming the evidence that had already been collected and had been decided to make it into the documentary. I admit I was slightly scared of what would I would come across today, given what I already had heard about Team Evil.

I was met at the Police Station by Diego, who had been a significant part of this entire process. There was an air about him of a man on a mission. He was one of the people who had been really hurt by one of the leaders of Team Evil and naturally he wanted justice, not just for himself but all the others who they had hurt. Having given me, and the film crew what we would be discussing, we got to work. Diego managed to explain what we were seeing and what they meant and answered all the questions I asked in a way that would understand, not just the lawyers and police officers who would be a part of the premier that was going to happen. It took all day to do but eventually we were done and we left, to back to the studio to edit everything together.

Just as we were leaving, I notice a girl the same age as Diego come over and stand next to him, with her slipping her hand into his. Diego had always come across as serious and sensible but in that moment he seemed soft somehow. He gave a smile to the girl standing next to him that seemed to be the sort of smile only reserved for a select few. It was a smile I saw Ash give Dru when she wasn’t looking. I was glad that Diego seemed to have some light in his life given everything he had been through.

We spent the next few days making the documentary as good as it could be. We’d edited it all together and I had provided all the necessary narration that was needed, and had chosen the music we wanted to use. When we were happy, we’d brought in some of the staff in from the Alicante Institute, including the Social Worker Alec Lightwood and the head teacher Charlotte Branwell. We wanted to make sure they were happy with it and would make any changes that they wanted to see. Once it was over, I found myself holding my breath as I waited for their verdict. Thankfully there were only a few changes and we got straight to work with the changes, and we finally had a finished product. I set a final running time to Magnus Bane to help with the premier.

***Magnus P.O.V***

I had spent a lot of time working on the premier for the Alicante Institute/Team Evil Documentary. I had found myself getting very emotionally invested in the school and wanted to do what I can to save it. The fact I was friends with three members of staff and was dating a fourth added even more pressure and emotional attachment. I had invited a lot of important people to the premier: various members from the Police Force, with members from all the departments linked to Team Evil and a number of lawyers. There were also a number of journalists from a number of large news stations and newspapers, including the Blackthorn’s older sister Helen.

On the day itself I had dedicated a lot of hours into setting up the day. I had arrived early to make sure there would be no problems. We’d checked all the technical elements to make sure they all worked and that there were enough seats for everyone, and that they could all see the screen and those who’d be at the from the front. It was certainly the most nervous I had been prior to an event I had organised, and I had been this job for years.

Eventually people started to arrive and I made a point to greet them all thank them all for coming. Once they had arrived, I made my way to the front with Alec, Charlotte and Ash’s mum, who did all the talking. “I’d like to thank you all for coming. I’d like to remind you all that this is an open case and that the investigation against those involved is still on going. All though there will be questions at the end, be aware that there will be things we can’t answer” she said and with that we stepped aside and the documentary started.

Throughout the entire showing I could hear the audience react to what they were seeing and hearing. Here they were discovering that there were wealthy powerful members of society who were unable to let go of a grudge and were prepared to ruin a number of kids education and put a number of people out of work as a result. Whatever respect Team Evil had, had vanished, and I could tell that the revenge for those involved was finally falling into place, and for that I was happy.

Once the documentary was over and the lights went up, those who would be taking questions went to the front and answered what they could. Once the audience had finished their questions, everyone was able to go home. I found Alec, wanting to make sure he was OK after that. “How you doing?” I asked and he just rested himself against me. “I don’t want to be alone tonight after that, will you stay with me?” he asked, and who was I to say no? We had done a lot of the revenge plan so far but there was still a lot to do, but I was confident after today we would win.


	20. Chapter 20

***Diego P.O.V***

 

It was the day of the arrests and I had no idea if I should be scared or excited. I knew too much work had gone into the investigation to get us to this point for it to have gone wrong. Livvy, Ty and I would be based at HQ receiving updates and running the operation whilst a huge number of police officers would go and make all the arrests simultaneously at five in the morning. We arrived at HQ at four in the morning to make sure everything was ready and good to go.

 

I'd gotten a text from Divya wishing me luck and hoped the arrests went well. Over the next hour we were getting a series of updates from the officers saying that they were all in position and at five o'clock on the dot the raids began and every single member of Team Evil, and whilst they were being taken to custody for extensive interviewing (it was decided that Ty, Livvy and I would not be part of the interviews given our personal links to both Team Evil and their victims) remaining officer's looked around Team Evils properties to look for further evidence of their crimes.

 

Ty, Livvy and I stayed at HQ advising the officer's on the sorts of things they ought to be looking for in regards to evidence. Despite our extensive investigation and interviews, evidence linking Team Evil to an assortment of crimes even we weren't aware of were being found. Given who we were dealing with it was safe to say none of us were at all surprised by this point. We were also receiving information from the initial interviews and it was interested to see who was cracking under pressure and who still believed they were above the law. A group of Zara's minions: twins Dane and Samantha Larkspear as well as cousins Paige and Vanessa Ashdown had spilled all: telling officers everything they knew about the illegal activities they knew about. Manual Villalobos, Valentine Morgenstern, Axel Mortmain and Arawn Kingson were attempting to manipulate the situation, and Nate Gray was trying to act as the “victim of threats and manipulation”. The rest of Team Evil where going down the “No Comment” route. 

 

Finally it was over and we where able to go home. Livvy had received several texts from friends and family saying they were having a celebratory party at the Blackthorn's house to celebrate the fact today had gone well and that we we're on the home straight in getting team evil into jail, and would I like to come. “You can invite Divya of you want” she'd added slyly. I sent Divya a text to invite her and she was more than happy to come, if I promised to pick her up which I did. For the first time in a long I felt my life was finally getting better and I could be happy.

 

***Divya P.O.V***

 

Diego had been roped into a celebratory party with those affected by the so called “Team Evil” which he'd told me about the day before and he'd asked if I wanted to go. I hadn't been sure initially; I wasn't really involved. I wasn't part of the case nor had I been threatened by these people and if I didn't have the feelings I did for Diego I would have declined. But I did have feelings for Diego which was how I found myself standing in my underwear in front of my wardrobe working out what to put on. 

 

It was only when Diego texted me saying he was leaving his and would be at mine in ten minutes did I quickly choose something and put it on, as well as some basic make up. I'd just finished when the doorbell rang. I'd known Diego for years but had never seen him look as awkward as he did on my doorstep when I opened the door. “You look beautiful” he said and I blushed and mumbled something about being nearly ready. Grabbing the last few things I need (which gave me time to collect my thoughts and calm myself down) I was finally ready.

 

“You're sure I'm not intruding?” I asked for what must have been the hundredth time as we pulled up outside the Blackthorn's house. Diego just looked me straight in the eye going “I promise you won't be intruding. I don't want you to feel awkward and wouldn't have invited you if it would be weird you being there” he assured me and with that we got out the car. In what was a bold move from him considering we weren't actually dating he slipped and arm gently round my waist. He looked at me like he was silently asking if this was ok and when I gave a small nod, he kept his arm where it was, and rang the doorbell.

 

It was Livvy who opened the door. I vaguely knew her from work but didn't know her particularly well. “Oh you came! And this must be Divya?” She said, more out of curiosity than anything else and I confirmed that I was. Giving us a wide smile she let us in and introduced us to people, conscious of the fact neither of us really knew anyone. Eventually she left us with Diego's childhood friend Cristina and her husband's Mark and Kieran. I certainly felt like I was intruding but Diego simply tightened his arm around me so I was even closer to him than I had been earlier. Cristina had a look on her face that I couldn't read. “You must be proud of the fact that all your investigations have come to this. With Team Evil in Police Custody” Cristina asked politely and Diego replied that he was. I didn't say anything for the rest of the conversation, not sure what to say. I didn't know these people, nor was I part of the investigation. Not to mention I had fallen for Diego and was standing in front of the only girl Diego had ever really loved.

 

I was trying to work out if it would be acceptable to leave the party early and what excuse I could use to essentially run away when Diego pulled me back to reality by suggesting we should go somewhere a bit quieter as it was fairly loud. Once we'd found a room not being used we slipped in and Diego turned to me going “hey are you ok?”. I was tempted to lie, to say that I was fine but I couldn't lie, not to him anyway. “I just...don't belong here. Not with these people. This party is for you. I should probably leave” I said and Diego just stared at me, and I had no idea what he was thinking. “Do you know why I invited you?” He asked and I shook my head and in an attempt at humor went “you needed a date and knew you couldn't invite Rayan?” Rayan was out friend at University. He hadn't done our course but given we had a few of the same modules we had lectures together and we became friends. “I invited you because I wanted to spend time with you...I like you Divya but I'm too much of a coward to ask you on a date. Like a proper date”. 

 

I'm not entirely sure what made me do it but I found myself gently cupping his face with my hand and pulling him in for a kiss. I also have no idea how long the kiss lasted but eventually we broke for air and our foreheads where touching. “So that's what it's like” Diego said, so softly that had i not been standing as closely as I had been I'd have missed it. “So that's like what is like” I asked confused. “Kissing someone you like and they like you back” he replied and we were kissing again. His hands on my waist, mine in his hair. We stayed like that for a long time and I would have been happy to have spent an eternity like that. Eventually we stopped and Diego just asked “So where does leave us then” and I found myself smiling before saying “well if this was a film, once the characters admitted feelings and had kissed one would ask the other if they would like to be in a relationship. A romantic one” I said and Diego pressed a small kiss to the corner of my mouth. “Do you...do want to be in a relationship with me? As my girlfriend?” He asked and I answered by kissing him again. “I assume that's a yes?” He whispered. I smiled going “it's a yes” before we were kissing again.

 

Eventually we decided to leave. As we walked passed the living room a group of people were stood around a karaoke machine “singing” Celebrate good times and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. Cristina caught sight of us and noted the fact we happened to be holding hands and gave us a small smile before being pulled towards to karaoke group by her husband's who had clearly been making use of the fact that there was alcohol available. Cristina hadn't been drinking because she was pregnant and it seemed Mark and Kieran had had her share between them as well as their own selection of drink. We took “the scenic route” back, neither of us really wanting to go our separate ways just yet. Eventually we got back to mine, and after a lot more kissing we eventually parted, with Diego promising to meet me the next day (which was a Saturday and given the party that was probably a good thing) and I know both of us went to bed happy that night.


	21. Chapter 21

***Jules P.O.V***

Team Evil and all those linked to them had been arrested and being interviewed. Given how much evidence was stacked against them, from the investigation prior the arrests and the house raids afterwards, even if they denied everything they were all going to prison. They had tried to beat us but in the end, we were the ones laughing on the outside, enjoying our freedom and they were the ones in Police Custody facing a number of charges and time in prison. Justice was a wonderful feeling.

It also meant we could focus on the things we wanted to do, rather than live in fear. Mark and Ty had been working on planning my stag do. I have absolutely no idea how Mark was still functioning at the level he was, what with a pregnant wife, fulfilling best man duties as well as work and the shit storm of Team Evil. I was convinced he must be on some kind of drugs but according to Ty his secret was coffee, and a lot of it. Despite Mark being my “official” best man, Ty was helping out given his talents at both being organised and research. 

I'd only had two requests for my stag do: that it was on the beach and only those important to me got an invite. From what I'd heard, the playlist had been sorted as well as food and drink (Mark had simply gotten a lot of alcohol and seemed satisfied that it would cover “refreshments” but thanks to Ty, there was now soft drinks and food also on offer. When the day itself came, Mark, Ty and Tavvy had spent the day at the beach, and Emma had been tasked by Mark to “keep me busy” and she certainly did the task proud. It actually got to the point where I was tempted to cancel the party all together and just stay with Emma but I couldn't do that. I also happened to know Cristina and Helen had been secretly planning Emma's hen night for the same night. Given everything that had happened, Emma had completely forgotten about her Hen do but thanks to my sister and sister in law, she would be without a party with her at the center.

Eventually there was a knock on the door, and on opening it i was met with Mark and Helen. Emma was taken by Helen to (I presume) get ready for her Hen do, and Mark marched into my room to help me get ready and for him to offer any advice, given he was already married. I don't think he could give me anything new but I let him have this time. He'd always felt bad for the years he'd gone off the rails and I'd had to grow up and he's spent years trying to be the “brother I should have been”. But I understood and had forgiven him years ago.

I'm not quite sure why both Mark and I had brightly colored Hawaiian shirts on but it made me smile so I didn't question him or the clothing choice. Mark was wearing a flower necklace but somehow he managed to pull it off. Giving me a tight hug, Mark led me down to the beach. Ty and Tavvy where there, with Kit next to Ty, along with Diego and his brother Jaime (who, along with Dru) had convinced Ash to come. Kieran was there as well, as was Magnus, Alec, Jace and Simon. Some of the guys from work had also, it seemed been invited: Jem and his husband Will (their wife Tessa I guessed was at Emma's party) Gideon, who'd gotten his younger brother Gabriel to come. Cameron, who was a childhood friend, as well as Livvy's boyfriend Max had also been invited.

Tavvy came over and put a flower necklace, much like Marks (and as I realized everyone else's) on me as Mark turned on the music and started getting the drinks flowing. It only took a few minutes to realise that Mark probably had had a strong influence in the playlist but given how happy he seemed I didn't actually mind. He was currently trying to dance with Kieran whose face was half “why am I associated with this idiot” and “I love this moron and anyone who hurts him will die”. Kit and Ty were on the outlines if the party promptly making out. It made me smile despite myself. I'd always worried Ty would never find someone who understood him, even love him and for him to live back. Then Kit had come along and had changed everything. So despite Ty being my little brother, I was oddly ok with him publicly kissing someone. Kit could be reckless but not when it came to Ty. He was always careful with him, regardless of what state he was in.

Mark managed to untangle himself from Kieran long enough to do a couple of party games which he'd managed to work alcohol into. Looking around, it was clear who the “big drinkers” were and who wasn't drinking as much. Mark, Kit, Jace, Magnus, Will and Jaime had all had more than their fair share. Kieran, Alec, Max, Gideon and Gabriel had had a few but still coherant and Jem, Diego and Ty hadn't drunk anything alcoholic but where still enjoying themselves. At some point Mark and Kit had produced a karaoke machine. Normally I wasn't a fan of Karaoke by the time we had finished I had changed my mind. The fact i'd had a lot to drink might have helped. Magnus had given us a version of “Single Ladies” by Beyonce which was followed by Kit, Max and Jaime putting their arms over each other's shoulders and jumped around to “don't stop me now” by Queen. At some point Mark had done “Shut up and Dance with me” to serenade Kieran who, having been loosened by drink, allowed Mark to dance with him, and even actually joined in. Diego had sung “I won't let the sun go down on me” and surprised everyone with how good at singing he was. But the highlight was when we all had our arms around each other singing “Mr bright side” by the killers. 

At the end of the party as guests made there ways back either to hotels or our house, I saw Mark holding onto Kieran saying (I presume because of the amount of Abba that had been played) “mamma Mia are you my dancing queen?” And Kieran kissed Mark going “yes my Mark I am. It's why we got married” and Marks face lit up with so much joy and love. “We are! That's excellent news” and then turned to me shouting that he and Kieran where married and it was wonderful. “Wait till you tell him he's also married to Cristina” I shouted back, more to Kieran and Mark looked like his birthday and Christmas had come early. Linking his hand with Kieran's he dragged him back to the house to see Cristina and share in the joy of being married to them both.

***Emma P.O.V***

Mark had asked me to keep Jules busy for the day and I was more than happy to oblige. There was nothing more I wanted to do than spend the day with the one person who had my heart, body and soul. I was surprised when there was a knock on the door and Mark and Helen we're at Jules's bedroom door, with Helen whisking me away and Mark going into Jules's bedroom holding a bag. To say I was confused would be an understatement. “Helen what's going on?” I asked as we got to what used to be my old room, before I moved into Jules's. Helen looked at me with a huge smile going “you might have forgotten your hen party but Cristina and I haven't” and I very nearly cried at how touched I was by that.

Opening the door I could see the room had been redecorated and Cristina, Livvy, Dru, Aline, Clary, Izzy and Tessa were all in there with loads of snacks and blankets and fairy lights all over the room. Helen had a “sister of the bride” and Cristina had one with “maid of honor”. Livvy and Dru had matching “bridesmaids” sashes and Clary, Izzy, Tessa and Aline had “team bride” ones. Helen passed me one with “bride to be” on which I put on. “Given that a significant member of the bridal party can't drink in her current state, we decided it would be mean to have a party with alcohol. So we decided to have a sleepover of sorts and celebrate some of your best moments” Livvy explained. I was touched to know that they had gone to all this effort, and had taken Cristina's pregnancy into consideration.

I sat between Clary and Cristina and helped myself to a handful of snacks and Helen moved to sit next to Aline. That's when it all fell silent and I noticed Helen had her laptop and a projector. A video started playing, with clips and photos of me throughout my life with “brown eyes girl” playing. It was weird as my life was flashing before my life. It was strange to see me grow up from a baby to a woman soon to be married. The video was followed by a quiz based on me and my life and a game called “pin the sword on the Emma” as I'd always had a weird fascination with them. I soon learned that they had arranged a game of “Emma bingo” with stuff I did a lot. Dru won and was very happy indeed about it.

Eventually we decided to call it a night and went to our separate rooms (Clary, Izzy and Tessa were in a local hotel). I'd gotten back to Jules's room and given he wasn't there and I could hear music from the beach I guessed he was having his stag party. Showering and getting changed into my pyjamas, I curled up in bed with a book and waiting for Jules to get back. It was long before he stumbled in grinning and clearly wearing some of Marks clothing choices. Mark himself was with Kieran in the corridor babbling about the fact he was married to the two most beautiful and perfect people in the planet. Jules, thankfully wasn't as drunk as his brother, which I was relieved about, but I did worry about Cristina having to look after her husband's.

With a bit of help, Jules managed to get washed and changed and fell into bed, and pulled me close to him. “I love you Emma. So much” he said and kissed my neck. “I love you Julian. I love you more than starlight” I replied before we drifted to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms and happy in love.


End file.
